Em Profundo Desespero
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Ela resolveu mudar sua história, fugindo de um casamento desastroso. Sem planejar, seus destino caiu nas mãos de Draco Malfoy, alguém que ela nunca imaginara que a ajudasse... O que poderá o jovem sonserino fazer para ajudálaTRADUÇÂO Cap 20: Fuga
1. Capítulo 01

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Capítulo 01 

Ela se encolheu no armário assustada, apavorada pela idéia de ser encontrada. Ele estava novamente zangado... mas ele estava sempre zangado... Ela tinha conseguido escapar, mas não tinha sido fácil. Ele sempre poderia encontra-la, sempre estando lá... a esperando.

– Virgínia! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? Não se esconda de mim, sua vaca! – Uma voz de homem zangada gritou na casa. Se ela não tivesse feito o chá tão forte... ele não estaria tão zangado...

Gina prendeu sua respiração ao ouvir-lo entrar no quarto. Ela tinha tentado lutar contra ele outras vezes. Afinal ela tinha 6 irmãos e sabia se defender, mas ele era muito mais forte e poderoso que ela, sempre a punia quando a encontrava.

– Princesa, onde VOCÊ estÿ Apareça, Princesa! – Ele gritou novamente, dessa vez mais perto do armário. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer. Ele a encontraria novamente e ela pagaria por ter feito ele ficar zangado.

A porta do armário abriu lentamente, a luz deslizou pelo minúsculo espaço. Gina se encolheu esperando que ele não pudesse vê-la. Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos quando a porta bateu na parede com força.

– Aí está você! - Sua voz fria soou venenosa. Ela desejou ter sua varinha. Se ela estivesse com a sua varinha... Mas ele havia tirado dela... tinha quebrado ela em duas.

– Não... Por favor! Não! – Gina começou a chorar quando ele a puxou pelo braço.

– É para o seu próprio bem, Princesa. – Ele disse, para logo depois bater em sua face. – Agora você vai me dizer de quem era aquela coruja? – Ele perguntou furioso, jogando uma carta no rosto dela.

– Ele pergunta se você está bem... SE VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM! VOCÊ ME OUVIU, SUA VACA? Ele diz que está preocupado com você, VOCÊ QUER ME DIZER O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELE, SUA CADELA? – Ele gritou, jogando-a na cama. Gina deixou escapar um choramingo e encolheu suas pernas e braços protetoramente.

– ME RESPONDA! – Ele gritou em seu ouvido.

– É um antigo conhecido. Eu não gosto dele, nunca respondo suas cartas. Ele tem ciúmes, pois sabe o quanto eu te amo. – Gina mentiu rapidamente. Ele foi se acalmando aos poucos.

– Se você não responde pra ele, então por que ele continua a escrever pra você? – Ele perguntou, sua face ficando vermelha.

– Por que querido, eu conheço ele, de Hogwarts. Ele gosta de mim, mas eu disse a ele para me esquecer, por que eu amo você. – Gina disse devagar.

– ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ? Ninguém gosta de você, NINGUEM ALÉM DE MIM! – Ele agarrou seus braços sacudindo-a rudemente. – SE VOCÊ ME DEIXAR, EU JURO QUE VOU ATRÁS DELE E O MATAREI! Você quer isso PRINCESA? Você quer que eu a machuque? – Ele levantou seu vestido brutalmente e deu-lhe um soco no estomago.

Gina tentou não chorar. Isso somente iria fazer ele se enfurecer mais. Ela tinha que ser forte.

– Você não está nervoso por causa da carta. Não, não é por isso que você está nervoso – Gina começou, mas parou abruptamente quando ele novamente deu-lhe um soco no estomago, fazendo-a ficar sem fôlego.

– Você vai pagar está noite... Ah vai. Não se preocupe, princesa. Eu farei você se sentir melhor. – Ele pôs suas mãos no corpo dela, arrancando sua roupa íntima, descobrindo suas partes íntimas.

Gina tossiu em busca de ar. Ele iria tomar seu corpo novamente, como muitas vezes antes e ela não poderia para-lo.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a lembra dos seus dias em Hogwarts... suas boas lembranças.

– _FRED! JORGE! Isto não teve graça! – Suas memórias vinham como um filme antigo. Rony estava gritando com Fred e Jorge pelas suas travessuras e ela no chão rolando de rir, assistindo a cena._

– Pst! Gina! Aqui... – a voz de Harry Potter sussurrou como o vento em sua mente. Ela olhou para onde ele estava; ele estava acenando pra ela ir de encontro a ele...

Uma dor a trouxe de volta ao seu marido. Ele estava apertando seus seios e se movimentava rudemente para dentro e para fora dela.

– Você ficará grávida... e nunca irá me deixar por aquele Potter. – ele murmurou enquanto a violentava.

Uma lagrima desceu pela sua bochecha quando ela imaginou o que aconteceria se ela tivesse um filho. Ele poderia bater nele ou até mesmo violentar ela... ou ele, não importava. Ele era um homem doentio...

Gina sentiu uma ânsia subir pela sua garganta, mas engoliu rapidamente. Ela tinha que conseguir... por uma criança inexistente, droga ela tinha que conseguir.

Ela concentrou-se em suas memória, esperando não poder sentir mais seu corpo.

– _O que é isto, Harry? – ela perguntou. Harry riu ligeiramente de trás do sofì olhando Rony._

– _Fred e Jorge não fizeram isso... Foi eu! – Ele deu um risinho bobo e a puxou para um abraço. Gina sorria pela esperteza dele de usar um produto criado pelos gêmeos. A melhor peça pregada quem alguém já tivesse realizado. Mais tarde os gêmeos encontram Harry, Gina e Rony que observavam a bonita noite. Eles estavam sentados em volta do fogo rindo de Rony..._

Gina foi puxada de novo ao seu corpo. Ele respiração pesadamente e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ele saiu de cima dela, que sangrava e desabou do lado dela. Ela enrijeceu ao sentir que ele dormia tão perto dela. Ela iria deixa-lo. Ela tinha que fazer isso.

Depois que Gina certificou-se que ele estava dormindo, ela moveu-se silenciosamente para fora da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Gina abriu a torneira e lentamente entrou na banheira, sentindo dor pelo machucados deixados em seu corpo. Passou a mão levemente pelos machucados da perna. Depois braços e estômago que estavam no mesmo estado. Em poucos dias ela estaria melhor.

Ela não poderia ir para o Harry, por que lá seria o primeiro lugar onde ele procuraria... se ela fosse pra casa, ele poderia ir até lá e matar seus pais... ou seus irmãos. Ela tinha que ir para um lugar onde ninguém a encontrasse... algum lugar bem longe, mas primeiro, ela devia deixar a casa... logo... antes que ele descobrisse seus planos.

* * *

**

* * *

N/A: WOW... este foi difícil de escrever... se não entendeu.. "ele" é o marido de Gina... e ele é um marido abusivo. **

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma Draco/Gina.

Nesse primeiro capítulo só explica o inferno que é a vida de Gina com o marido.

Dá para entender o porque dela querer fugir, não?

Para vocês descobrirem se ela va conseguir ou não, só lendo os próximos caps!

Os Tradutores


	2. Capítulo 02

**Autor: **SueAdamns

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Aniannka

**Betagem: **Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

"Princesa?" Gina escutou-o seu chamado através do vão da porta da cozinha.

Ela sabia porque ele estava lá; para se redimir dos eventos anteriores. Gina colocou um falso sorriso no rosto e virou-se pra ele, afastando-se de seu almoço já cozinhado.

"Aqui princesa... olhe... sobre a noite passada... você sabe que você não deve me deixar tão irritado..." ele a seguiu. Gina assentiu e aceitou a caixa e as flores.

"Obrigada". disse Gina num tom que esperava ser uma voz alegre.

"Abra princesa... abra..." Incitou-a, enquanto se sentava na mesa, prestando atenção a cada movimento dela. Ele estava sempre a observando, nunca a deixando fora de suas vistas por muito tempo.

Gina deixou as flores no balcão e abriu o presente. Dentro da caixa havia um vestido de noite de cetim vermelho. Engoliu nervosa. Ele iria querer que ela o usasse esta noite... para fazer sexo com ele...

"Você gostou princesa?" Ele perguntou. Gina recolocou o sorriso falso e virou-se para ele, assentindo. "Bom. Agora vá pegar minha correspondência". Ele ordenou.

Gina pegou as cartas da janela, entregando-as diretamente ao seu marido, sem encará-lo.

"Sente-se". Mandou o homem. Gina sentou de frente para ele, sorrindo fracamente. Ele virou as cartas, parando abruptamente em uma e rasgando-a para abri-la.

"OH MEU! EU GANHEI!", ele gritou, levantando-se e batendo na mesa da cozinha. Gina encarou-o confusa.

"Princesa! EU GANHEI! Ganhei o sorteio do Chudley Cannons; um passeio com o Chudley!" disse ele excitado. Lentamente o sorriso desapareceu de sua face enquanto ele ia lendo.

"Aqui diz que você não pode vir... que esse convite só é valido para uma pessoa..." ele tinha um olhar irritado na face. "Se eu vou, melhor eu sair agora..."

Gina encheu os olhos de lágrimas e começou a chorar, exatamente como tinha praticado.

"Você quer me deixar?" Ela soluçou. "Eu nunca deixaria você, mas você q... quer me deixar?". Ele sorriu e olhou pra ela.

"Oh, princesa. Eu não estou indo embora e SEI que você também não... mas você sabe... isso é tudo culpa sua, sua vadia!" De repente ele lhe deu um tapa no rosto, derrubando-a no chão. "É melhor VOCÊ NÃO deixar esta casa... se não...!" Rosnou ele, sentando sobre seu estômago e socando-lhe o rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos ele parou e se levantou, tirando a poeira de suas vestes. Estendeu a mão para Gina, que aceitou-a, mas não sem antes hesitar. Caminhou para dentro do quarto. Tudo estava indo conforme o planejado.

Gina dirigiu-se ao banheiro afim de lavar o sangue do rosto, para então continuar com seu trabalho; lentamente fazia as malas adicionando lamúrias agradáveis. Podia sentir seus olhos ásperos em cima dela, percorrendo todo seu corpo. Gina beijava todas as roupas que colocava cuidadosamente dentro da mala de viajem.

Seus passos podiam ser ouvidos adentrando no quarto.

"Princesa?" Ele perguntou no que alguns chamariam de uma voz doce, mas ela o conhecia bem. Ele minou sua coragem pela maneira como agiu. 'Princesa isso...' 'Princesa aquilo...' Cada vez que chamava sua princesa, a fazia ficar doente. Era tratada como um objeto.

Girou e enfrentou-o.

"Talvez... possamos tentar esse antes que eu saia..." Gina olhou, nas mãos dele estava o vestido vermelho.

"Não posso". Ela sussurrou. E ele visivelmente bravo, quase a golpeou.

"E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE?" rugiu.

"Meu amor, eu estou grávida". Mentiu ela novamente. Sua raiva passou de repente, um sorriso doentio tomando conta de seu rosto.

"É verdade?" Ele sussurrou, deixando cair o cetim para colocar a mão em seu estômago.

"Sim... eu tenho certeza". Gina sorriu e tentou parecer feliz. "Se for um menino, quero colocar seu nome". Mentiu ela novamente. Sabia que não estava grávida. Estava tomando uma poção para não engravidar.

"Sim e se for uma menina?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não me importo como iremos chamá-la, desde que você esteja aqui... comigo". Ele sorriu amplamente e se ergueu, soltando sua mão; para alivio dela.

Inclinou-se e a beijou na bochecha enquanto pegava sua mala.

"Toma conta do meu filho; eu voltarei amanhã, princesa. Não sai de casa e não escreva para ninguém até eu voltar. Estou sendo claro?" Ele desdenhou.

Gina notou e começou a acariciar a barriga, de uma maneira amorosa. Ele amarrou sua mala na parte traseira de sua vassoura, abriu a janela e saiu voando sem olhar pra trás.

Gina limpou sua boca com as costas da mão, e imediatamente correu pro banheiro, abrindo o respiradouro do escape do ar com delicadeza. Lentamente tirou de lá a Firebolt de Harry, que ela disse que precisaria para uma emergência. Gina então tirou toda a roupa e agarrou aquelas que tinha escondido.

Em sua sacola estava sua roupa de baixo favorita que ele tanta odiava, o suéter Weasley também odiado, sua saia favorita que ele rasgara, mas que ela tinha reparado e um sutiã. Ele não gostava que ela usasse sutiãs. Depois de ter se vestido, ela pegou sua capa com um capuz que escondia o rosto machucado.

Pegou dez galeões e quatro nuques, colocando-os em seu bolso, e montou a vassoura.

Gina voou até se descobrir próxima da Londres dos trouxas. Ela estacionou pelas redondezas de Londres e caminhou pelas ruas até encontrar o Caldeirão Furado. Estava com pressa. Ele acabaria descobrindo que a carta era falsa e a encontraria... e iria puni-la.

Gina andou pelo Caldeirão Furado e suspirou aliviada, mantendo a vassoura de Harry bem perto de si. De alguma maneira estava salva. Tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era ir até Gringotes e pegar dinheiro para fugir. Fez seu caminho pelo bar, segurando o capuz para esconder o rosto.

"O que vai ser senhorita?" Tom perguntou.

"Uma dose de whiskey de fogo, por favor, Tom, se você não se importar". Gina disse.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ele perguntou.

"Tenho vinte e dois anos, senhor". Gina respondeu. Tom lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

"Abaixe seu capuz senhorita". Tom ordenou.

"Venha aqui perto, Tom". Gina disse. O dono do bar a mirou e Gina fez sinal para que ele se debruçasse no balcão. Tom assim o fez.

"Jure pela sua vida que você não irá contar que eu estive aqui... para qualquer bruxo" Gina perguntou estendendo sua mão direita machucada. Tom relutantemente pegou em sua mão e balançou-a com firmeza. Gina abaixou seu capuz de modo que iluminasse seu rosto, apenas para que Tom a visse.

"Eu pareço velha o bastante senhor?" Gina perguntou polidamente colocando o capuz novamente sobre o rosto. Tom assentiu e colocou um copo junto com a garrafa de whiskey na frente dela.

"Bom Merlin, criança. Qualquer um assim é velho o suficiente para mim. É por conta da casa". Tom debruçou-se com uma cara interessada. "Senhora Weasley". Ele mal sussurrou.

"Abençoado seja Tom, mas só preciso de algumas doses e estarei por minha conta..." Gina despejou uma dose e bebeu rapidamente, seguida de outras três. A dor em seu rosto já havia diminuído ligeiramente.

Gina parou em frente ao bar e viu Tom lhe dar um sorriso fraco.

"Corra, criança" murmurou a ela.

Gina colocou dois galeões no balcão e saiu por trás do Caldeirão Furado, em direção do Beco Diagonal. Foi pegar sua varinha só para encontrar dois pedaços quebrados em seu bolso.

"OH MERDA!" Sua mente gritou. Tirou a capa, olhando fixamente para os pedaços quebrados na sua mão. Com raiva enfiou-os dentro do seu bolso, e então arrancou o pêlo de pônei. Gina chutou a parede zangada e machucou seu pé. Teria que voltar... para ele.

"Cabelo vermelho... temperamental..." disse uma divertida voz masculina. Gina ficou tensa com o som da voz, como ele conseguia arrastar tanto a palavra vermelho? Só uma pessoa poderia dizer algo assim...

"Você deve ser um Weasley". Disse novamente a voz arrastada. Gina manteve-se de costas, não queria que ele visse seu rosto machucado.

"Voz fria, imaturo... você deve ser Draco Malfoy". Gina lançou enquanto puxava seu capuz para virar-se e enfrentá-lo.

"O que você está escondendo de mim pequena Weaselette?" Draco perguntou.

"Malfoy, você poderia abrir a entrada, por favor?". Gina gesticulou para a parede de tijolos, e prestando atenção como a sobrancelha de Draco elevou-se.

"Por que você simplesmente não abre?" Draco inquiriu com um preguiçoso olhar sobre seu rosto.

"Minha varinha está... quebrada". Gina disse, mostrando os pedaços da varinha. Draco olhou-os e riu.

"Como você conseguiu isso? Sabe que não me importo. Saia da frente". Draco cuspiu, empurrando Gina para fora de seu caminho.

"Ai!". Gina gemeu quando ele encostou seu braço machucado.

"_Ai_?" Draco virou-se para ela, estreitando os olhos, desconfiado. "O que você quis dizer com 'ai'? Eu mal encostei em você..." Draco, em um movimento rápido arrancou o capuz da cabeça dela e mirou sua face machucada. "DROGA Weasley! O que aconteceu com você?" ele quase gritou.

Gina lançou-lhe em olhar maligno e puxou seu capuz novamente.

"Eu caí. Eu caí de uma escada". Mentiu.

"Caiu da escada Weaselette..." Draco disse com aversão. "Suponho que ele também diz que é tudo culpa sua? Droga Weasley!"

Um ataque de dor repentina começou em sua mão esquerda, subindo e se alastrando por todo o seu corpo. Gina caiu no chão se encolhendo, agitando-se de dor.

"WEASLEY!" Draco gritou.

"Saia... daqui!" Gina gritou enquanto seu corpo se contorcia em dor pelo Crucciatus. Ela ergueu seu braço esquerdo, apoiando-o em Draco.

O loiro olhou para a mão dela, vendo seu anel do casamento.

"Weasley o que...?"

"TIRE ISTO!" Gina gritou. Draco pegou sua varinha rapidamente e apontou pra mão dela.

"NÃO SE MOVA! Diffindo!" Draco gritou. Uma luz azul surgiu de sua varinha, circulando seu anel e então o estilhaçando. "Ginevra?" Draco perguntou. Gina enrijeceu ao ouvir seu nome completo.

"É Gina". Disse-lhe quieta.

"Você está bem?" Draco perguntou estendendo a mão pra ajudá-la a se levantar. Assentiu e devagar a puxou. Suas pernas doíam e sentia-se fraca, mas lentamente ela deslizou envolvendo seus braços nele.

"Desculpe..." Gina respirava ruidosamente, tentando manter-se de pé sozinha. Draco segurou em seu antebraço enquanto abria a porta de trás para o Caldeirão Furado, puxando o capuz sobre sua cabeça.

"Não é muita coisa". disse ele enquanto conduzia-a para fora do bar. Gina fez um som de _'Oh...' _se deixando cair delicadamente, aproximando-se do chão. Draco a pegou nos braços e segurou-a firmemente.

"Tom, eu preciso de um pouco de pó de flu, por favor". Pediu.

Tom temeroso entregou a Draco um saco cheio em troca de alguns sicles.

Draco jogou todo o saco dentro da lareira do Caldeirão Furado, segurando Gina mais firmemente em seus braços e disse, "Mansão Malfoy!".

Draco sentiu o puxão da rede de flu, e então seus pés pousaram firme no chão da Mansão Malfoy. Pisou fora do fogo entrando na sala de estudo, Gina ainda segura em seus braços.

"Marie". disse ele alto, calmamente. Um elfo doméstico apareceu em sua frente num instante. "Eu preciso do quarto de hóspedes limpo no quinto piso, ala C, preferivelmente um quarto feminino. Agora".

O elfo desapareceu e Draco colocou Gina inconsciente em uma chaise lounge de couro. Lentamente retirou seu casaco preto para revelar o longo cabelo vermelho em um ninho embaraçado, um lábio cortado, um olho preto e azul, o maxilar inchado e um corte aberto ao longo da linha de seu cabelo. A raiva de Draco aumentou enquanto apertava seus pulsos, olhando sua face abatida.

Olhou-a e correu um dedo em seu cabelo puxando-o debaixo de sua cabeça. Seu cabelo era longo o bastante para ela sentar sobre ele, e embaraçado o suficiente para que ele levasse umas boas horas para arrumá-lo.

"M-mestre... o q-quarto e-está p-pronto... senhor..." Marie, o elfo doméstico disse pela porta aberta da sala de estudo. Draco sorriu desdenhosamente para ela e estreitou seus olhos, levantando-se.

"Este lugar está imundo sua criatura estúpida! O ASSOALHO ESTÁ SUJO! ESTA MESA E CADEIRA EMPOEIRADAS, CHEIAS DE SUJEIRA! POR QUE ESTÁ TUDO TÃO IMUNDO? Eu direi pra você... por que é um maldito imbecil. Está sujo porque não tem ninguém pra olhar sobre seu estúpido traseiro e pra dizer a você e a seus pequenos amigos o que fazer! Então agora que um Malfoy está de volta pra comandar, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, se este lugar, não estiver limpo, eu irei segurar suas roupas, e chutar seu traseiro! CADA QUARTO DEVE ESTAR IMACULADO, SUA IDIOTA!" Draco gritou a trêmulo elfa que guinchava como se estivesse com dor.

Draco lançou um mal e penetrante olhar ao elfo e pegou Gina nos braços, subindo as escadas.

"Mostre-me o caminho, elfo". Disse ele antipaticamente. Seguiu abaixo da neblina suja por corredores e escadarias, até chegar ao quinto andar, ala C, onde teias de aranha moviam-se furtivamente em qualquer lugar e onde as luzes da entrada não estavam ligadas.

Fez um ruído de tsc-tsc mostrando sua insatisfação ao elfo. O elfo guinchou novamente ao som e saiu do alcance do pé de Draco. Parou de andar e voltou-se para um quarto bege, com uma colcha de completamente bordada pelo o que parecia fios de ouro sobre uma cama kingsize.

"Saia". Disse ao elfo. "Espere! Eu quero esta casa limpa pela manhã. Use magia se precisar". O elfo assentiu e retirou-se do quarto. Draco colocou Gina na cama, jogando seu casaco sobre ela, cerrando as cortinas suspensas antes de sair do quarto, e fechando a porta ao passar.

Passou por mais três portas, então entrou em seu quarto, inspirando profundamente.

Ele estava em casa.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Ficamos muito felizes de ver quantas pessoas gostaram de nossa fic!

É um estimulo para nós todas as reviews que recebemos.

É nossa gratificação pelo nosso esforço.

E por isso, queremos agradecer à: **Miaka, Hannah, Pat, Vivian Malfoy, Thata, bella-riddle e Milla Malfoy**.

Também sabemos que todos ficaram curiosos para saber quem é o marido da Gina.

Mas para descobrir isso vocês terão que ler a fic! XD

Os Tradutores


	3. Capítulo 03

**Autor: **SueAdamns

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Black Phoenix Potter

* * *

**Capítulo Três **

No dia seguinte, para o deleite de Draco, a casa parecia impecável. O chão brilhava e as paredes pareciam recém-pintadas novamente. Ele andou pelo corredor, direto até o quarto "dela".

"Weasley?" Draco perguntou, já dentro do aposento. Ele foi lentamente até a cama e ergueu as cortinas. Ele observou a forma imóvel dela. Ela aparentava não ter se movido à noite toda.

"Virginia Weasley, eu exijo que você acorde agora." Draco ordenou a ela. A face de Draco avermelhou-se ao ver que ela continuava dormindo. "EU DISSE: VIRGINIA WEASLEY, EU EXIJO QUE VOCÊ ACORDE AGORA!" Draco gritou.

Gina moveu-se levemente e não abriu os olhos. Uma expressão de dor surgiu em seu rosto enquanto uma lágrima escapava.

"Desculpe, dormi demais...Eu sonhei que estava com seu filho..." Gina deixou escapar. Draco deu um passo para trás, claramente horrorizado.

"Eu sinceramente espero que não!" ele cuspiu.

Gina abriu um olho lentamente e então o outro, aparentando angústia. E, após ter percorrido o quarto com o olhar, ela pousou o olhar em Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Gina cochichou.

"Sim." Draco disse solenemente.

Gina lhe deu um sorriso e saiu da cama, parando em frente a ele. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ela caminhava em direção a ele. Gina pôs seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e inclinou-se em sua direção, abraçando-o. Draco enrijeceu e não se moveu enquanto ela o engolfava em um inconfundível abraço.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. Draco cerrou o maxilar e a afastou.

"Você será esperada, todas as manhãs, para o café da manhã, às 7, almoço ao meio dia e jantar às cinco e trinta. Atrasos não são permitidos nessa casa. Você se vestirá adequadamente e irá, certamente, comportar-se." Draco disse a ela.

Gina o olhou como se ele fosse louco.

"Do que você está falando?" Draco lhe atirou um olhar irritado.

"Eu estou falando sobre as regras que você terá de seguir enquanto morar em minha casa." Draco disse cruzando os braços. "Ao contrário de sua velha casa, eu tenho regras."

"A que lugar você se refere?" Gina gritou. Ela escorregou suavemente de volta para a cama e lhe deu um olhar raivoso e cansado. "Enquanto eu viver em sua casa...O que você quer dizer com isso?" Gina perguntou, incerta.

"Você prefere morar nas ruas? Ou, talvez, sair pelo mundo, mudar para a América e viver em um hotel barato? Ele a acharia em uma semana, mas aqui? Ninguém pensaria que você estaria aqui...Na casa de um Malfoy...E se alguém pensar nisso, ninguém seria estúpido o suficiente para vir até aqui e reivindicá-la." Draco disse, parecendo convencido por seu pensamento rápido. "Mas, sem dúvida, vá em frente, não me deixe impedi-la."

"Obrigada." Gina disse, olhando seus pés.

"Quem é ele? Eu exijo saber." Draco disse, quase curiosamente.

"Bem, isso é péssimo, porque eu não estou pronta para dizer." Gina disse em uma voz fraca.

"Ótimo, sua mala está no andar de baixo, em meu escritório, e a vassoura está em meu quarto. O café da manhã é daqui a..." Draco puxou o relógio do bolso. "Dez minutos. Apresse-se e vá se trocar."

Gina suspirou enquanto o via sair do aposento. Lentamente ela saiu da cama, seu corpo doendo, e saiu do quarto. Ela saiu do quarto e entrou em um longo e espaçoso corredor. À esquerda havia uma janela e à direita, escuridão. Respirando profundamente, ela tomou a esquerda, e ao fim do corredor, ela tomou a direita. Após pelo menos dez minutos, ela começou a entrar em pânico.

"Olá? Alguém...Há alguém aí?" Gina guinchou. Um elfo doméstico apareceu em sua frente e Gina gritou, sua voz ecoando pelos corredores vazios.

"Uhn... Hannah, pode ajudar a senhora Malfoy?" O elfo perguntou.

"Eu não sou a senhora Malfoy! Eu sou...Não importa. Diga-me, por favor, onde o café da manhã é servido." Gina pediu educadamente ao elfo. "Isso é, se você não se importa."

Hannah lhe deu um sorriso luminoso e a conduziu de volta pelos corredores rapidamente.

"Esse é seu quarto. Daqui, senhora, você vai por ali" O elfo apontou para o corredor escuro, onde, após algum tempo de caminhada, havia uma escada. Gina andava rapidamente, enquanto o elfo a guiava, tentando concentrar-se nas curvas. Finalmente, o elfo parou em frente a duas grandes portas de carvalho.

"Aqui estamos, senhora."

"Muito obrigada, Hannah. Você foi uma bênção. Você se importaria se eu lhe pedisse dois favores?" Gina olhou esperançosa para o elfo. Os olhos do elfo acenderam-se e ele assentiu.

"Você acha que você poderia me ajudar a encontrar o caminho para cá antes do almoço...E do jantar? Eu realmente não devo me atrasar..." Gina disse ao elfo. O elfo deu um sorriso largo e assentiu novamente.

"Sim senhoras. Hannah faz isso por vocês!" Hannah disse antes de desaparecer. Gina suspirou. Ela havia dito dois favores.

Ela abriu lentamente as portas e entrou em uma grande sala de jantar, com uma mesa de pelo menos seis lugares, e janelas cobertas por cortinas pretas.

"Você está atrasada. Eu lembro-me de ter dito que atrasos não seriam permitidos nessa casa. Sua punição," Gina estremeceu, para repulsa absoluta de Draco, "deverá ser o banimento. Sente-se na outra ponta da mesa." Draco lhe disse esnobemente.

Gina conteve a risada e contraiu os lábios enquanto caminhava para o "banimento" com a cabeça baixa.

"Oh, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso..." Gina pensou, rindo suavemente agora que ela não podia ser vista claramente do outro lado da mesa.

O café da manhã foi rápido. Gina comeu porção atrás de porção. Após terminar, ela olhou para o outro lado da mesa para ver como Draco estava indo. Ele estava olhando em sua direção, mas era apenas isso o que podia dizer, devido a distância.

"Ele está me acenando?" Gina olhou com os olhos semi-cerrados para Draco, esforçando-se para enxergar claramente o outro lado.

"Madame, o mestre requer sua presença à cabeceira da mesa." Um pequeno elfo lhe disse. Gina assustou-se, pulando em seu assento, mas sorriu docemente ao elfo.

"Muito obrigada." Ela disse ao elfo. Os olhos do elfo arregalaram-se ao ver Gina indo em direção à cabeceira da mesa.

"Sim?" Gina perguntou quando estava perto do assento de Draco.

"Eu também me lembro de ter dito para se vestir apropriadamente." Draco disse, olhando as roupas dela com nojo.

"Eu não consegui encontrar o escritório, desculpe." Gina disse envergonhada de suas roupas sujas e rasgadas.

"Ótimo. Siga-me." Draco levantou-se abruptamente e pôs-se a andar sinuosamente pela casa. Ele abriu uma porta de um corredor cheio delas. Ele entrou a passos largos e apanhou a mala dela com um dedo, balançando-a.

"Para onde você estava indo?" ele perguntou. Gina deu de ombros enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Tudo no escritório possuía uma aparência rica, até mesmo a lenha da lareira.

"Para longe."

"E isso é tudo o que você, convenientemente, pegou? O que tem aqui?" Draco perguntou, dando-lhe um olhar divertido.

"Algum dinheiro...Um pouco de comida..." Gina suspirou.

"WOW! Você realmente poderia viver com o que tem aqui. Típico de um Weasley, não pensar." Draco cuspiu.

"Bem, DESCULPE NÃO TER A CAPACIDADE DE PENSAR!" Gina gritou a ele. Draco enrijeceu e olhou a expressão sinistra dela.

"Não, eu acho que não..." Draco disse baixinho. "Então, você não tem roupas?" Draco suspirou olhando uma Gina envergonhada.

"Eu...Eu..."

"Não diga, Weasley. Não é como se você tivesse escolhido estar aqui...Ou voltar...Para lá." Draco disse, pondo sua capa. Ela acenou, agradecida. Draco atirou a capa dela a ela e entrou na lareira, atirando pó de Flú nesta.

"Bem, você vem?" ele perguntou irritado. Gina assentiu e entrou no fogo, com ele. "Beco Diagonal!" Draco gritou.

Gina aterrissou no chão enquanto Draco caminhava para fora da lareira, ainda de pé e aparentando como se ele nunca tivesse estado perto de fuligem. Gina pôs o capuz sobre seu rosto cuidadosamente e levantou-se, ficando ao lado dele.

"Então," Draco disse enquanto a olhava, "essa varinha era uma varinha de segunda mão?" Gina enrijeceu e fez um barulho amuado.

"Malfoy..." Gina disse em uma voz de advertência.

"Eu não estava rindo de sua pobreza." Draco disse com desprezo. Ele a segurou pelo braço e foi em direção à loja Olivaras.

Gina pode perceber parte da multidão por baixo de seu capuz. Um silêncio caiu sobre a multidão, que passou a cochichar, cobrindo a boca com as mãos enquanto cochichava. Ela arriscou dar uma olhadela em Draco. Seu cabelo era quase prateado e não era mais puxado para trás. Ele caminhava bastante ereto e confiante em si mesmo, não se incomodando em imaginar porque as pessoas estavam agindo daquela maneira. Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu tolamente para a multidão.

"BOO!" ele gritou subitamente. Todos deram um pequeno salto, assustadas pela surpresa, até mesmo Gina. Draco sorriu ainda mais escarninho e abriu a porta da loja Olivaras, empurrando Gina à sua frente.

"Ah, Virginia Weasley, eu estava imaginando quando a veria novamente." O senhor Olivaras disse com voz arrastada, saindo de trás de uma estante.

"Sim, bem, ela está te vendo, e se você não se importa, estamos com pressa." Draco cuspiu.

"Ora, olá, senhor Malfoy. Como está sua varinha de corda de coração de dragão?" o sr. Olivaras perguntou gentilmente.

"Felizmente eles não a quebraram. Era isso o que você queria saber? Dê-lhe uma varinha!" Draco gritou com ele, apontando Gina. O sr Olivaras lhe deu um sorriso tolo

"Aqui, tome essa." O sr Olivaras disse, estendendo a Gina uma varinha de carvalho. Quando a mão dela tocou a varinha, um alto e agudo barulho soou pela loja, quebrando todos os objetos de vidro. Gina soltou a varinha rapidamente e segurou o capuz, levemente assustada.

"Não? Eu seria capaz de jurar..." Olivaras olhou Gina curiosamente. "Bem, senhorita Weasley, você teve ter mudado...Pelo que eu pensei..."

Ele estendeu uma escura varinha de mogno e deu um passo para trás. Gina a acenou e uma delicada mistura de ar quente e frio preencheu a loja. Olivaras sorriu.

"11 polegadas, mogno e uma essência muito especial, uma lágrima de dragão...Isso custará 12 sicles senhorita Weasley." Ele disse a Gina.

"Retire da minha conta, Olivaras." Draco assinou a nota e olhou Gina enquanto ela guardava cuidadosamente a varinha no bolso. "Vamos."

Gina saiu rapidamente da loja com Draco. Ele virou-se para Gina, que deu um passo para trás. Ele segurou o braço dela e a levou para dentro da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin.

"Sim, querida?" uma mulher rechonchuda perguntou a Gina.

"Ela precisará de sete das seguintes coisas: saias, vestidos folgados e as suas melhores capas com capuzes grandes. Eu também quero catorze camisas da escolha da dama. Ela escolherá por si mesma." Draco ordenou. Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se e ela ficou feliz por estar usando um grande capuz, que escondia o rubor em seu rosto. Ela nunca havia tido roupas novas, a não ser roupas de dormir.

"Ah, e qualquer outra coisa que ela goste...roupas para drmir e de baixo...Ponha na minha conta." Draco acenou para que a mulher se afastasse com um movimento gracioso de sua mão.

Madame Malkin caminhava apressada, levando itens para um aposento onde Gina pudesse experimentá-los. Gina permaneceu ao lado de Draco enquanto a mulher percorria a loja.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Gina disse a Draco, que a olhou.

"Fique quieta!" ele disse, com raiva. "Quando foi que você casou?" ele perguntou após alguns momentos de silêncio incômodo.

"Há dois anos, uma semana e quatro dias atrás." Gina lhe disse.

"Há quanto tempo ele...?" Draco perguntou.

"Ele começou na nossa noite de núpcias...Ele estava bêbado." Gina disse, olhando seus pés.

"Filho da p..." Draco xingou, o olhar longe.

"É." Gina concordou, olhando-o de uma forma estranha.

"Ok, querida. Eu tenho uma sala pronta, cheia de todos os tipos de roupas." disse Madame Malkin, feliz. Gina foi até o quarto e experimentou todas as roupas. Após algumas horas, as roupas estavam divididas em duas pilhas, as que Gina levaria e as que não levaria.

Gina saiu do quarto, a capa fechada e apontou a pilha de roupas que levaria.

"Eu vou levar essas."

"Vão custar...1004 galeões!" Draco pôs uma chave, longa e dourada, na mão da mulher, completamente desinteressado. Gina, ao contrário, estava horrorizada. 1004!

"Eu as quero entregues agora." Draco disse à mulher. Ela acenou alegremente enquanto empacotava as roupas.

"Droga!" Draco murmurou enquanto eles saíam da loja. Gina deu uma risadinha da expressão irritada dele.

"O que é tão engraçado, Weasley?" Draco perguntou.

"Droga." Gina disse, ainda rindo. "Eu tenho que concordar com você."

"SAIA DAQUI, COMENSAL DA MORTE!" Alguém gritou enquanto eles passavam.

Gina ficou tensa e pensou nisso por um momento. E então, fez sentido: ela estava usando uma capa escura, longa e com capuz! Ela devia estar parecendo com um Comensal da Morte. No segundo seguinte ao dela ter pensado isso, outra pessoa começou a gritar.

"É! Ninguém quer vocês aqui. Nós sabemos o que vocês são!" uma mulher disse, atirando algum tipo de planta na direção deles. Gina guinchou e aproximou-se de Draco, que precisou esquivar-se da planta que voava em sua direção.

"Não enche, sua velha megera!" Draco gritou com a mulher, puxando sua varinha e segurando-a firmemente.

Um grupo de pessoas começou a aproximar-se, formando um círculo ao redor deles. Draco sorriu com desprezo e puxou Gina para perto de seu peito, passando os braços pelas costas dela.

"Não se mova Weasley." Draco disse em um tom baixo para ela. Gina passou os braços pela cintura dele, com medo.

"Abeo abicio vicissitudo" ele gritou.

Lentamente, a multidão foi forçada para trás. Alguns caíram de quatro e outros atirados no chão. Gina olhou por debaixo de seu capuz e uma vez que o aperto de Draco em suas costas se foi, Gina o soltou, olhando ao seu redor, para as pessoas raivosas.

Draco agarrou sua mão e a puxou-a em direção a uma loja e olhando pela janela para as pessoas congeladas. Após alguns segundos, elas começaram a movimentar-se, como se tivessem sido atordoadas.

Gina suspirou de alívio e olhou ao redor. Eles estavam no que parecia uma loja de artigos para poções.

"Posso ajudá-los?" perguntou uma jovem, que mais parecia uma adolescente de trás de um balcão. Gina sorriu e assentiu, puxando o capuz ainda mais para seu rosto.

"Eu tenho...algumas equimoses," Gina começou. "veja, eu estava na Romênia com meu...amigo...ele é um treinador de dragões, e eu realmente fui espancada pelos dragões. Você tem alguma coisa para isso?"

"Oh...Sim, madame! Está nos fundos...Espere um pouco!" a jovem foi até os fundos da loja e voltou carregando um pequeno frasco. "Aqui está!"

Gina apanhou um galeão de seu bolso e o estendeu para a moça. A empregada encarava o pulso descoberto de Gina. A marca de uma mão era claramente visível.

"Não madame. Eu insisto: é por conta da casa." Ela disse, estendendo o galeão de volta para Gina. Gina assentiu e agradeceu a mulher.

Gina tirou a tampa do frasco e, por baixo do capuz, bebeu a substância desagradável. Sua garganta queimou enquanto a substância descia.

"UECK!" Gina disse, quase vomitando. Draco, que estivera olhando pela janela, olhou para Gina.

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco lhe perguntou, irritado. Gina sorriu largamente e deu as costas à atendente, encarando Draco e abaixou o capuz.

O maxilar de Draco relaxou e caiu levemente, MUITO levemente. O cabelo de Gina caiu suavemente pelos ombros, alcançando até um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, e os olhos cor de gengibre dela relampejaram com alegria, mas a melhor coisa era seu lindo sorriso.

"WOW! Você saiu no jornal!" a moça disse. Gina ficou tensa e puxou rapidamente o capuz, enquanto enfiava o cabelo para dentro da capa. Draco estreitou os olhos para ela e fechou o maxilar.

"Vamos." Ele disse a Gina. Gina assentiu e agradeceu à moça uma última vez antes de partir.

* * *

**N/T**

Bem, aí está minha primeira tradução! Espero que gostem! Eu gostei muito da fic, quando li em inglês, e qdo vi q o grupo ia traduzi-la, pedi para traduzir um capítulo, e aqui está!

Reviews, por favor!

Fui!

G.W.M.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Estamos muito felizes pela resposta que essa fic tem tido. Vocês fazem todo o nosso trabalho ser recompensado com suas reviews.

Queremos agradecer à: Nathoca Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Amanda, Carol H, Laura Black Malfoy, Ginny C. Malfoy, Miaka, Hannah e Duda Amaral.

Vocês terão que ler toda a fic para saberem tudo o que vocês perguntaram nas reviews. XD

Os Tradutores


	4. Capítulo 04

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatro **

Gina e Draco deixaram o Beco Diagonal logo após o incidente com o 'comensal da morte'.

―Malfoy. ― Gina o chamou uma vez que eles estavam a salvo no escritório de Draco.

―Não comece, que eu não quero ouvir. ― Draco a cortou, desabando sobre sua cadeira de escritório, colocando as pernas por sobre a escrivaninha.

―Eu só queria dizer: me desculpe, seu grosseiro arrogante! ― Gina levantou a voz, andando em direção à mesa e empurrando as pernas dele para baixo. A lama de seus sapatos sujou toda à superfície e ela torceu o nariz ao ver isso.

―Eu não preciso de sua piedade Weasel(1). ― Draco disse cerrando os dentes. Gina respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

―Por que em nome de Merlim, eu teria pena de você?… Que merda…― Gina perguntou.

―Não finja que não sabe o que aconteceu lá. ― Draco mencionou olhando para lareira, como se explicasse tudo.

―Na verdade, não, eu não sei. Por que VOCÊ não me conta o que aconteceu?― Gina respondeu. Os olhos de Draco refletiram um olhar de dor antes de voltar aquele olhar gelado habitual e ele desejava que ela soubesse o que ele fizera.

―Vá se danar, Weasel.― Draco disse dirigindo-se à porta.

Ele esticou o braço até a maçaneta e ela exasperou-se. Gina se colocou entre ele e a porta. A mão de Draco mantinha-se agarrada firmemente à fechadura e as costas de Gina imprensando a mão contra o corpo dela. Ele deu um pequeno passo adiante e ela prensou-se ainda mais contra a porta.

Gina levantou a cabeça e parou um centímetro dos lábios de Draco.

―Conte-me…― Gina sussurrou contra os lábios dele. Draco tentou aproximar-se um pouco mais, porém ela se esquivou sutilmente, suas faces ainda estavam próximas, mas não se tocavam. ―Conte-me, Draco…― Gina falou.

―Você realmente, não sabe?― Draco riu.

―Não.― Gina desviou seus olhos para seu lábio inferior.

―Eu fui mandado a Azkaban acusado de praticar atividades relativas aos comensais da morte. Eu estive lá desde que eu deixei a escola no sétimo ano. Recentemente eu fui perdoado por Dumbledore da minha sentença.

Gina o olhava para como se de uma hora para outra houvesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nele. Estremeceu levemente, tentou manter o apoio de seu corpo mudando-o de uma perna para outra e recompôs-se.

―C-como?― Gina perguntou.

―Exatamente.― Respondeu seco.

―E po-por que Dumbledore te perdoaria?― Gina perguntou.

―Você nunca irá descobrir agora, não é mesmo? – Draco disse. Gina tentou acalmar sua respiração.―Como se sente dividindo a casa com um comensal da morte convicto?― Draco perguntou claramente debochado.

Gina olhou-o e tentou dar um tapa no rosto dele, contudo Draco segurou o braço da moça e o manteve firme contra seu próprio corpo. Lentamente ele inclinou-se e beijou os lábios dela delicadamente. Ela recuou surpresa. Ele abriu um grande sorriso diabólico e a puxou de volta cheio de desejo. Gina o beijou de volta na mesma intensidade e colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro.

Draco a ergueu com seus braços em volta da cintura dela e a levou para um divã. Gina estava tendo novamente a lembrança de todas aquelas noites em sua mente. Ela empurrou Draco e o chutou bem no meio das pernas. Draco urrou de dor e seu rosto estava completamente transtornado e contorcido por ela. Gina chocou-se com a visão de Draco.

―É a mesma coisa que beijar um.― Gina disse saindo do cômodo.

―CERTO! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS SENTIRÁ ISSO DE NOVO!― Draco gritou.

― Ok, ok, ok. Tudo o que eu consigo escutar é BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ!― Gina gritou e o som ecoou pelo corredor.

―VOLTE AQUI!― Draco berrou do quarto. Gina apenas ria, subindo as escadas e o som ricocheteava chegando ao escritório pela porta aberta. Ele fez uma careta e ergueu-se vagarosamente. ―Marie.

Marie, o elfo doméstico chegou ao local e reparou na cara dolorida de Draco.

―Sim, Mestre?― Ela perguntou incerta.

―Gelo, me traga a porcaria de um pouco de gelo.― Draco disse. A elfa viu onde as mãos do homem estavam pousadas, sobre o abdômen dele e sufocou um sorriso.

―Claro, jovem Mestre… Eu deveria pegar um pouco também para o pé da senhora Malfoy? – Marie perguntou com o rosto ainda prendendo o riso.

―Marie, não me faça lançar um Cruciatus em você! TRAGA-ME GELO!― Draco berrou. A criaturinha deixou o quarto e retornou com um saco de gelo.

Draco colocou a bolsa na área atingida e disse:

―Marie, tranque-a no quarto.― Ela assentiu e partiu de lá.

Draco riu consigo mesmo e deitou-se de costas no divã. Aquela noite seria muito interessante.

…………………………………

Gina olhou para o relógio e sentou-se na cama extravasando seu aborrecimento. Eram cinco e vinte e cinco. Ela sentia o estômago reclamar de fome, ela teria que encará-lo. Ela sabia que teria, mas sua mente dizia: "NÃO! É UMA ARMADILHA!" Por outro lado o estômago discordava. Formou-se uma batalha.

"Faminta num quarto gelado, ou não…", Gina pensava enquanto a barriga roncava alto em protesto.

―ARGH!― Gina bufou frustrada e levantou-se da cama. Ela andou até a porta e tentou abri-la, só para descobrir que ela não abria.

―HANNAH!― E o elfo aparatou dentro do quarto e sorria brandamente.

―Sim, Sra Malfoy.― Hannah cochichou.

―Por que minha porta está trancada, Hannah? Você sabia disso?― Gina perguntou de forma doce.

―Seu marido ordenou que a trancassem.

―Quer dizer que Draco Malfoy ordenou que minha porta fosse lacrada?― Gina indagou. A elfa sorriu e fez sinal que sim. ―Você pode destrancá-la para mim?

―Não, Hanna não tem permissão para deixar a senhora sair!― A pequenina refutou.

―Ah, mas Hannah… Hn, você… Sim, você prometeu que me levaria à mesa do jantar a tempo. Você me prometeu primeiro, então você está obrigada a me levar até lá!― Gina contra-argumentou com a outra, que estava temerosa. Lentamente a elfa apontou para a porta e a destrancou.

―Você vai por aquela porta…― Hannah começou.

―Não! Você prometeu que VOCÊ mesma iria me LEVAR até lá! Assim eu não me perderia.― Gina disse. A elfa começou a jogar sua própria cabeça contra o chão.―NÃO!― Gina exasperou-se e segurou-a.

―Esqueça. Por favor vá dizer a Draco que eu preciso falar com ele… Não, espere, diga a ele que eu o estou esperando em meu quarto e eu tenho uma surpresa para ele como e que quero me desculpar.― Por sua vez a elfa sorri e agradece a Gina.

………………………………

―Mes-sstrrre?

Draco sorriu abertamente e confirmou com a elfa.

―Sim, eu ouvi o que disse. Deixe-me jantar. Não vá mais ao quarto dela.― Draco disse à elfa. Hannah correu para fora da sala de jantar antes de ser dispensada.

Draco vagarosamente seguiu a refeição e ao acabar foi ter com Virgínia.

Ele então foi subindo em direção ao quarto.

"Uma surpresa, ela disse… Merlim sabe que eu nunca me surpreendi com nada…" Draco pensava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Ele passou pelo quarto dela e dirigiu-se ao seu próprio para dar um tempo enquanto a comida assentava dentro de si. Lentamente ele voltou ao quarto dela e bateu à porta.

―Pode entrar.― respondeu uma voz rouca. Draco estremeceu e adentrou o lugar, unicamente para receber um soco diretamente em sua face. Draco caiu para trás sendo aparado pelo chão, segurando os lábios que sangravam.

―MALDIÇÃO!― Ele gritou para ela.

―Isso é por ter me trancado no quarto, seu esnobe IDIOTA! Quem você pensa que é?

―Eu acho que sou a pessoa que salvou sua vida! Esnobe idiota, não é? Eu fui um esnobe idiota quando te trouxe pra cá em vez de deixá-la em algum lugar que aquele homem pudesse te encontrar? Eu te FIZ me dizer alguma coisa? NÃO! E você me dá um soco na boca. Porra!

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e ela parecia estar pensando. Estendeu a mão até Draco lentamente. Ele olhou e a puxou para o chão se pôs sobre ela.

―Draco Malfoy, você tire seu rabo seboso de cima de mim! - Disse ela, trincado os dentes.

―Seboso? O que você quer dizer com isso? - Disse se apoiando sobre um cotovelo.

―Seu cabelo.― Gina disse olhando para cima, o cabelo caia sobre os olhos dele sensualmente e não parecia de forma alguma seboso.

―Sim, meu cabelo.― Draco pegou a mão dela e fez com que corresse pelos fios. Aspirou o doce perfume. Draco sorria enquanto a mão dela passeava pelos seus cabelos, brincando com eles sem ter a mão dele como guia.

―Tão macios…― ela murmurou. Draco sorriu um pouco mais e quase se sentiu mal por tê-la derrubado…quase. Com delicadeza ele retirou a mão da moça e se levantou, trazendo a junto também. Gina parecia chocada.

―Agora que você já me ofendeu, me esmurrou, me chutou e muito mais eu estou indo para cama.― Gina olho furiosa para ele enquanto ele a empurrava de volta ao quarto e fechava a porta.

De uma hora para outra ela não estava mais tão faminta… só nauseada. Foi de volta à cama e deitou-se. Ela estava morrendo de frio e todo o corpo estava dolorido inexplicavelmente.

"O que há comigo?"

Estava lá deitada olhando para o teto pelo que pareceu uma hora. Finalmente se levantou e foi até a porta, a qual estava só encostada. Ela sorriu e saiu pelo corredor escuro.

―Hannah?― Chamou ela em meio as brumas.

―Sim?― Hannah perguntou num tom mais alto.

―Shh!―Sussurrou― Existe alguma luz nesse hall?― A elfa negou com a cabeça. ―Obrigada, Hannah, boa noite.― E Gina continuou se caminho pelos corredores.

Ela começou a perambular ao redor da casa, abrindo as portas por onde passava. Após percorrer dois lances de escada, achou o que procurava, uma imensa biblioteca.

A biblioteca era tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts, não, maior que ela. Gina concluiu quando olhou para cima. Os livros estavam distribuídos em imensas prateleiras que iam até o teto, o qual devia ter a altura de pelo menos quatro casas, com patamares e escadas de mão para cada piso diferente (N/A: Pensem em: _A bela e a Fera_). Deu um sorriso forçado e tocou uma prateleira, olhado para os livros.

O primeiro piso parecia inofensivo. Havia contos por lá, o que para Gina era desinteressante. Ela subiu por uma escada de madeira para outra plataforma e começou a olhar em volta. Encontrou livros sobre criaturas mágicas, justamente o que ela queria. Ela subiu para outro piso e analisou as coisas ao redor. Era uma mistura de livros.

"_Cicatrize sua cabeça_… _Conheça seus pés_… Ok, os Malfoy são oficialmente estranhos", pensou enquanto dedilhava as lombadas dos volumes. "_Cure suas chagas_ Vol. 2… _Poção do Amor Número Nove, Mito ou Fato_…" e mais uma vez se dirigiu a outro piso e começou a esquadrinhá-lo.

Ela finalmente chegou ao último piso e viu um livro mal colocado, de cabeça para baixo. Ela o puxou curiosa e olhou para o título.

"_A vida dos Malfoy_… Oh Merlim! ELES REALMETE TEM UM LIVRO DE BOLSO!". Gina gargalhava silenciosamente e abriu o livro. Ao invés de encontrar os segredos do modo característico como eles sorriam, ela viu uma data, era um diário.

Ainda mais curiosa começou a ler.

'_Meu pai diz que a vida dos Malfoy é ótima. Algumas vezes eu acredito no que ele diz… ou quase. Ele não ama minha mãe e eu sei disso. Ela também sabe, eu realmente não entendo porque eles estão juntos até agora. Essa é a vida dos Malfoy. O casamento dos meus pais foi arranjado pelo Lorde das Travas._

_O Lorde das Trevas. Minha vida já foi decidida com um "Comensal da Morte" estampado em minha testa, embora eu ache que nunca serei um. Não é quem eu sou. Eu sou um líder, não um seguidor, ademais, quem quer seguir um velho maluco, que vive atrás do Potter._

_Harry Retardado Potter. Imbecil teimoso! Isso é o que ele é-'. _A linhas acabavam ali e o dia seguinte estava escrito também.

'_Meu pai me encontrou e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e por sorte eu tinha perto alguns livros sobre as Artes das Trevas. Ele só me ironizou hoje… melhor que ontem, quando me chamou de fresco covarde porque estava lendo, disse que eu deveria estar amaldiçoando os elfos com o que já aprendi. Eu sei todos as maldições, mas os elfos são meus únicos amigos quando estou aqui na Mansão… Isso é outro detalhe, quando se é um Malfoy, você deveria sair por aí fazendo coisas hediondas. Eu não quero fazer isso… Isso significa que eu não sou um Malfoy?_

_Eu não sou um Malfoy? O sangue da família não corre em minhas veias?_

_Eu acho que devia apontar para tudo a minha volta a azará-las, amaldiçoou 'isso', amaldiçoou 'aquilo'. "eu sou um Malfoy, então AMALDIÇOADO ESTEJA!" Isso parece correto? Não, não. Oh, eu esqueci, você deve sorrir com escárnio enquanto faz essas coisas. Merlin. O tal sorriso. Não me entenda mal, eu adoro sorrir desse modo, mas faça-me o favor! "Sorria por isso"; "Sorria por aquilo"… Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! Seria muito mais fácil ser um Weasley. Pobre e feliz._

_Por Merlim? Eu mencionei os Weasley? Seria mais fácil ser como eles? Nossa eu me sinto imundo agora. Eu prefiro ser um rico calhorda a carregar o nome vil dos Weasley. Boa noite… Eu tenho que tomar banho'. _

Colérica, Gina fechou o livro com força antes de reabri-lo na página seguinte.

'_De volta à escola. Ótimo. Outro ano cercado de imbecis. Outro ano com o Idiota do Potter, Weasley e a Sangue-ruim. Graças a Merlin esse é meu último ano… Meu pai anunciou que quem vai me levar à plataforma é minha mãe. Até lá… _

_Eu odeio esse trem estúpido. É incrivelmente tedioso. Eu estava andando por ele e topei com a garotinha Weasley e um brutamontes se agarrando no últmo vagão. Ela não pareceu muito feliz com aquilo... Estranhamente eu também não gostei nada, nada. Fui encontrar Potter no seu vagão de costume. Eu falei pro Weasel n° seis e ele foi ameaçadoramete à caça da Weasel n° sete todo raivoso. Ok, foi assim: eu coloquei um sorriso Malfoy na cara e disse: "sua irmã, aquela pequena vadia está se esfregando com um bruto lá na última cabine… parece até que ela está melhor do que você e a sangue ruim". Foi só o tempo do Potter abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa como: "Oh! Eu quero ser um herói" e também deixar o compartimento. Quase senti pena da merdinha. Ter que aturar o animal ignorante que é o Potter e os discursos que a impedem de qualquer coisa dos também ignorantes irmãos dela, deve ser duro._

_De qualquer forma-', _Gina virou o rosto, pois ouviu um barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechada. Alguém entrou ali. Gina pediu aos céus que fosse algum elfo e não Draco.

Gina se pôs atrás de um balaústre e viu Malfoy puxar um livro em frente ao sofá. Isso fez com que a parede se abrisse e um aparelho de som e uma televisão trouxas apareceram. Gina quase gargalhou com a ironia até ela ver o que ele estava vestindo um short vermelho de seda, que adornavam seu corpo musculoso e esguio e aqueles cabelos macios os quais ela tinha brincado mais cedo estavam desalinhados.

Ele colocou um CD e deitou-se no sofá de couro preto tipicamente masculino. Gina deu uma grande golfada de ar alguma poeira dos livros entrou em sua boca e foi até seu nariz.

'_NÃO ESPIRRE'_, Gina tentou convencer a si mesma de escutar a música.

(2)_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

Eu desistiria para sempre de te tocar

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Porque eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso do que eu jamais estive

_And I don't want to go home right now_

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

_And all I can taste is this moment_

E tudo o que eu quero é aproveitar o momento

_And all I can breathe is your life_

E tudo o que eu posso aspirar é sua vida

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo estará acabado

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Eu só não quero me afastar de você essa noite

_And I don't want the world to see me_

E não quero que todo o mundo me veja

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Porque acho que eles não entenderiam

_When everything's made to be broken_

Quando todas as coisas parecem estar erradas

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

"Atchim!". Gina não conseguiu se conter. Imediatamente a música parou e ela pôde ouvi-lo subindo pela escada. Gina colocou o livro em algum lugar e procurou em volta por alguma coisa a fim de tapeá-lo. Ela encontrou um romance e fingiu estar completamente absorta nele.

― VOCÊ?― Draco gritou quando a encontrou no canto, ele tinha sua varinha estendida em punho (imagine como veio a calhar… por pouco)

Gina olhou para a varinha.

―Você vai me lançar uma maldição?― Perguntou, imaginando onde ele guardava a varinha estando em trajes tão mínimos.

―Não.― Respondeu abaixando a varinha. ―O que está fazendo acordada aqui tão tarde?

―Eu não conseguia dormir… Que horas são?

―O que está lendo?― Perguntou olhando a prateleira desconfiado.

―Eu estou lendo… _Maldição do amor…_ Por quê?

―Não, não está. – Draco retorquiu a inspecionando. Gina o olhou de forma inocente.

―Sim, eu estou…

―Não minta para mim― Draco a avisou

―Eu NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO!―

―Certo! Sobre o que é, então?

―Há duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, estão apaixonados, mas ainda não se deram conta disso.―Gina respondeu de volta. Draco rolou os olhos.

―Na verdade, isso é perto do fim da história e você está no começo. Primeiramente eles se odeiam e ele quer matá-la, mas ele não pode por causa da MALDIÇÃO DO AMOR.― Ele enfatizou bem o título― Que está sobre ela. Você estava lendo meu diário. Eu sei que estava. Eu sempre o deixo ali.― e apontou para onde o diário deveria estar.― E agora está aqui e com o lado certo para cima.― Ele apontou para o livro e levantou um sobrancelha.

Gina jogou o romance por cima da balaustrada e pegou o diário, tentando achar onde tinha parado.

―O que está fazendo?― Draco perguntou aborrecido

―Eu não terminei ainda. – Gina disse a ele.

―Hein? VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS LER MEU DIÁRIO MAIS DO QUE JÁ LEU!― Ele gritou e ela abriu um largo sorriso.

―Então me azare.― Gina disse alegremente. Draco a olhou fuzilando com os olhos. ―Sem sorrisinho de escárnio?

―ME DEVOLVA O LIVRO!― Ele gritou

―NÃO! ISSO É UMA BIBLIOTECA!― Ela argumentou de volta. Draco pareceu estar refletindo sobre o assunto e assentiu.

―Tudo bem, fique com ele.― Ela o olhou atônita.―Você vai desejar nunca ter começado quando o tiver lido todo.

―O que você quis dizer? – Gina perguntou.

―Saia da minha frente, Weasel. – Draco a empurrou levemente.

―Você se esqueceu o "n° sete".― Ela disse. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha previsivelmente.

―Do que você está falando?

―Eu sou a Weasel número sete. Não me confunda com os Weasels de Um a Seis.― Gina ria. Draco olhou divertido mas não riu.

―Me dê meu livro.― Ele ordenou em um tom que por muitas pessoas poderia ser considerado ameno vindo de um Malfoy.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha o imitando e apontado um dedo para o livro.

―Não olhe para mim, diário! AZARADO ESTEJA!― Gina ria e piscou para ele. Draco deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

―Não ria de mim, rapaz! AMALDIÇOADO ESTEJA! – Gina sorriu falsamente e Draco riu um pouco mais e sorriu até relaxar os olhos que brilhavam. Ela parou de fingir e começou a admirá-lo. Ele ficava extremamente atraente quando sorria daquele jeito.

O rosto de Draco modificou-se para sua marca registrada quando ela o olhou de forma faminta.

―Você não fez corretamente, Você diz assim: AMALDIÇOADO, aí sorri com escárnio com um pouco de nojo e aí se certifique que seu rosto está totalmente sem emoções. Ah, o sorriso deve estar nada menos que perfeito. – Ele brincou. Sorriu e olho-a divertidamente.

'_Eu acabei de fazer uma piada?'_, pensou e seu rosto se tornou impassível e os olhos perderam o brilho.

―Boa Noite, Weasley.― Draco disse friamente. Gina atentou para sua mudança repentina e pôs-se mais próxima a ele.

―O que há de errado? – Ela indagou. O rosto de Draco estava insensível.

―Nada pequena Weasel.―Draco disse e ela o olhou curiosa.

―Algo está errado. Um segundo atrás você estava todo "azarações" comigo e agora… está sendo um Malfoy pra cima de mim.― Gina olhou para ele acusatoriamente.

―Bem, essa é uma coisa estranha; meu nome é Malfoy, o que quer dizer que eu sou um. ― Draco disse com uma voz aborrecida.

―Um Malfoy não beijaria uma Weasley do modo que você fez.― Gina contestou. Ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros.

Gina riu do jeito Malfoy e puxou o rosto dele para baixo e beijou aqueles lábios. Draco nada fez para impedi-la e nos primeiros momentos não reagiu. Lentamente ele começou a retribuir o beijo e Gina apartou o ato.

― Noite… Malfoy n° Um.― Gina disse com o diário bem seguro entre suas mãos.

― Noite Weasel n° Sete.― Draco disse para ela enquanto ela descia pela escada de mão.

Continua.

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Significado daqueles números que vc fica morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que é (ou mais chic: NOTAS DE RODAPÉ):_

Weasel significa doninha pra que não sabe; porém achei que ia perder a graça se traduzisse, porque a autora tenta fazer graça a partir do trocadilho já que Weasley e Weasel se parecem um pouco e também porque Weasel adquire um certo sentido perjorativo que eu não sei explicar… Desculpem XD

A autora não deixou nenhuma referência da música, portanto eu não sei responder se é original dela ou de algum artista, nem seu nome.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Um capítulo para mostrar o dinamismo entre o Draco e a Gina.

Aos poucos os caps mostraram como será o tipo de relacionamento deles.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Soi, Nathoca Malfoy, Duda Amaral, SafirA-StaR, miaka, Nami Nayuuki, Pat, Hannah e Mrs. Malfoy**.

Os Tradutores


	5. Capítulo 05

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Gina permaneceu na cama durante a noite toda, acordada, lendo o diário dos piores momentos de Draco e algumas das coisas mais doentias que já havia lido. Os dois, ele e ela tinham muito em comum.

Gina secou uma lágrima que havia escorregado de seu olho, e aberto caminho até o canto de seus lábios.

"Oh Draco... pobrezinho", Gina sussurrou para si mesma enquanto lia o registro no diário.

"_Meu pai apareceu em meu quarto na última noite, trazendo o inferno novamente. Ele pegou aquela faca comprida e me esfaqueou no quadril. Não foi assim tão ruim, isso me permitiu levar a melhor._

_Eu puxei a faca de meu quadril e fiz um talho no rosto dele. Ele segurou meu pulso e o apertou até quebrá-lo e então continuou a me apunhalar e furar com coisas pontudas até que ele estivesse cansado demais para continuar, então ele chutou até que suas pernas também estivessem cansadas._

_Ele me deixou, para que eu me arrumasse, a ceia de Natal era em cinco minutos. Então, eu levantei do chão, meu sangue encharcando minha toalha, e voltei para o banheiro para tomar outra ducha._

_Assim que ele me deixou, eu apanhei algumas roupas, amarrei meu malão à minha vassoura e parti. Eu voei pelos arredores da Inglaterra, e então fui para King's Cross, carregando minha vassoura e meu malão. Quando estava lá, peguei um carrinho e arrastei-me através da barreira. Eu paguei e peguei o trem de volta para escola. Eu tive que esperar por uma hora, mas não foi tão ruim assim._

_Quando cheguei lá, larguei minhas coisas no Saguão de Entrada e fui procurar Madame Pomfrey. Eu me senti tão tonto enquanto subia as escadas que tive de parar. Aquela jovem Weasley correu em minha direção. Eu a xinguei, com um sorriso tolo no rosto._

_Eu nunca esquecerei o que ela fez._

_Ela olhou para mim e me olhou nos olhos. Depois que me estudou, ela pegou minha mão e a pôs sobre seu ombro, e caminhou comigo até a ala hospitalar. Quando chegamos lá, ela me ajudou a deitar em uma cama e partiu._

_Ela não fez um único comentário ruim ou negativo. Depois de tudo o que fiz para ela, ela me ajudou. Eu não a entendo._

_Pomfrey continuava feia e gorda. Eu odeio aquela mulher, mas ela me curou. Eu não dei um grito enquanto as poções queimavam minha pele, afinal nunca gritei enquanto meu pai me batia, não gritaria por causa de uma poção_.

_Eu dormi, e quando acordei, havia dois sapos de chocolate me esperando, em frente á cama, com algumas flores selvagens. Eu perguntei a Pomfrey de onde eles tinham vindo e ela sorriu e disse que vinham de uma garota muito simpática._

_Eu sei de quem ela está falando. A jovem Weasley. Qual é o nome dela? Jean? Amy? Valerie? Aphrodite? ARGH! Por que eu tenho que ser tão ruim com nomes? Eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com Virgens. Eu não sei._

_De qualquer forma, a garota os trouxe, eu acho. Por pena, sem dúvida. Eu tenho que mostrar a ela. Ninguém sente pena de um Malfoy". _

Gina releu algumas partes, especialmente a parte que dizia que ela tivera pena de Draco. Quem tinha um Natal daqueles? Não era normal, mas um Malfoy também não era.

'_Alguma coisa a ver com Virgens?'_, Gina riu enquanto se esticava na cama macia.

Ela olhou para o relógio da escrivaninha e pulou da cama. O café da manhã era em uma hora e ela estava faminta. Apanhando o livro e pondo-o debaixo da cama, ela caminhou lentamente pelo quarto, de pijama. O pijama era estampado com patos amarelos sobre um fundo azul, na calça, e a camiseta era azul clara, para combinar.

Gina nunca conseguiu ter vontade de tirar o pijama e como ela iria tomar café da manhã sem Draco, ela não viu problema algum de continuar de pijamas.

Gina, sendo a garota sortuda que era, abriu as portas para a sala onde era servido o café da manhã apenas para encontrar Draco, também de pijama.

"AH!", Gina disse, se escondendo atrás de uma das portas. Draco olhou para cima e para a porta com uma expressão passiva.

"Sim?"

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?", Gina arfou. A calça de seda preta dele deixava seus músculos peitorais bem à vista.

"Eu estou tomando uma xícara de café, você pode entrar", Draco disse, sonolentamente. Gina observou enquanto ele acenava para que ela entrasse, seu cabelo caindo desarrumado por sobre seu rosto.

"Obrigada", Gina disse, enquanto caminhava para dentro da sala.

Draco estava bocejando, os olhos fechados, espreguiçando-se em sua cadeira. Ele tomou um gole de café e olhou para ela, cuspindo o café. O café espirrou no rosto dela e na toalha branca da mesa.

"Eu... É... Você... Estava... Muito quente", Draco gaguejou enquanto levantava-se e ia na direção dela, com seu guardanapo de tecido branco.

Gina sentou-se perfeitamente ereta enquanto olhava para ele vindo em sua direção. A calça dele pendia de seu corpo atlético, uma cicatriz perfeitamente visível em seu quadril.

"Eu não lembro disso", ela disse, enquanto ele limpava seu rosto.

"Lembra do quê?", Draco perguntou, enquanto inclinava-se, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Daquele dia em que te levei para a ala hospitalar", Gina disse, enquanto se inclinava em direção a ele, tocando-o no quadril, onde a cicatriz estaria.

Draco congelou quando sentiu as mãos dela vaguearem pela cintura da calça, tocando delicadamente seu quadril. Ele gemeu e deu um passo para trás.

"Virgínia", ele avisou.

"Eu não lembro... Me mostre", Gina olhou para ele e então para seu quadril. Draco olhando para ela, em dúvida.

"É extremamente inapropriado, Weasley", Draco murmurou, permanecendo com uma postura reta enquanto olhava o rosto dela.

Gina se inclinou para frente e puxou a calça dele um pouco para baixo, para revelar uma cicatriz de cerca de seis polegadas de comprimentos.

"Doeu?", Gina perguntou.

"Foda-se, Weasley", Draco respondeu, saindo tempestivamente da sala de jantar e batendo as portas. Gina levantou-se e o seguiu, batendo as portas atrás dela. Ele já havia subido o primeiro lance de escadas e quando ela o alcançou, a porta do quarto dele foi batia à sua frente.

Ela revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, entrando no quarto.

"WEASLEY! Você não tem modos? BATA antes de entrar!", Draco escarneceu raivosamente.

"Escute Malfoy, seja lá o que eu tenha feito para te deixar irritado, eu sinto muito, mas isso NÃO é desculpa para dizer a uma DAMA para, como você disse, ir se foder", Gina disse fulminando-o com o olhar. Draco assentiu e acenou com a mão, como se estivesse dispensando-a.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas", ele disse, sarcasticamente. Gina, sem saber porque se incomodara com isso, voltou para seu quarto e trancou a porta, pegando o diário novamente.

"_Inferno._

_Inferno._

_INFERNO!_

_Agora que já foi, eu quero dizer, Inferno, é exatamente para onde meu pai deveria ir. Ele voltou novamente à escola, me levou embora e me bateu como nunca. Ele chutou meu rosto...Eu juro que, se ficar uma ÚNICA marca, eu o mato._

_Uma ameaça vazia, eu sei...Merda, minha mãe está prestes a entrar aqui...Eu mencionei que ele me arrastou de volta para a mansão?"._

Gina se sentiu mal por ele, a vida dele, a forma como agia, tudo agora fazia sentido, mais do qualquer coisa. Sem amor. Se ele tivesse sido um Weasley, Merlin não permitisse, ele seria como ela e sua família, sempre feliz e amorosa, ou ao menos era como ela costumava ser em casa. Se ela tivesse sido uma Malfoy, Gina pensou, ela já estaria morta. A maneira como ele sobrevivera a espantava. Ela olhou a página seguinte; estava manchada por gotas de sangue.

"_Bem...Acho que o matei",_ Gina deixou escapar uma arfada enquanto continuava lendo. Não?

"_Ele entrou me meu quarto, trazendo o, adivinha, INFERNO! Ha. Realmente, eu divirto a mim mesmo. Ele tentou me castrar, então eu o esfaqueei no peito. Ele cuspiu um pouco e saiu do meu quarto, então minha mãe entrou e jogou o Crucio em mim... Se eu dissesse que durou até que o braço dela ficasse pesado, seria uma mentira._

_Durou uns 30 minutos. Fiquei de cama por uma semana e então fui enfiado no trem de volta à Hogwarts após o Natal e forçado a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Doía tudo._

_Eu bem que queria lembrar o nome daquela jovem... A garota Weasley... Eu derrubei meus livros e quando fui pegá-los, ela chegou primeiro. Ela os pegou, sem sequer olhar quem eu era, me segurou pelo braço, me levou de volta ao castelo e então me entregou os livros, se afastando. Ela nunca me olhou. Nem se incomodou com quem eu era, apenas me ajudou". _

Gina pensou por um segundo. Ela não se lembrava... Ela realmente fizera isso?

"_Depois que nós entramos, aquele bruto foi até ela... Acho que ele é um Grifinório... Não estou totalmente certo, mas ele agarrou o braço dela com força e a empurrou pelo primeiro lance de escadas, sibilando ameaças para ela. Ela começou a tremer e eu decidi que o bruto precisava de uma lição. Estilo Malfoy. Aqui está como foi._

_Eu chamei a jovem._

'_Hey Weasley, volte aqui'. Eu chamei. Ela enrijeceu e olhou para o bruto, cujo aperto estreitou-se, se é que isso era possível. Ele virou-se friamente em minha direção e eu dei alguns passos em direção à escada._

'_Ela está comigo'. Ele me disse. Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para ela. Ela parecia apavorada._

'_E você pensa que sabe como tratar uma mulher?', eu perguntei. Ele cerrou os dentes._

'_Ela é MINHA e isso é tudo o que importa, Malfoy'._

'_Não, ela é dela mesma, não sua. Solte-a', eu lhe disse. Ele-"_

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Muitas de suas memórias ela bloqueara, particularmente essa. Nunca recebera uma surra daquelas antes. Ela tentou recompor-se enquanto continuava a leitura.

"_Ele a jogou contra uma parede, e eu decidi que era o suficiente. Eu peguei minha varinha e o enfeiticei até o esquecimento. A jovem sentou-se contra a parede, gritando dentro das mãos. Eu senti uma pontada de culpa por ela. Eu subi as escadas, apanhei os livros dela, juntando-os à pilha dos meus livros e tentei ajudá-la a levantar-se e levá-la para a ala hospitalar, passando por cima do já mencionado bruto. Eu a deixei em uma cama, soluçando. Eu pus os livros ao lado_ dela".

"_Eu não consigo acreditar no que fiz a seguir, mas eu me inclinei e lhe disse:_

'_Se você se cansar daquele bruto feio, você sabe onde me achar. Você sempre tem uma escolha, Weasley. Não seja uma puxa-saco'. Ela me olhou, realmente me olhou, e se inclinou e beijou minha testa._

'_Eu nunca tive a escolha'. Ela sussurrou, chorando silenciosamente._

'_Besteira. Você sempre tem uma escolha. Não seja uma tola. Como eu disse...Se você se cansar, você sabe onde me achar. Até mais Weasley'.Eu me levantei e deixei-a chorando". _

"_Tudo o que vou dizer sobre o dia seguinte é que ela provavelmente nunca descobriu quem mandou os 12 pacotes de sapos de chocolate ou o buquê de flores, uma vez que quem o fez o fez por meio de corujas, assim aquela gorda que tanto a irrita nunca descobriria". _

"_Eu avisei o Weasley número seis sobre a irmã dele"._

'_Sua irmã está na ala hospitalar', eu disse simplesmente. Ele me olhou com o que pareceu choque. Ele estendeu a mão e chacoalhou a minha, agradecendo, ele ouvira sobre o bruto... Eu não lembro o nome dele. Dane-se. Qual era o nome do bruto... Eu até esqueci o nome da irmã dele. Destinada a ser 'jovem Weasley' eu acho. De qualquer forma, o garoto da câmera... Uh... Cannon... Cameron... Creevey... É isso mesmo, Creevey tinha uma foto do bruto, e eu falando sobre a câmera que ele estava desenvolvendo, tentando conseguir provas._

"_É até engraçado, enquanto eu caminhava para as masmorras aquele bruto ainda estava inconsciente no chão gelado de pedra. Com imenso prazer, eu pisei e pulei algumas vezes nele, até que meu corpo devastado pelo Crucio protestou de dor. Então eu me acalmei chutando-o. Algumas vezes eu me preocupo se sou muito parecido com meu pai. Talvez algum dia, eu me torne ele"._

Gina estava chorando ao final do registro. No dia seguinte aos acontecimentos, o bruto feio, como Draco o apelidara, foi até a ala hospitalar, tarde da noite, arrastando-a de lá pelos cabelos e levando-a até a floresta. Ele a acusara de traí-lo com o Malfoy e então batendo nela até que ela se sentisse uma polpa, não se importando com isso. Gina se lembrava da surra.

Começara bastante simples. Gritando com ela como se ela não importasse, como se tudo fosse culpa dela...E ela acreditara nele. Então tudo piorou.

Ele a esbofeteara e ela caíra no chão duro da floresta. Gina tentara levantar-se, mas outra pancada a atingira no rosto e ela estava de volta ao chão, tudo rodando selvagemente, enquanto ela tentava focar a visão. Ela sentira uma batida do lado do rosto e sentiu algo gotejando, era seu lábio, passara a sangrar. Enquanto ela olhava o sangue, um soco a atingiu no nariz.

'_Eu ainda consigo me lembrar do barulho perfeitamente, o estalo alto'_, Gina lembrou, ainda ouvindo o som ecoando dentro de seus ouvidos, e começando de novo e de novo. _'Meu nariz quebrou e a dor que explodiu... eu nunca havia sentido antes'._

Todo o seu rosto sangrava, naquela noite, e havia sangue em sua camiseta e dentro de sua boca. Ela engoliu um pouco, apenas tentando respirar. Gina começara a gritar, achando que alguém a encontraria.

Ele começara a chutá-la, dizendo para ela que calasse a boca, mas ela não conseguiu.

'_Eu gritei até alguém correr em nossa direção e ele fugir, como o bastardo covarde que ele era',_ Gina suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Gina, você está bem?", uma voz masculina.

"Meu nariz foi quebrado em milhões de pedaços, isso é bom?", e desmaiara.

Ela rolou na cama, gritando alto. Por que ninguém percebera? Por que eles não a ajudaram? Não, pelo contrário, deixaram ela casar-se com o monstro. Não fora realmente sua escolha. Ela tivera que...Gina tentou dizer a si mesma que não tivera escolha, mas a verdade foi mais forte. Ela tivera. Malfoy estava certo naquele dia. Ela tivera uma escolha.

XXXXX

N/T:

Olha eu aqui de novo! Espero que gostem da tradução, é a minha segunda! E eu adoro essa fic, nem sei por que, acho que é porque ela é diferente de todas que eu jé li...

Fui!

G.W.M.

**Nota do grupo:**

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu, Anna-Malfoy, tive alguns problemas com meu PC e como sou eu que posto as fics, fiquei impedida de fazê-lo. Mas agora as atualizações vão voltar a serem semanais.

Nosso agradecimentos à: **Soi, SafirA-StaR, Duda Amaral, Hannah, ****Marshmallow Girl, miaka, Helena Malfoy, Kirina Li, Nathoca Malfoy, Nami Nayuuki, Ginny Lupin, Cris Malfoy e Bebely Black.**

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Sakura Scatena

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Gina levantou de sua cama e jogou o livro no chão. Era isso. Ela tinha que lidar com o Malfoy e seu temperamento.

Ela escancarou sua porta e andou até a dele, respirando fundo. Gina bateu forte, e esperou.

"O que você quer, Weasley?", Draco disse através de sua porta.

"Por favor, venha à porta, eu gostaria de uma palavrinha".Gina disse-lhe com uma voz autoritária.

"Não" Draco terminou. Gina rangeu seus dentes. Qual era o propósito de bater na porta se ele a dispensaria? Ela chutou a porta e entrou confiante no quarto.

"Levanta", Gina disse-lhe, as lágrimas de cedo já secas em seu rosto. Draco estava deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro usando óculos. Levantou-se de sua cama, e andou até ela, deixando seus óculos junto ao livro.

"O que?", ele perguntou. Gina deu um tapa em seu rosto com toda a força que conseguia, pondo toda a sua força nele.

"QUE MERDA!", Draco gritou com a mão em sua bochecha.

"Não se atreva a me dizer para me foder de novo Malfoy!", Gina argumentou. Brava, saiu do quarto batendo fortemente a porta, fechando-a, e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

**Xxxxxx**

Draco viu ela sair com passos fortes de seu quarto. Ele sentiu suas calças apertarem bem no meio, e imediatamente balançou sua cabeça.

'_Você não pode pensar nela desse jeito. Você sabe que não pode. Ela é uma... Weasley'_. Sua mente gritava, mas seu desejo estava dizendo ao contrario. Ele sorriu amargamente e se dirigiu de volta a seu livro e sentou de novo em sua cama.

Ela tinha coragem, ele tinha de admitir. Ele sabia que deveria estar amaldiçoando-a por dar-lhe um tapa, mas ele não podia conter o sorriso.

Draco tentou se concentrar de novo no livro, mas sua mente não deixava. Lentamente, ele percebeu estar andando para fora de seu quarto, parando em frente à porta dela. Bateu suavemente enquanto ouvia ela soluçando do outro lado da porta.

"O que?", ela gritou.

"Posso, por favor, entrar?" Draco perguntou. Ouviu-a andar pelo quarto.

"Não".

"Virgínia, será que você poderia, por favor, abrir a porta?", ele chamou pela porta mantendo sua voz calma. Escutou-a respirar profundamente enquanto abria a porta.

"Bem. O que é Malfoy?", Gina perguntou. Ele deu um passo à frente e deu um gentil beijo em seus lábios.

"Me desculpa", Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele sentiu ela tremer enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Gina o sentiu beijando seu pescoço. Ela enrijeceu. Não de novo.

Enquanto sua mão deslizava para suas costas, ela imaginou coisas que poderiam acontecer a seguir. Ele poderia puxar ela de encontro ao chão brutalmente, segurando suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e batendo nela selvagemente com a outra mão até ela não conseguir se mexer mais. Aí ele entraria nela rudemente, machucando suas delicadas pernas. Iria morder seu pescoço e seios tão forte quanto pudesse para ouvir ela responder. Ele era doente.

Gina o empurrou com toda sua força e caiu no chão.

"Não, por favor, não", ela sussurrou enquanto se punha em posição fetal no chão.

"Levanta Weasley. Eu iria te estuprar", ele disse e saiu do quarto bravo com ela e consigo mesmo.

**xxxxxx**

Gina aos poucos foi se acalmando e se levantou do chão, seus braços abraçando seu corpo. Ela andou pra fora do quarto e correu pelo corredor da casa, até que suas pernas não pudessem correr mais. Ela parou em frente a uma porta dourada e abriu-a devagar.

"A-Alo?", Gina chamou.

"Senhorita Malfoy, precisa de alguma coisa?", Hannah, a elfa perguntou, por detrás dela.

Gina pulou e andou pelo recinto.

"Não. Hannah o que é esse quarto?", Gina perguntou.

"O quarto da senhora Malfoy", a elfa respondeu.

"Obrigada, isto é tudo Hannah", Gina sussurrou enquanto andava pelo quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

As paredes eram pretas, junto ao teto, criando um clima gótico. Um enorme tapete cinza cobria uma parte do chão preto, e escorregava para debaixo da cama. Enquanto olhava o recinto, tocando em algumas coisas, notou o vazio de figuras ou fotos no quarto. Não existia nenhum livro, foto ou algum objeto que poderia ser considerado sentimental. Gina andou até a cama; tinha lençóis pretos e uma coberta preta, com almofadas de seda vermelha. Gina percebeu que eram as únicas cores que havia no quarto.

'Como seria ser Narcissa Malfoy? Você sentiria alguma coisa?'. Se sentiu melhor só por sair do quarto. Ele possuía um a energia que fazia você desejar sair, ou fazia você sentir que não deveria estar lá.

Riu com seu ultimo pensamento. Ela realmente não deveria estar lá.

Ela voltou ao seu quarto como num transe e pegou o diário de Draco de onde havia deixado.

**xxxxxx**

_Diário, eu acabei de perceber que escrevi uma folha inteira sobre aquela garota que o nome eu não consigo lembrar. Uma pena realmente. Em Poções hoje, eu joguei alguns olhos de sapos extras no caldeirão do Potter. Explodiu, e o Snape ficou furioso. Weasley molhou as calças. Foi maravilhoso._

Gina olhou o resto. Nada importante estava ali. Era quase tudo sobre brincadeiras com Harry e Rony. Ela passou para outras paginas, e alguma coisa caiu do livro para o chão. Gina pegou lendo-o.

_Draco_

_Seu comportamento no Natal, não será esquecido garoto. Você pagará quando eu me recuperar._

_Eu fui informado que você ajudou a Weasley. Você cortará qualquer laço que tem com ela e não ira mais conversar com a garota. Você se casará com a Pansy Parkinson ou Millicent Buldstrode. Você não tem alternativa._

_Seu comprometimento com nosso comum amigo irá se concretizar essa semana. Você fará como eu mandar._

_LM_

Gina terminou e começou a ler outra parte do diário.

_Lucius pensa que eu irei me juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Diz que eu não vou falar com a garota Weasley. Isso apenas faz com que eu queira debochar de seu senso. Um outro pensamento, não. Quem ele pensa que é para me dizer com quem eu deva me casar. Eu asseguro que não será com aquelas porcas. Deixando-as de lado, eu preferia morrer a me juntar a aqueles "homens" em sua luta para matar o Potter. Yeah. Isso o que eu quero fazer. Ser um seguidor de um homem velho e caduco. Exatamente! Meu pai realmente pode ler a minha mente._

Gina pulou de página e continuou a ler.

_O pai mandou uma coruja autodestrutiva. Eu serei iniciado no ultimo dia escolar. Isso é em duas semanas. Eu sou aquela palavra que significa ser um fraco, a que eu não escrevo há semanas, meses. Eu estava doente da mente._

_Eu não posso me juntar aos Comensais, mas se eu não o fizer, eles irão me matar. Eu não tenho saída e eu me recuso a pedir ajuda. Quem poderia me ajudar? Não existe ninguém._

_Também me mandou uma coruja dizendo que a minha mãe faleceu. Logo depois de eu receber uma carta de uma coruja irritante. Era dela._

_Nesta, ela descrevia uma reunião na qual ela havia escutado. Lucius iria mata-la por abandonar a causa. Eu nunca realmente a amei, mas isso me perturbou. Como ele pôde fazer isto a ela? Ela me disse que ele foi até seu quarto naquela noite, e a forçou a fazer sexo com ele, e depois com cada um dos Comensais. Até Voldemort teve a sua chance. Depois ela se desculpou por suas ações, rezando para que eu a perdoasse. Eu não a perdôo. Ela sabia o tempo todo o que estava fazendo. Dezessete anos passando por isso, ela sabia o tempo todo. Eu não a perdôo, mas eu a liberto. _

Gina não conseguia acreditar nisso. Lucius havia deixado todos os Comensais estuprarem sua esposa. De repente o quarto preto, fazia sentido. Essa não era provavelmente a única vez que ele se forçou contra ela. Ela esteve no mesmo lugar e posição de Gina. Sentiu uma empatia enquanto lia a próxima folha.

_Amanhã me formo. Irei fugir para nunca mais ser visto. Pai nunca irá me encontrar. Nestas últimas duas semanas, estive retirando a cada dia algum dinheiro de Gringotes. Possua mais de duzentos galeões, e irei embora. Idiota do Potter, pelo menos seus pais o amaram por um tempo. Eu sou apenas uma propriedade. Alguém que deveria carregar um nome._

_Eu me odeio. Por que eu nasci? Para viver um inferno de buraco como vida. Para brigar com o Potter? Eu espero por tanto mais. Chega._

_Eu odeio você Potter! Você e seu pequeno mundo perfeito. E daí que você teve de viver com trouxas. Idiota. Você nunca pensa?_

_Eu odeio todos os Weasleys. Sempre cercados por amor e com a família. Sempre felizes._

_Eu odeio você Dumbledore! Você sempre salva o Potter e o Weasley e a Sabe Tudo, nunca eu. Você nunca viu que eu necessitava de ajuda. Eu sou apenas um estudante que está na sua escola. Você não liga. Você é igual a todo o resto daquelas cabeças de carne. Idiota. Eu irei morrer porque você não notou que eu estava em apuros. Potter pode quebrar apenas uma unha, e você já nota. Sempre foi sobre o Potter._

_Eu tenho todo esse ódio, mas nenhum amor. A única pessoa que realmente fez alguma coisa para me ajudar foi aquela garota Weasley. Ela, eu não odeio._

_Eu não te odeio garota Weasley. Você foi à única que alguma vez foi legal comigo sem outros motivos. Eu te devo uma, Virgínia Weasley._

_Amanhã eu irei morrer ou viver. É só isso. Eu acredito que será assim todo o dia. Todo o dia você morrerá ou viverá, mas amanhã a probabilidade está contra mim. Eu irei morrer. Sei disso, e aceito. Deixarei esse diário na posse... _

_Eu não tenho ninguém para deixar isso. Ninguém lembrará de mim por quem eu realmente fui. Eu sempre serei lembrado como a bicha de Sonserina, com nenhuma razão para isto. Devo levar isto comigo, eu acho. Não tinha outra opção. Até a morte, Draco Vlad Malfoy._

Gina soltou o livro. Ela queria ler os seus pensamentos e as coisas que aconteceram no próximo dia? Já sabia uma coisa que havia acontecido. Ela havia dito a ele boa sorte e lhe dado um beijo. Gina abriu o livro.

_Eu estou no meu caminho a Azkaban. Fui relatado por atividades como comensal e a intenção de iniciação, idiotas, esse sou eu. Aqui esta o que aconteceu._

_Coloquei-me na parede do corredor esperando; não tinha jeito de conseguir comer. Logo, todo o sétimo ano saiu do café da manha com Dumbledore. Ele sorriu para todos e disse-nos quão orgulho ele tinha de nós e que iria "realmente" "sentir" "nossa" "falta". Mentira. Nem se importava com metade de nós, e a outra metade, ele nem deveria, e a metade dessa metade que se ferre._

_De qualquer jeito, ele estava todo sorridente enquanto nos levava ao trem, alunos do sétimo ano podem ir para o trem trinta minutos antes, para pegar lugares bons. Então eu fui ate lá e saquei a minha Nimbus, preparando para ir embora. Dumbledore veio até mim e perguntou o que estava fazendo. Disse-lhe que iria numa viagem um pouco ao Norte de Hogwarts. _

_Infelizmente para mim, esse era o lugar aonde os Comensais mantendo-se acampados, ao Norte de Hogwarts. Como eu deveria saber? E daí eu estar lá fora esperando o trem partir, para eu poder ir embora, e a garota Weasley, eu digo Virgínia ter vindo até mim e ter dito "Boa sorte, Draco Malfoy". Apertou a minha mão, deu-me um beijo na bochecha e foi embora. Eu não tinha certeza porque ela fez isso. Será o meu último momento feliz._

_Aí o gigante feio me deu um olhar mortal enquanto passava, e depois de um tempo o trem encheu e foi embora. Montei na minha vassoura e pelo menos cinqüenta aurores apareceram, apontando varinhas para mim, e dizendo para desmontar. Maldita sorte. Por que eu?_

_Dumbledore apenas me encarou o tempo inteiro, não sorrindo, nem piscando. Estamos quase chagando a Azkaban. Dumbledore está deixando eu ficar com você; eu mencionei que ele veio junto? Bom, ele veio. Estranho, eu me pergunto o porque. Oh Merlim, está tão escuro. Não me deixe cair. Até a morte. –Draco-_

Gina deixou o livro, pensando no que ele escreveu em seu diário. Parecia que ele não tinha sorte em nada.

Será que Dumbledore pensava que ele era acusado, ela pensou, ou ele sabia que ele estava fugindo?

Imediatamente ela bateu em sua cabeça. Claro que Dumbledore pensava que ele era culpado. Esse era o motivo de ele ter sido mandado a Azkaban, porque eles pensavam que ele estava indo para o acampamento dos comensais. Saiu da cama, querendo comer um lanchinho enquanto pensava nesses novos acontecimentos.

Draco não queria ser Comensal da Morte, ele iria fugir.

Gina não queria ser casada com um monstro, mas ela realmente fugira, ele não.

Não havia volta para ele. Ele estava preso com seus demônios internos de Azkaban, e ela ainda estava casada. De repente as coisas não pareciam tão ruins. Eles haviam fugido. Eles tinham criado seus pequenos casulos. Livres de suas vidas lá fora.

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Mais um cap, com novas revelações sobre a vida dos Malfoys.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Helena Malfoy, mione03, Miri, Nami Nayuuki, Miaka, Hannah, Mione G. Potter RJ, SafirA-StaR, Duda Amaral, Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy e PiuPotter, que mesmo com a demora, não nos abandonaram.**

**Os Tradutores**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Sakura Scatena

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capitulo Sete**

Gina andou devagar até a cozinha apreciando a caminhada, e ouvindo o silêncio que estava a cercar a casa, que se intitulada Mansão Malfoy. Abriu a porta da cozinha e viu Draco Malfoy em toda sua glória, bebendo o leite direto da caixa e colocando calda de chocolate em sua boca, revezando.

"Humm", Gina murmurou, quase rindo enquanto ele pulava, visilmente surpreso. "Eu amo leite com chocolate".

"Bom, nós não temos", Draco respondeu bravo com ela.

Gina sorriu com o jeito defensivo dele. Devagar e com cuidado, ela caminhou até ele e agarrou a caixa de leite e a calda de chocolate das fortes mãos dele.

"O que você está fazendo?", Draco perguntou num grosso sussurro.

Gina tomou um grande gole de leite, jogando com cuidado em sua boca. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás e apertou a garrafa, tentando jogar a calda em sua boca; falhando miseravelmente. Escorreu pela sua bochecha, e ela riu, com uma mão em sua boca, para que não tornasse uma fonte de leite humana.

Draco riu e sorriu com sabedoria para ela.

"Incline sua cabeça mais para trás", ele disse-lhe agarrando a garrafa da calda. Gina concordou enquanto ele jogava o chocolate em sua boca. Ela trocou e aí engoliu a massa de leite, respirando fundo enquanto descia para seu macio estômago.

"Então Sr Malfoy, o que você está fazendo fora da cama?", Gina se inclinou na bancada e sentou em cima dela.

"Está com sede?", Draco perguntou, engolindo devagar sua vontade de pular em seu delicado e lindo corpo na bancada.

"O que você acha?", Gina perguntou a ele piscando. Parou de sorrir e olhou para o chão envergonhada.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar preocupado com suas preocupações. Ela dificilmente olhava para baixo.

"Me desculpe sobre antes", Gina falou-lhe enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra.

"Eu também", Draco lhe olhou e deu um passo para longedela.

Como se uma mudança repentina o tomasse quando ele deu esse passo para trás, sua face se tornou uma mascara e sua mente voltou ao passado. Ele estava de volta à prisão, num canto frio e tremendo. Eles estavam vindo por ele de novo.

"Draco?", Gina foi até ele, colocando sua mão em sua bochecha.

Draco pulou ao sentir sua mão, e sua respiração tinha se tornado irregular.

"Você está bem?", Gina perguntou. Ele estava pálido e parecia quase perdido em sua fria máscara. "Draco... me diga o que aconteceu".

Draco olhou-a e em volta na cozinha. Não estava certo. Ela não deveria estar ma casa de um Malfoy e muito menos bebendo leite da caixa. Ela não devia estar perguntando se ele estava bem, ou se ele iria dizer a ela o que aconteceu. Mais que tudo, ela não deveria ter aquele maldito livro.

Ele suspirou e virou-se, rumando para fora da cozinha. Gina o encarou e entendeu. Eles tinham seus problemas. Agora eles tinham de lutar para combatê-los, nenhum deles tinha força suficiente para lutar com eles sozinhos.

"Draco... Oh Draco", Gina sussurrou enquanto uma lagrima escorria por sua bochecha. Devagar ela andou até a geladeira e pegou uma maçã, fazendo seu caminho de volta para seu quarto.

Deitada em sua cama, ela pegou o diário dele. Estava começando a se arrepender de lutar pela causa. Finalmente viu a vida dele, seus pensamentos, e ela não tinha certeza se gostaria de ler mais. Deitou-o em sua frente e suspirou, abrindo-o na pagina que havia parado.

'É tão escuro. Oh Merlin, tão escuro.  
Eles me encheram de perguntas sobre os Comensais. Eu não acho que Dumbledore saiba sobre este lugar atrás de Azkaban. Eles usam as maldições imperdoáveis, para conseguir informação, vinte quatro horas por dia, isso, se eu durasse tanto, eu escuto os gritos dos homens, chamando por suas esperança. I me manti quieto. Eles voltaram, eu tenho de ir'. 

Gina sentiu uma dor fechando sua garganta enquanto virava a página para continuar lendo.

'_Já faz dez meses. Eu me encontro xingando a tudo. Olho pelo arredor deste maldito inferno e desejo que nunca tivesse nascido. Eu sou inocente. Deveria ser libertado, mas as pessoas cruéis aqui, acreditam que sou culpado. Eu não fiz nada errado. Em toda minha vida, fui derrotado por minhas realizações erradas. Eu não gosto daqui nem gosto de mim mesmo. Eu acho que gritei agora como o outro homem. Eu acho que grito igual aos outros homens. Mas eu não chamo por ninguém, pois não tenho ninguém. Eu não tenho esperança. Eu me encontro me apaixonando por uma falsa imagem de Virginia, oh mas uma rosa deviria cheirar docemente'._

Os olhos de Gina lacrimejaram e ela virou a página temendo com o que viria depois.

'_Faz um ano e quatro meses que tenho estado aqui. Acho que eles nunca me deixarão ir embora. Eu não me chamo mais de Draco Malfoy, porque isto não é o que sou. Nome é dado a um homem, o que não sou. Eu sou sim, um corpo morto vivendo. Eu acredito que deveria ficar parado, parar de tentar livrar-me deste confinamento que é chamado de cela. A cada tentativa de fuga, eles me privam de comida por uma semana. Eu estou emagrecendo mais a cada dia, já tentei escapar seis vezes num tempo de dois meses. Não sinto falta da comida; nunca foi boa para começar. Eu não sou de baratas infestando o pão e água salobra. Não sei quem comanda este lugar, mas é certo de que ele é um homem rústico. Eu sou um homem inocente sendo punido por meus ''modos errados''._

_Do dia que me encontraram, até o que eu nasci, eu tenho sido punido. Até agora não tem feito muito. Minha mãe costumava bater-me até tarde nas noites de verão; eu nunca era bom o bastante para ela, ou para meu pai. Meu pai fez parte do punimento também. Eu era homem só quando eu tivesse "certos pensamentos" e "noites quentes" sobre sua mulher; que por sinal era a minha mãe. Eles eram doentes enquanto eu vivia lá, batendo-me diariamente, muito como o lugar aqui. Pelo menos a comida era melhor. _

_Eu sou levado para um quarto escuro e jogado contra a parede. Um homem em uma máscara se aproximou com seu bastão preso fortemente em sua mão._

'_Me diga, onde ele está', ele gritava comigo daquele jeito todos os dias. Minha resposta não mudou, porque eu não sei onde o velho homem obcecado pelo Potter está, mas eu sei onde ela está. _

'_Ela está onde às orquídeas explodem e a grama cresce selvagemente. Ela respira o orvalho da manhã, beijando o sol com seus carnudos lábios rosas. Ela sorri contra o vento ouvindo o uivo da lua onde a luz dança por sua pele. Ela vive...'. Eles me bateram antes de poder completar, mas eu terminei enquanto trabalhavam para me bater então eu sangrei internamente. _

_Eu desejo que possa apenas morrer, então para me encontrar meu anjo esperando dia e noite; enquanto o sol beija-se ela e as orquídeas apurassem seus sentidos, enquanto ela esperava que o sol fosse embora e a lua chegasse. Quando a lua aparecesse, ela se banharia com suas luzes. Eu a amo embora saiba que ela não é real. Ela é minha fantasia de alguém. Eu estou sozinho e não tenho ninguém._

_Esta garota, esta mulher, eu encontrei apenas alguns momentos atrás, parece que se tornou meu único pensamento, e minha esperança. Ela é por quem grito. Mas não com seu nome. Eu deveria morrer por meu sonho. Sonho. Ela é nada mais que uma esperança, um pensamento meu que veio para este diário._

_Sim. Eu estou sozinho, ela não iria me querer. Ela nem sabe sobre minhas preocupações mesmo sabendo não se importaria. Falhei comigo e com ela. Ela merece o melhor, o que eu não sou. Eu sou um Comensal culpado. Intocável, não amável e não culpado. Eu devo morre virgem em uma cela com homossexuais sempre excitados comigo._

_Sim, está é a vida para um malfoy'._

Gina fechou o livro com agressividade e o atirou contra a parede. Ela não poderia ser aquela garota, onde as orquídeas explodiam e a grama crescia selvagemente. Ela nunca havia beijado o orvalho da manhã e ela seria amaldiçoada se o fisesse. Ele a imaginou, criando tantas expectativas que ela era uma deusa, quando ela era estava apenas tentando continuar com a vida. Sim, ela viveu, mas isso foi tudo.

Gina se levantou da cama e andou até sua porta, tocando gentilmente com sua mão tremendo.

A vida é baseada nas escolhas que a pessoa faz, e essas escolhas possuem conseqüências. Nós não apenas temos de lidar com fazer as escolhas, mas viver através das conseqüências.

Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu, parou em frente à porta de Draco. Gina fechou suas mãos e iria bater, mas parou e andou pelo corredor, insegura de si mesma e pensando. Tantas coisas poderiam dar errado.

Quando esta frase apareceu em sua cabeça, Gina foi até sua porta e bateu, com toda sua força.

"Entre", Draco chamou-a. Gina entrou no quarto escuro. Estava tudo preto enquanto ela andava, e parou na metade do quarto.

"O que você precisa?", sua voz perguntou casada.

Gina andou até sua cama e enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam, ela poderia desfazer sua confusão, tirando qualquer traço de sono de seu rosto. Ela inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios, insegura, e intencionou parar, mas os braços de Draco prenderam em sua cintura e puxando-a para baixo de suas cobertas quentinhas, beijando e explorando a boca dela. Gina se afastou, continuando em seus braços.

"Eu quero te conhecer", Gina sussurrou. "Me deixe entrar em seu coração Draco".

"Você já me conhece tanto. Eu não poderia suportar se você conhecesse o pior da minha vida, entretanto, você já sabe muito", ele respondeu.

"Draco… Eu quero que você faça amor comigo", Gina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Os olhos de Draco procuravam por seu rosto no escuro. Gina se inclinou, beijando seus lábios, para ajudar fazer a cabeça dele.

Draco a deitou do seu lado, e devagar removeu sua blusa...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Deve ter um monte de gente querendo arrancar nossas cabeças, mas vocês terão que esperar até o próximo cap para saber o que vai acontecer.

Quantos mais reviews, mais rápido vem o cap...

Queremos agradecer à: **Liriel Lírio, Helena Malfoy, SafirA-StaR, Hannah, miaka, Nathoca Malfoy e PiuPotter** (sua observação já foi corrigida, obrigada!).

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Os Tradutores


	8. Capítulo 08

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Bella

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**N/A:** Eu só quero me explicar. No capítulo sete, a razão pela qual Draco está todo 'apaixonado' pela Gina é que ele tinah estado em Azkaban por um ano todo, onde lê só via homens de máscaras que batiam nele. A única pessoa que havia sido bom com ele tinha sido a Gina, e ela nunca havia pedido nada em troca.

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

O alarme do relógio de Draco soou e ele levantou-se. Tinha sido tudo um sonho! Porque? Por que não poderia ter Gina por uma noite? Foi tudo um sonho? AHAHA! NOPE! Hehe! Somente uma brincadeira! Aqui está o capítulo oito. Limpa a garganta.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo Oito**

Draco beijou seus lábios quando ele tirou sua camisa, Gina respirou e suspirou.

- Você quer que eu pare Virgínia? - Draco perguntou a ela. Gina acenou negativamente para ele.

- Acenda a luz. Eu quero ver que é você. - Gina sorriu para ele quando ele beijou sua bochecha e iluminou algumas velas em volta do quarto. Um brilho apareceu em volta deles e ela instantaneamente se sentiu melhor em poder ver o rosto de Draco.

- Eu sonhei sobre você. - Draco sussurrou quando ele deitou-se próximo a ela, deslizando suas mãos pelo estomago dela gentilmente. Gina sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem, ela amou a sensação. Era tão diferente de...

- E... E o que você sonhou? - Gina engoliu em seco quando Draco com o dedo indicador puxou seu short do pijama. Draco inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou seus lábios e a linha do seu queixo até que ele chegou em sua orelha.

- Coisas que você não pode nem imaginar. - Ele sussurrou calorosamente em seu ouvido. Ele beijou o lóbulo da orelha e então seu pescoço. Gina permitiu sair um gemido quando ele beijou seu pescoço carinhosamente.

- Mostre-me Draco...

Era o pedido que Draco precisava para trilhar um caminho de beijos delicadamente até seus seios. Ele gentilmente beijou a ponta de seu mamilo olhando em seus olhos. Ela sorriu e reprimiu seus lábios quando ele retirou seus shorts, e a dela também. Ele inclinou-se pra trás e olhou pra ela.

Seus longos cabelos cacheados estavam embaixo dela e sua pele cremosa brilhou a luz da vela.

- Simplesmente estonteante. - Draco disse a ela. Gina deixou um suspiro escapar e puxou-o em direção a ela.

- Não me deixe. - Ela sussurrou em seus lábios, selando suas palavras com um beijo.Draco não estava certo se ele poderia ir para próximo passo, mas ele beijou apaixonadamente e acariciou sua barriga. Se ele não parasse logo, ele poderia não ser capaz de parar depois. Suas mãos encontraram os seios dela novamente e ele gentilmente os massageou, deixando seu polegar brincar com seus mamilos eretos.

Gina deixou um suave suspiro escapar. Draco sentiu-se mais excitado do que antes. Como ela podia fazer isso com ele?Ela tirou a samba-canção dele lentamente.

- Gina. - Draco disse a parando.

- Sim? - Ela respondeu. Draco mentalmente se bateu. Grande hora para dizer a ela, seu idiota.

- Eu.. isto.. o quanto você leu do meu diário? - Draco perguntou. Gina olhou pra ele, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou. Ele apoiou-se em cima de seu cabelo e falou tão baixinho que foi difícil de ouvir.

- É a minha primeira vez.

Gina sorriu um sorriso largo e o deitou de costas.

- Então você está me dando as chaves do seu carro? - Ela brincou. Ele olhou para ela perplexo. O que diabos era um carro e porque precisava de chaves? De repente isso já não importância quando ela o fez deslizar para dentro dela.

Ela poderia ter o carro e as chaves se isto era o que ela disse, ele pensou.

Uma sensação estranha o preencheu quando ela começou a se mover. Ele colocou suas mãos em seu quadril e moveu-se com ela gostando da sensação que subiu na sua espinha. Os gemidos e suspiros dela o incentivaram e ele lentamente assumiu as investidas e deitou a embaixo dele. Estocando em um ritmo regular e acelerando, Draco permitiu-se flutuar com Gina.

Gina murmurou pra ele ir mais rápido e assim ele começou a investir com mais velocidade, inclinando-se para baixo beijou seu pescoço e seus lábios enquanto se movimentava.

Gina manteve seus olhos nele o tempo inteiro, torcendo para que dirasse para sempre. Isto não era uma foda rápida como quando era com seu marido, esta era especial. Draco estava dando algo a ela que ela nunca tinha recebido antes, mas ela não poderia lembrar do que com os beijos dele marcando seus lábios.

Gina arqueou seu corpo para trás e seus músculos de enrijeceram com o prazer que atravessou seu corpo. Ela chamou o nome de Draco e pela primeira vez fechou seus olhos quando ela sentiu como se estivesse explodindo.

Draco deixou sair um ressonante gemido e relaxou dentro de Gina. Ele sentiu como se estivesse leve como uma pluma e relaxou. Ele lentamente saiu de Gina e deslizou para baixo das cobertas, e deitou-se próximo a ela.

- É sempre assim? - Ele perguntou a ela quando ele alisou seu cabelo e beijou sua testa.

- Nunca.

Draco sorriu e a puxou para próximo dele quando eles dormiram.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco não dormiu muito naquela noite enquanto a segurava em seus braços. Ele não poderia deixar sua mente descansar. Quem seria seu marido? Ela voltaria pra ele? Ela ficaria?

Draco suspirou entre os cabelos de Gina enquanto ela dormia tranqüilamente em seu peito. Houve tantas garotas que poderiam ter sido ela; sua primeira. Sempre havia garotas esperando para pular em cima dele em seus dias de Hogwarts, mas ele nunca deixou uma garota entram em sua vida. Com os espancamentos e Lucio sempre procurando fraquezas nele, ele se manteve afastado de garotas. Então em seu sétimo ano ele quis fugir de tudo aquilo por uma chance de uma vida real somente para ser jogado em Azkaban.

Ele sorriu enquanto olhava para ela. Tinha valido a pena esperar. Ela era sua agora e ninguem iria conseguir separa-los. Ele somente esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele.

Lentamente o sol nasceu e assim que amanheceu Draco deslizou para fora da cama e foi para o chuveiro. Saiu de lá limpo e refrescado, usando uma samba-canção. Olhou de relance para a cama ver os braços de Gina estendidos sob sua cabeça e seu rosto adormecido. Ele sorriu e foi fazer o café-da-manhã.

**xxxxxx**

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. A cama estava fria e não poderia estar mais desconfortável. Alguma coisa estava faltando na cama. Ela abriu seus olhos para ver as janelas abertas e o sol brilhando. Não havia sinal de Draco no quarto.

- Eu deveria saber. - Gina resmungou.

Gina suspirou rabugentamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela saiu do chuveiro forçando um sorriso no espelho de Draco. Ela olhou para a pia e achou uma escova de dente verde. Gina sorriu travessamente, arremessando a escova de dente na privada.

Ela rolou seus olhos ao seu ato infantil e deixou o banheiro. Ela atravessou o hall e voltou em seu quarto agarrando uma camiseta vermelha e uma saia branca. Ela penteou seu cabelo em seu próprio banheiro, e escovou seus dentes.

- Maldito idiota. - Gina rosnou furiosamente enquanto ela descia descalça para a sala de jantar. Não tinha percebido até que ela estava no primeiro andar que ela percebeu fumaça vindo da cozinha.

- AH! - Gina gritou, correndo até a cozinha. Elfos estavam correndo em volta gritando, enquanto chamas fora de controle saiam do fogão.

- CALADOS! - Gina gritou. Ela ouviu uma tosse vindo de algum lugar, mas todos eles tinham se acalmado.

- APAGUEM O FOGO COM SAL! - Gina comandou, não sabendo se havia realmente um incêndio ou se era mais fumaça. Os elfos rapidamente acabaram com o fogo e Gina suspirou em alivio.

- Abram todas as janelas do primeiro e do segundo andar da casa e as janelas do ultimo andar. AGORA! - Gina ordenou. - Eu preciso de cinco elfos para abanar a fumaça fora dessa sala imediatamente.

Os elfos começaram a trabalhar, ventilando com panos de prato e semelhantes.

- Sra. Malfoy! - Um elfo gritou. Gina rapidamente correu até o elfo, vendo Draco deitado no chão tossindo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela o puxou pelos braços e levou-o para fora da sala. Ela o arrastou para a sala conjunto, a sala de jantar, e deitou-o no chão.

- Draco? - Gina chamou, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas enquanto ela acariciava a bochecha dele.

- Ergh. - Draco replicou.

- Bom, eu acho que já sei quem começou o fogo. O que diabos você tava fazendo, seu idiota? - Gina perguntou.

- Eu queria fazer o seu café da manhã... Eu acho que eu usei muito de alguma coisa. - Draco respondeu. Gina imediatamente se sentiu mal por pensar que ele tinha a deixado.

- Draco Malfoy! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO NOVAMENTE SEU BESTA!- Gina gritou, ficando em pé e chutando-o nas costelas levemente.

Draco deixou escapar uma risada e olhou pra ela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu nunca mais vou tentar cozinhar. Agora, vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer, amor. - Draco disse se levantando. Gina olhou para ele, seu peito largo e seus braços musculosos.

- Você pode babar em mim depois Weasley, vamos comer! Eu estou faminto. - Draco disse sorrindo brincalhão para ela. Gina rolou seus olhos andando sempre na frente dele.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser Malfoy, mas honestamente nós dois sabemos que você é quem baba em mim. - Gina disse presunçosa olhando de relance sobre os ombros para ele, temendo que ela tivesse ido longe demais. Ele pareceu estar checando ela novamente.

- Você pode estar certa... só dessa vez. - Draco disse rindo quando ela lançou um olhar raivoso.

**xxxxxxxx**

Draco olhou fixamente para Gina sentada do outro lado da carruagem que os levava ao Beco Diagonal. Ela estava vestindo uma saia vermelha que ia um pouco abaixo do seu joelho, deslizando até os sapatos, e uma camisa social branca. Seus cabelos estavam em uma trança francesa, descansava em suas costas enquanto ela se inclinava à janela, olhando para o lado de fora. Ela tinha retirado seu casaco preto de inverno e estava sentada sobre uma de suas pernas, sorrindo largamente como se fosse uma criança indo a uma festa de Natal.

'_Sim, Natal. Não é que já está perto?'_, Draco pensouEle calculou em sua mente que seria aproximadamente em 3 semanas_. 'O que eu darei a ela?'_

- Excitada com um simples café-da-manhã? - Draco perguntou a ela. Gina acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Eu raramente saio. Eu acho que você poderia dizer isso. - Ela disse a ele calmamente olhando fixamente para fora.

O rosto de Draco endureceu e seu olhar se tornou frio. Ela queria se abrir e contar tudo a ele, mas ela nem havia conseguido dizer a ele o nome de seu marido. Ela estava traindo seu marido com ele e ele gostou daquilo. O que ele estava pensando?

- Draco você está bem? - Gina perguntou a ele. Ele olhou aquela face graciosa e seus olhos brilhando carinhosamente em direção a ele, e repentinamente ele não conseguiu a manter afastada. Ele não poderia ficar longe dela.

- Ótimo. - ele resmungou. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e sentou próxima a ele.

- Eu acho que não. Talvez você poderia me falar o que você tem, amor. - Ela disse, correndo a mão por sua perna. Draco engoliu e respirou pesadamente.

- Não é nada. - ele respondeu a ela, sua voz fraca, mas calorosa. Como ele poderia permanecer irritado quando ela o chamou de amor, ou melhor, com suas mãos subindo convenientemente pela sua perna?

Gina sorriu e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Ela recostou de volta e respirou alegremente, olhando para fora da janela.

- Eu amo estar com você Draco. - ela disse a ele. Ele não conseguiu evitar. Um largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto antes que ele pudesse impedir.

- Obrigada. - Ele sussurrou, se inclinando em direção a ela. - Eu também amo estar com você. - ele beijou seu pescoço e envolveu uma mão em torno de sua cintura, puxando ela sobre seu corpo. Gina deu uma risadinha e se inclinou em direção a ele.Lentamente a carruagem foi parando e Draco saiu e abriu a porta para ela. Ele estendeu o braço para ajudá-la, mas ela pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o de costas em cima das folhas caídas. Ela riu alegremente e beijou seus lábios e se levantou.

- Bbbrr! Está frio! - ela resmungou enquanto o ajudava a ficar de pé. Ele tentou não sorrir enquanto pegava o casaco na carruagem e colocava em volta dela.

- Pronta para o melhor café-da-manhã da sua vida? - Draco perguntou. Gina balançou a cabeça e deixou ser conduzida para um restaurante chamado 'Casa do Mel - Comida caseira'.

**xxxxxxx**

- Você tem certeza de que nunca a viu? Ela pode estar usando o nome de solteira, Virginia Weasley. - Um homem de cabelos negros perguntou ao garçom do bar.

- Sr. Potter, eu já lhe disse, eu não vi nenhuma mulher chamada Virginia Weasley em meu bar, eu não a vi por aqui. – Tom, o dono do bar disse a ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele vinha procurando Gina por semanas tentando encontra-la. Seu marido tinha pedido a ele para ajudá-lo, e ele não poderia dizer não. Ele amava tanto Gina, que se odiaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

_- Ela foi seqüestrada Harry... de nossa casa por alguém. Ela estava esperando nosso primeiro filho! Ela estava grávida! - Ele tinha choramingado._ Harry tinha balançado a cabeça simpaticamente e começou a ajudar.

Harry caminhou de volta ao marido e pediu outra garrafa de Whiskey de Fogo.

- Ele não a viu. - Harry disse a ele. Os olhos do homem brilharam furiosamente.

- Meu dinheiro sumiu Harry, metade dele. Quem a seqüestrou trouxe ela aqui e foi ao Gringotes. Não há outro caminho do que nós checamos a rede de Flu! - Ele gritou a Harry.

- Eu sei. Olha, por que você não vai tentar comer alguma coisa, e eu vou pergunta pros freqüentadores daqui novamente antes que eles fiquem bêbados. - Harry sugeriu.

O marido de cabelos pretos parou e apertou a mão de Harry antes de deixar o Caldeirão Furado. Ele caminhou pra parede de tijolos e entrou no Beco Diagonal.

As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas apressadas fazendo as compras de Natal antecipadamente. Ele espiou a janela do seu lugar favorito para comer, estava lotado. Irritadamente ele viu que todos os restaurantes estavam lotados de pessoas tagarelando e comendo. O bruxo caminhou até o final do Beco Diagonal onde começava as estradas e parou no ultimo restaurante, 'Casa do Mel - Comida caseira', e abriu a porta.

Imediatamente ele ouviu a risada dela e olhou ao redor, se escondeu atrás de um vociferante homem. Lá estava ela. Sua princesa, sua Virginia estava sentada numa mesa com um loiro alto.

Ele assistiu quando o Loiro sorriu pra ela fazendo movimentos com sua mão contando uma história. Princesa riu alegremente e segurou seu estomago tentando se acalmar. Ele observou sua barriga; o tamanho não estava diferente de quando ele saiu.

O Loiro riu um pouco e pôs sua mão na mesa pedindo a dela. Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e colocou sua mão na dele.

Seu sangue ferveu. Como esse loiro se atrevia a seduzir sua indiscreta esposa! Como ela ousava se sentar ali e permitir aquilo. Ele observou raivosamente ambos comer sua comida, o loiro apontando a comida e rindo, sua princesa entrando na brincadeira.

Ele olhou o loiro fixamente. Quem diabos era ele? Ele pareçia familiar. Então lembrou dele. Draco Malfoy, o comensal da morte que tinha sido recentemente solto de Azkaban.

O garoto da escola que o atormentava, e que sempre tentava pegar sua princesa, o garoto tinha crescido agora e finalmente conseguiu o que queria, ele tinha roubado sua Virginia.

Ele caminhou lentamente para fora do restaurante e começou a procurar uma lareira. Um plano começo a nascer em sua cabeça. Ele pegaria sua princesa de volta.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aqui está o cap 08. Finalmente! Esperamos que gostem!

E queremos reviews, pois as reviews nos ajudam a saber se a fic está sendo bem aceita por vocês. E quem sempre diz que não deixa review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Hannah, Liriel Lino, DannyWMalfoy, Helena Black, Piu Potter** (nós somos cruéis sim! XD), **miaka, estrelinha W.M, Lily, Amélia das Flores, Helena Malfoy** (essa semana virá cão novo de Alem da Renderão), **Safira-Star, Arwen Mione, Franinha Malfoy**(não há data certa para atualização) **e Anita Joice Belice.**

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Os Tradutores


	9. Capítulo 09

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

Gina sorriu para Draco que contava sua história do descuido com os ovos.

- ... Então eu estava na cozinha e não sei como, eu juro pra você, não sei como, os ovos se incendiaram e BOOM as chamas estavam fora de controle. Não foi minha culpa que eles pegaram fogo daquele jeito!

Ele colocou sua mão na mesa movendo seu copo de agua nervosamenye, não acostumado a falar tão francamente. Ela pareceu pensar que isto era um convite para uma demonstração publica de afeto, e segurou sua mão firmemente.

Um tempo depois o garçom veio colocando uma quantidade enorme de comida empilhada nos pratos, na mesa. Ele gentilmente puxou suas mãos das dela, pegando seu garfo.

Gina sorriu largamente e pegou seu garfo comendo os ovos. Draco sorriu e cutucou seus ovos.

- Eles devem ter uma frigideira à prova de fogo ou algo assim, eu juro; os ovos e lingüiças estão perfeitos. - Draco sorriu pegando seu garfo e pegando um pedaço de seu ovo.

Gina riu em voz alta e continuou a comer alegremente.

Draco observou ela comer, agindo com boas maneiras e dignamente. Ela se ajustaria perfeitamente em um restaurante luxuoso.

- Pare de me olhar enquanto eu como, isso me envergonha. - Gina sussurrou perigosamente.

- Finalmente eu consegui irritá-la. Você provavelmente já sabe tudo de mim. - Draco falou friamente, pensando no diário. Gina espetou seu garfo com uma lingüiça furando a no final.

- Você está mal-humorado igual uma adolescente em uma 'crise'. - Draco olhou-a claramente assustado.

- Como? - Ele disse numa voz baixa.

- Num momento você está feliz, então você está frio e distante, então você está pensativo, e agora você está em negação; isto é muito interessante pra dizer no mínimo. - Gina disse a ele comendo sua lingüiça.

- Certo então! - Draco disse com sua voz arrastada. - Eu estou satisfeito em entreter você Srta. Weasley

Gina olhou para ele cuidadosamente.

- Eu estou em negação, claro. Olha de quem isso está vindo. - Draco murmurou para seus ovos.

**xxxxxx**

Logo depois Draco e Gina fizeram o caminho de volta para a casa de Draco; completamente absortos para os olhos da pessoa que os seguia cuidadosamente pelas sombras.

Draco pisou na casa e viu que todas as janelas estavam abertas. Ele olhou para Gina e fez uma carranca.

- FECHEM TODAS AS JANELAS! - Ele gritou entrando na casa. Ele se aproximou da janela mais próxima, os olhos em um homem no muro do jardim. Draco ia fechá-la, mas observou um bruxo baixinho no seu Hall com uma câmera.

Draco agitou sua varinha muito rapidamente para ser visto, estuporando o homem. Seu movimento suavemente rápido não foi percebido pelos olhos atentos fora da janela.

Gina suspirou e andou até o homem estuporado e inclinou-se. Ela olhou para o sorriso malicioso de Draco.

- Deus, você é um grande imbecil! Você tinha que estuporar ele? Ele estava somente...

- Entrou em minha casa indesejadamente e sem convite, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para me mandar para Azkaban. Eu o mataria antes de voltar para lá. - Draco tornou-se frio, sombrio e distante durante alguns momentos.

Os olhos vigilantes afastaram e lentamente saíram da propriedade Malfoy. Ele teria que pegar sua esposa de outra maneira.

- FIGUROUSO! - Draco gritou no máximo de seus pulmões, imediatamente todas as janelas fecharam-se com estrépito e trancaram-se. Gina olhou para Draco.

- É um código. - foi tudo o que ele respondeu. Gina olhou para levantando sua sobrancelha.

- O que? É algum tipo de segredo? - Gina perguntou.

- Sim. - Draco sussurou bruscamente. Os olhos de Gina se estreitaram e ela repentinamente se sentiu muito pequena. Talvez ela tivesse sido apenas uma transa qualquer.

- S-senhor, todas as janelas estão seguras. - Um elfo disse quando se aproximou de Draco.

Draco abriu sua boca para falar, mas foi cortado por uma muito zangada Weasley.

- Bom, obrigada. Prepare minha banheira, água quente. Eu quero flores e lençóis novos. - Gina disse ao elfo andando na frente de Draco. Ele olhou para ela abismado. Ele era o senhor daquela casa.

O elfo acenou com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente da sala.

- Desculpe-me? - Draco disse pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Sim, você está desculpado. - Gina disse a ele numa voz fria passando sobre o reporte do Profeta Diário e começando a subir as escadas.

- Quem diabos você pensa que você é? - Draco gritou atrás dela.

- Oh apenas vai se fuder Malfoy. - Gina resmungou em voz alta para ele.

- SOMENTE vai se fuder? Se fuder? O que está metido em sua bunda? (N/G: Nos EUA quando a pessoas está de mau humor, diz que tem algo metido em sua bunda) - Draco gritou.

- Eu posso dizer a você quem NÃO ESTARÁ. - Gina insinuou.

Furiosamente ela subiu as escada, fechando sua porta estrondosamente. Ela estava cansada ser ela mesma. Era hora de ser outra pessoa. Ela andou até seu banheiro abaixando sua cabeça com seus braços esticados no topo do balcão. Respirando pesadamente ela olhou pra cima e no espelho.

Uma garota com olhos castanhos escuros, rosto vermelho, e um longo cabelo olhou de volta para ela. Ela suspirou. Parecia que seu desejo não foi atendido. Lentamente ela olhou embaixo da pia, puxando para fora com cuidado uma bonita caixa. Gina puxou a tesoura e olhou o comprimento de seu cabelo que ia até a cintura. Não, este não era o caminho para se libertar dele. Ela poderia esperar até ela ir ao Beco Diagonal ou em algum lugar parecido.

Suspirando ela foi até sua banheira, escorregando para fora suas roupas e entrando no banho de água quente.

- Hannah? - Ela gritou.

- Sim Sra. Malfoy? No que Hannah pode ajudar você? - Seus grandes olhos encarando Gina atentamente.

- Por favor, se você não se importar, traga pra mim o diário que está no meu quarto. É um livro duro de capa preta.

A elfa pegou o livro em suas mãos e o deu para Gina, então saiu. Gina suspirou para o livro e começou a ler.

_"As coisas mudaram. Não batem mais uma vez por dia em mim, mas agora eles batem em mim de manhã á noite, usam Crucio em mim até eu desmaiar, então quando eu acordo eles começam novamente. Eu tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa fora desse buraco infernal está acontecendo. Alguma coisa tão grande de imaginar, e agora, eles tinham o achado. _

Eu não grito por ninguem, e eu não falo. Eu somente olho fixamente para parede e escrevo. Enquanto eles me batem eu canto em minha mente; The Strike das As Esquisitonas. Era uma grande musica quando eu estava fora daquele mundo.

Eu rio de mim mesmo hoje em dia; se apaixonar por Virginia Weasley. Aquilo não era tão ruim, mas eu mal conheço ela, e sendo que é tem quase dois anos, eu sei a vida que ela tem.

Ela é casada com um alto e forte homem que a protege do mau e a ama profundamente. Ela tem NO MÍNIMO doze filhos e todos eles têm cabelos vermelhos flamejantes. Ela senta-se em sua grande casa que parece ridícula e sorri olhando para fora da janela observando seus filhos brigando e brincando. Ela pensa em nosso beijo e ri de como foi estúpido beijar um Comensal da Morte.

Eu agora divido o quarto com um homem que balbucia em seu sono sobre sua mulher Mary. Eu acho agradável ouvi-lo à noite, já que eu não durmo mais. As camas rangem e cheiram a fedor de cadáver e sangue.

Ele resmunga sobre férias e o corpo dela. Eu apenas fixo meus olhos em um ponto, fingindo que não estou ouvindo. Ao contrário de mim, este homem é verdadeiramente culpado, na maioria das vezes ele está resmungando sobre assassinar trouxas e sangue-ruins.

Quanto mais eu penso sobre esse lugar, mais eu quero morrer. Eu tenho cogitando a idéia de dizer a eles que eu violei uma criança só na esperança de que eles me matariam. Mas toda vez que eu vou falar, eu não posso me fazer dizer isso. Tão surpreendente quanto pudesse ser, eu penso sobre ter crianças minhas um dia; com cabelos ruivos flamejantes. Mas eu estou preso aqui e eu não consigo parar de pensar em meus filhos não existentes.

Cabelos ruivos flamejantes, vê o quão louco eu me tornei? Eu gastei tanto tempo aqui, que tudo que eu penso é aquele beijo. Eu estou completamente sozinho, mas eu queria muito mais.

Eu quero uma vida, crianças, uma família, mas eu estou preso neste... INTERMINAVEL INFERNO.

_Talvez eu não tenha deixado meu ponto completamente claro. O quarto em que eles me prenderam, é uma cinco por cinco CELA. Não há janela, nem ar fresco, somente um beliche contra uma parede que alcança três metros. Não há banheiro, pia ou qualquer tipo de meio de limpeza. Não há nenhum lençol, somente colchões com manchas de sangue e molas saindo fora dele. O chão é sujo e com sangue seco. Não há porta, somente um buraco na parede que emite muito pouca luz, eles transfiguram a porta quando eles vão pegar você. _

Falando nisso, eles não vieram hoje, que é por isso que eu estou escrevendo. Eu sinto a magia em volta de mim, e eu sei que há alguma coisa grande acontecendo. Só espero que isso ajude minha situação.

Agora que eu penso nisso, não tem mais importância. Se eu morrer, ninguém vai se importar. Eu seria assassinado e trancado de volta em minha cela até meus ossos se decomporem e ninguém iria se preocupa.

_  
Eu rio disso. Dumbledore, eu culpo você, seu insuportavel idiota. Isso é tudo sua culpa. Somente sua. _

Oh a ironia, parado atrás de mim, é ele mesmo, Dumbledore. Ele está falando, mas eu não o reconheço.

- Draco, eu preciso de seus escritos. - Ele disse a mim, como se eu fosse deixar ele pegar você. A ousadia dele continuava perguntando por-'.

Gina segurou a respiração antes de continuar a ler, uma linha de seu diário tinha sido arrancada da pagina. Ela o folheou e começou a ler novamente ansiosamente.

_'Eu não posso acreditar na ousadia daquele VELHO ESTUPIDO! Ele ROUBOU você de mim rapidamente, você, a única coisa que tenho e então ele LEU VOCÊ NA MINHA FRENTE._

_Ele então ficou em pé e me levou com ele. Ele pôs minha varinha na minha mão e me disse que eu era livre pra ir, nenhuma acusação seria mantida contra mim._

_Eu comecei a seguir ele indeciso, e ele somente sorriu fracamente e disse;_

_- Draco Malfoy, eu sinto tanto, e se eu pudesse tirar sua dor por inteiro logo, eu faria. Mas eu não posso. Draco, você não está tão sozinho quanto você pensa. Eu estou aqui e eu sempre estarei aqui. Quanto Virginia Weasley, você pode nunca ter crianças de cabelos ruivos flamejantes, mas eu estou certo que ela o ama de alguma forma. Eu... - Aqui ele deixou uma lagrima escapar dos seus olhos azuis obscurecidos. - Sinto muito eu não notar que eu não via o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo do meu grande nariz. Eu, eu poderia não acreditar em você. Eu julgaria você como um homem culpado sem ter lido essas coisas. Por favor, você tem de me perdoar.  
_  
_Ele caiu de joelhos e eu senti ódio correndo em minhas veias. Como ele poderia perguntar aquilo pra mim? Eu me espantei, mas depois de um momento, eu respondi falando pela primeira vez em meses._

-_ Não é minha escolha ou meu lugar perdoar você. Eu não sou mais Draco Malfoy, aquele garoto que você mandou para Azkaban não sou eu. Ele não tinha nada mais do que eu tenho hoje... Não espere... ele tinha uma coisa que eu não tenho. Ele tinha esperança; uma esperança de uma vida melhor da que eu tenho agora; uma coisa que você tão bondosamente arruinou. Talvez um dia eu perdoe você, mas não hoje. Deixe-me aqui para morrer, Alvo. Eu não tenho nada para que viver._

_Ele levantou seus olhos até os meus e disse:_

_- Mas você tem tudo. - Ele levantou do chão e me levou junto com ele, fora da construção, e para um ônibus, e para um barco, então nós fomos via flu ao Beco Diagonal. Uma vez que nós chegamos lá, ele me levou para a Londres trouxa. Eu não me preocupei muito quando ele transfigurou meus trapos em uma fina roupa no estilo dos trouxas._

_Eu sei como eu estava aparecendo, sujo e peludo. Ele lançou um feitiço de limpeza em mim, e me levou a um cabeleireiro. Eles me perguntaram como eu queria meu corte de cabelo e eu somente olhei para Dumbledore. Ele sorriu e gargalhou. Eu acho que eu não parecia muito feliz._

_Eu expliquei como meu cabelo era pra ficar e ela cortou. Eu não sei qual era o nome da moça, mas ela foi gentil comigo e não perguntou nada enquanto cortava meu cabelo. Eu observei até todo meu cabelo cair no chão e ela terminar. Então, ela tirou minha barba, deixando-me limpo, uma pessoa de fino corte. Eu me olhei no espelho parecendo surpreso._

_Meu longo cabelo loiro que tinha crescido até abaixo de minha cintura já era, deixando o estilo de cabelo que eu usei minha vida inteira, estilo cabelo pra trás com gel. Então meu rosto possuía cicatrizes, mas ainda era perfeitamente proporcional. O mesmo queixo forte e olhos cinza olharam fixamente pra mim de volta tal como eles tinham feito tantas noites atrás. Foi perturbador, quando eu toquei suavemente minha pele. _

_A moça que tinha feito isso pareceu pensar isso também, quando ela perguntou meu numero. __Eu somente pisquei com um sorriso em meu rosto e beijei rapidamente sua bochecha em agradecimento. Dumbledore pagou-lhe cinquenta, que sem duvida era muito já que a moça olhou-o chocada. Eu acenei com a cabeça pra ele e esperei fora da loja, até ele ir comigo._

_Ele então me levou até um restaurante trouxa, e eu comi um bife, purê de batatas, e doces pãos com manteiga, feijões verdes, e pedaços de maçã de sobremesa. Eu lembro de olhar pra cima e ver Dumbledore olhando absolutamente triste. Ele não me importunou no momento, mas agora ele faz. Ele realmente não cansa de fuder minha vida._

_Assim quando nós deixamos o restaurante ele me levou para um hotel e pediu um quarto. Ele pagou por tudo, serviço completo, e deu-lhes um endereço para enviar qualquer preço extra. Ele disse então que eu iria ficar quanto tempo quisesse. Ele pagou por uma semana._

_Aqui é onde estou agora; em um quarto de hotel trouxa. É enorme, com três camas, uma cozinha tamanho grande com geladeira cheia, quatro banheiras, uma maquina de algum tipo com alguma coisa chamada Tide, uma varanda, uma sala de jantar, e uma sala com uma caixa preta e sofás. Eu brinquei com a caixa preta, e mostrou-se ser uma TV, com muitos canais. Eu assisti por um momento, as noticias. Estava terrivelmente tedioso até eles falarem de uma grande briga que aconteceu numa cidade chamada Carrie._

_Eu me lembrei da minha adolescência, essa era uma cidade perto de Hogwarts e era muito angustiante. Então surgiu uma imagem de Harry Potter na TV, parecendo muito nervoso; acho que ele não era do tipo fotogênico. Eu aumentei o volume e ouvi, inclinando-me no sofá de novo._

- _Olá Londres, aqui é Julia Bradon. Hoje houve uma poderosa explosão em Carrie, nós temos uma testemunha, Henry Ponger. - A reporter disse gesticulando para Potter._

_- Harry Potter, madame. - Ele interrompeu olhando para a loira como se ele tivesse repetido aquilo mais de uma vez. Ela olhou aborrecida, mas concordou com a cabeça._

_- Harry Potter - ela disse muito claramente e venenosamente. - Você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu aqui? - Ela perguntou acenando com a mão para a cidade demolida._

_- Houve um terremoto, trouxe tudo a baixo e isto foi tudo que restou. Há muitos mortos, madame. - Ele parou, uma lagrima escapando de seus olhos e rolou por sua bochecha drasticamente. - e não há nada que pidessemos fazer. Nós lutamos contra isso o máximo que pudemos. - A moça balançou a cabeça e fez uma outra pergunta, mas eu desliguei a TV. Imagine, Potter poderia ser uma rainha do drama._

_Não me espante que Dumbledore veio me pegar, Voldemort estava morto. __Não havia chance de eu seguir o velho rabugento se ele não estivesse lá. Eu estou cansado agora. Eu terminarei isso mais tarde.  
_  
_-D.M-'_

Gina pôs o diário em cima da privada, franzindo as sobrancelhas consideravelmente. Seu banho tinha ficado frio e ela continuava tensa.

'Então Dumbledore o tinha buscado, ele não queria ficar, mas não queria ir embora, ele viveu na Londres trouxa por um tempo, e havia saído no mesmo dia que Voldemort foi derrotado', ela pensou consigo mesma balançando a cabeça. Ela nunca o entenderia, nunca estaria capaz de entender o modo com a mente dele conectava as coisas.

Um barulho alto na janela do banheiro interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela levantou-se para deixar a coruja entrar.

* * *

**N/A: **Próximo capitulo... uh.. eu não sei o que eu vou fazer mas eu sei que pode se melhor do que esse capítulo. :) eu odeio encher lingüiça. Mas este tinha que ser feito.

Nota do Grupo:

Aqui mais um cap. Nesse explica como o Draco saiu. E todo mundo já sabe quem é o marido da Gina? Todos já tem seus palpites?

**Quem não tem o que escrever, nós já damos a idéia: "Eu continuo a ler, bom trabalho**".

Nossos agradecimentos: **estrelinha W.M., Anita Joyce Belice, Helena Malfoy, mya, Franinha Malfoy, Kirina-Li, DannyWMalfoy, Lily, Tamis, Alicia Black, Baby Potter e Arwen Mione.**

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Os Tradutores


	10. Capítulo 10

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Sakura Scatena

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Gina olhou para a coruja muito curiosa enquanto retirava um envelope vinho, endereçado à "Virginia Weasley". Sorriu abertamente e o abriu, afundando sua cabeça na água fresca.

"Virginia Weasley! Venha para casa imediatamente! Você deixou todos preocupados! Ron não dorme, Harry está te procurando noite e dia, e seu caro marido, teme que algo possa ter-lhe ocorrido. Venha para casa agora! O relógio diz que está a salvo, então é melhor você parar de se esconder e traga essa sua bunda imediatamente para casa! Agora!". Gina ouviu o grito pela água e seu sorriso imediatamente tornou-se preocupado.

Quando a gritaria parou, Gina retirou sua cabeça da água em tempo de ver a carta se partir em pedaços. Havia sempre pensado que berradores eram hilários... até agora. Saiu da banheira e secou-se.

Depois que estava vestida com suas roupas de noite, deitou-se em sua cama sentindo agitada. Uma batida em sua janela chamou sua atenção e ela levantou indo atender à janela. Quando viu a ave, sua respiração parou na garganta e deu um passo para trás enquanto a ave tentava bicá-la furiosamente.

Voou em torno quarto enquanto ela esquivava-se e corria tentando evitar suas picadas dolorosas.

**xxxxxxxx**

Draco irritado gritou para Gina. Será que ela não via que ele não poderia voltar. Voltar a Azbakan o mataria. Não, ela apenas pensava em si mesma, ou com pessoas que ela não conhecia, como o repórter.

Ele olhou de volta ao repórter, arrebentando a câmera e procurando pelas roupas do repórter. Ele descobriu que o homem havia pegado pelo menos 20 de seus livros, tirando-os de seu bolso. Draco agradeceu Merlim que Gina estava com seu diário.

Quem saberia o que o repórter misterioso poderia fazer com isso. Draco então enervou o confuso homem.

"Eegh". O homem no chão murmurou, olhando ao redor, seus olhos pousando nos sapatos pretos de Draco. Seus olhos lentamente chegaram à cara de Draco.

"Olá senhor, você deve ser Draco Malfoy?", ele perguntou enquanto tentava se levantar do chão e estendia sua mão. Draco cruzou seus braços, levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda, e olhou para mão estendida do homem. "Ok. Eu sou Robert Timing, repórter do Profeta Diário".

"Parece que seu tempo terminou", Draco respondeu e deu a câmera para um elfo que estava colocando os livros de volta.

"Eu posso explicar", Robert começou.

"Não, eu não acho que possa."

"Eu fui enviado por Dumblendore. Eu estive em Hogwarts com você, e então ele pensou que se fizesse uma historia no Profeta, poderia ajudar o seu caso", Robert contou-lhe.

"Eu nunca o vi em Hogwarts", Draco disse levantando a sua voz.

"Eu estava um ano atrás de você".

"Nomeie três pessoas da sua sala, e me diga um pouco sobre cada uma delas", Draco sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Tinha Collin Crevvey; ele andava em torno de Harry Potter todo o tempo, tirando fotos dele. Ele trabalha agora também para o Prophet, e ainda está tirando fotos das pessoas, até de Harry de vez em quando. Também tinha a Luna Lovegood; ela era insanamente esquisita e que sempre usava aquele chapéu nos jogos da Grifinória. Sua única amiga parecia ser Virginia Weasley", Draco parou de respirar e ouviu atentamente o que o outro homem falava.

"Então eu me tornei amigo de Luna e namorado dela depois. Você até me sacaneou sobre isso e me empurrou para dentro do lago. Ah, e por final, Virginia Weasley. Que linda ela era. Ela parou de correr atrás do Potter em seu quarto ano, e começou a conversar mais com outras pessoas. Aquela menina tinha coragem, como naquela vez que você estava jogando no campo, e ela enfeitiçou-o. Você caiu de sua vassoura e ela levitou-o antes que atingisse o chão. Depois quando você estava quase colocando um pé no chão, ela levantou sua varinha e você caiu de bunda no chão. Lembra disto? Mas aquilo não foi tão ruim quanto quando ela enfeitiçou o cabelo de Snape para ficar roxo. Ela teve naquela hora, muita coragem. Eu ainda não entendo porque ela saiu com-", ele parou enquanto uma explosão podia ser ouvida pela casa.

Alguém estava gritando, mas as palavras não podiam ser entendidas.

"Você espere aqui mesmo", Draco pretendia subir as escadas, mas parou. "Você confia em mim?".

"Eu confio, senhor Malfoy", Robert respondeu. Draco sorriu e estuporou ele.

Draco correu subindo as escadas e parou a frente da porta dela. Estava quieto e ele não tinha certeza se ele queria entrar no santuário dela, o único lugar que ele havia ido apenas algumas vezes, e evitava.

Depois de um tempo, ele sentou, com as costas encostadas à parede oposta a porta.

"O que você esta fazendo comigo, Virginia Weasley?", Draco sussurrou no corredor.

"_Todos esses sentimentos por ela, e ela não os corresponde. Seu fraco, está deixando que seu orgulho seja ferido. Você não gosta dela. Você não a quer em sua casa; você a fará ir embora. Ela o faz fraco, e ela o questiona. Ela está muito_ _próxima. Mande-a para casa_". A voz de seu pai ecoava pela sua cabeça e Draco respirou fundo, inclinando sua cabeça contra a parede.

"Eu nunca irei ser tão fraco quanto meu pai", Draco disse alto no corredor. Foi ecoando pelo corredor e Draco sorriu. Ele não seria como seu pai. Seu pai era fraco, não ele. Seu pai era inseguro, e ele estava trabalhando em não ser também.

Draco soltou uma longa suspiro no corredor silencioso. O silencio foi rapidamente quebrado enquanto uma coruja e o grito de uma menina através do corredor. Draco pulou e abriu a porta dela, procurando-a. A coruja estava perseguindo Gina através do quarto, a picando enquanto ela corria e se jogava em baixo da cama. Draco retirou sua varinha e estuporou a ave, que caiu no chão em uma estranha posição.

"Virginia?", Draco chamou. Ele assistia enquanto ela saia de baixo da cama.

"Ah, é apenas você", ela parecia aliviada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e andou até ela oferecendo a mão para se levantar. Ela segurou, permitindo que ele a puxasse, de encontro a ele.

Draco levantou sua mão, limpando o sangue da bochecha dela. Gina fechou seus olhos lacrimejantes e inclinou-se em seu toque gentil. Draco parou seu carinho e puxou um lenço branco de linho, limpando o sangue e colocando-o na mão dela. Deu um passo pra trás e colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos, caminhando até a coruja malvada.

"Você está bem Virginia?", Draco perguntou.

"Eu disse-lhe que meu nome é Gina. Sim, eu estarei bem", Gina respondeu passando o lenço branco em sua bochecha.

Draco dobrou-se e pegou a carta bem apertada na perna da coruja. Ele endireitou-se e leu o endereço alto.

"Para minha querida Virginia", Draco deu uma risada, "Veja, se você fosse minha querida, eu não estaria mandando uma coruja psicótica para te atacar. Talvez eu esteja fazendo alguma coisa errada".

Gina olhou para os olhos de Draco. Ela repassou suas palavras em sua cabeça. 'Veja, se você fosse minha querida, eu não estaria mandando uma coruja psicótica para te atacar. Talvez eu esteja fazendo alguma coisa errada'.

"O que você está dizendo Draco?", Gina perguntou olhando para seu corpo e depois para seus olhos de novo.

"Eu estou dizendo que você tem uma carta aqui em minha mão e eu serei forçado a abri-la se você não pega-lá de minhas mãos imediatamente", Draco disse olhando-a como se fosse uma criança. Gina olhou para a carta e lentamente a pegou.

"Draco, por favor, você esperaria eu terminar de ler ates que fosse embora?" Gina perguntou. Draco deu um olhar estranho, mas se sentou na grande cadeira dela.

"Obrigado", Gina sentou em sua cama e abriu a carta.

"De quem é?", Draco perguntou.

"Meu marido", Gina sussurrou olhando para a carta. Draco estava intrigado, ele inclinou para frente e estava para se levantar.

"Fique ai", Gina disse ainda lendo a carta.

'_Minha querida Virginia_

_Eu sei que se encontras bem. Eu estive pensando aonde você poderia estar neste tempo. Que garota má você é enganando-me e fugindo com aquele homem loiro, Malfoy. Você será punida junto a ele'._

Gina fechou a cara e Draco pegou a carta dela e começou a ler.

"Qual é o problema desse cara? Eu realmente não o entendo", Draco disse lendo a carta.

"O que você quer dizer?", Gina perguntou.

"Ele não assinou seu nome", Draco disse piscando para ela. Gina lhe fez uma cara feia e pagou a carta de volta.

"Virginia-"

"Gina".

"Gina, você tem meus pensamentos de meu diário e ainda assim, eu não sei nada sobre seus pensamentos. É injusto um saber tanto de uma pessoa e a outra ficar curiosa", Draco sentou de novo na cadeira e cruzou seus braços esperando.

"Está bem. Faça uma pergunta e eu irei respondê-la da melhor forma possível", Gina o olhou e dobrou a carta, sentando em sua cama.

"O que você ainda faz aqui?", ele perguntou olhando para o rosto dela.

"Eu gosto da comida", Gina riu vendo sua expressão de bravo. "Não, na verdade, eu não tenho nenhum lugar para ir, e agora que ele me encontrou...".

"Você não irá embora. Ele irá encontrá-la rapidamente, e, eu estou adicionando guardas, ele não poderá nem chegar perto de você", Draco explicou enquanto Gina concordava.

"Obrigado", Gina sussurrou envergonhada.

"Você é bem vinda", Draco disse levantando-se e ficando de frente a ela.

Ele colocou sua mão em seu queixo e levantando seu rosto a ele. Inclinou-se lentamente, tocando seus lábios nos dela. Gina sorriu enquanto ele se afastava, com sua respiração alterada.

"Eu nunca pensei que você poderia ser tão...", Gina parou pensando.

"O que Weasley!", Draco respondeu bravo, dando um passo pra trás.

"Gentil", Gina respondeu apenas. Draco sorriu a ela e piscou um olho.

"Ah sim, muito" Ele disse sarcasticamente. Olhou-a e todo seu ódio desapareceu, e ele deu-lha um simples sorriso.

"Draco, eu acho que preciso ir embora", Gina disse-lhe olhando para baixo. Draco sentiu seu uma fisgada em seu coração e colocou sua mão. Gina olhou para sua face de dor.

"Por quê?", ele disse parecendo mais que triste.

"Eu... eu não posso colocá-lo em mais perigo. Você tem feito muita para me ajudar e tudo que eu tenho feito é me tornar um incomodo. Eu penso que não posso mais me permitir importuna-lo mais".

"Se você fosse um incomodo, você estaria na rua. Eu disse que você poderia ficar aqui", Draco disse-lhe. Gina concordou. "Quem é seu marido?"

"Draco, eu acho que não estou pronta para dizer a você. Por favor, apenas me dê um tempo", Gina disse, parecendo cansada.

"Como ele se parece?", Draco levantou uma sobrancelha vendo enquanto ela colocava suas mãos no rosto.

"Eu não jogarei este jogo."

"Ele parece um pouco comigo?", Draco rapidamente olhou pra outro lugar.

Gina olhou para sua face vermelha. Será que era isso que o estava perturbando? Que ela apenas estava com ele, porque ele se parecia com seu marido.

"Não Draco, ele não se parece em nada com você. Ele tem cabelos pretos e olhos pretos também. Ele é mais alto que eu, e mais baixo que você, e tem um temperamento muito ruim", Gina respondeu. Ela viu quanto ele suspirou de alívio. Se ela não estive olhando para ele, com certeza ela não perceberia.

"Você ainda tem meu diário?", Draco disse mudando de assunto.

"Tenho", Gina estava mentalmente se batendo, por não ter se livrado dele. Lançou um olhar para a porta de seu banheiro para ver se estava fechada, e não estava. Os olhos de Draco acompanharam os dela, parando na porta do banheiro.

"Então, está lá dentro?", ele andou até o banheiro. No canto, estava um par de tesouras e na pia, o seu diário. Ele sorriu e o pegou.

"Eu não terminei", Gina lhe disse, vendo quando ele voltava para o quarto.

"O que foi a ultima coisa que leu?". Ele abriu o diário passando as paginas. Gina respirou fundo.

"Harry acabou de aparecer na televisão trouxa do hotel em que você estava. Você estava cansado e que depois continuaria", Gina corou e olhou para tudo, menos para o rosto de Draco. Ele mudou de pagina algumas vezes, e começou a ler.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estou perdido neste espaçoso quarto de hotel. Por que", Draco parou sua leitura sussurrando a próxima palavra, "diabos a única coisa interessante nesse lugar é a TV. Me dê um dos meus malditos livros de poções, qualquer um, seria melhor do que ficar pensando nela, em Virginia Weasley".

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto sua voz diminuía ao ler a ultima sentença. De repente, ele lembrou o quanto tinha escrito sobre ela. Como se ele nunca tivesse esquecido aquela garota, esperando por ela aonde as orquídeas florescem no sol do verão, não, ele nunca esqueceria. Ele fechou seus olhos e o livro.

"Gina, esses são pensamentos pessoais. Memórias pessoais. O que você esta procurando nelas?".

Gina não respondeu ao encará-lo.

"Então!", ele disse de um jeito agressivo.

"Apenas continue lendo", ela respondeu. Draco olhou para ela bravo. Como ela se atrevia pedir isso dele? Draco abriu o livro e continuou.

"Não é como se nós nos víssemos, excluindo uns poucos bons momentos, mas é nela que eu penso mais. É como se ela estivesse gritando na minha cabeça. Eu gostaria de saber o que ela está fazendo, o que ela está pensando, e se é sobre mim. Eu não posso parar de pensar naquele beijo. Foi tão inocente", Draco parou de ler quando Gina interrompeu.

"O que tinha aquele beijo Draco, que foi tão simples, e mesmo assim, o manteve vivo por todo esse tempo?", Gina perguntou levantando-se e andando até ele. Ela cuidadosamente sentou na cadeira, prestando atenção nele.

"Foi só isso. Apenas um simples gesto de carinho. Eu nunca tive uma pessoa se importando comigo, Gina. Então você veio, se importando comigo, até mesmo beijando minha bochecha e me desejando boa sorte", Draco disse não se abalando.

Gina inclinou-se para frente, beijando seus lábios, parando rapidamente para saborear o gosto de Draco.

"Eu não sei se eu poderia dizer o que eu sinto", Gina disse-lhe. Ele sorriu assentindo.

"Eu não sei se poderia dizer o que sinto também", Draco disse. Gina olhou para seu lindo rosto triste.

"Eu não sei como deixá-lo entrar em meu coração", Gina sussurrou. Draco pensou que seu coração fosse derreter.

"Nós temos os mesmos problemas", ele sussurrou de volta. Gina sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha. Draco notou que a face dela mudou. "Sim?"

"Onde está aquele repórter?".

Draco olhou-a confuso por um momento, antes de lembrar. Ele pulou e esbugalhou seus olhos.

"Ops. Devo ter-me esquecido dele", Draco disse saindo do quarto. Gina pensou e andou junto com ele, deixando o diário que ela havia tirado das mãos dele na cadeira.

"Então, quem é o repórter?" Gina perguntou. Draco disparou o nome.

"Robert Timing". Gina arregalou os olhos e correu pelas escadas, deixando Draco para trás.

"ESTE É UM DES MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS!", ela gritou enquanto corria.

"ESPERE!", ele gritou depois dela. Draco retirou sua varinha e estupefou ela e rapidamente a levitou até ele. "Enervate."

"DRACO MALFOY! Se você ALGUMA VEZ me estupefar de novo, EU IREI BATER SUA-", Draco colocou sua mão sobre a boca.

"Senhorita Virginia Weasley, você estava para expor suas preocupações a um repórter", Draco disse-lhe. "Ai, este repórter iria contar a imprensa, que iria dizer a Harry Cicatriz Potter. Mau movimento."

Gina acalmou-se. Ela rapidamente sussurrou um Obrigado e voltou para seu quarto.

Draco viu enquanto ela voltava para seu quarto, seus quadris parecendo lindos enquanto ela andava. Ele inclinou-se para trás enquanto ela virava no corredor. Draco continou a descer as escadas. Quando ele se apaixonava por alguém, ele se apaixonava seriamente.

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Aqui mais um cap. Esse diz quem é o misterioso... repórter! Rsrsrrs Ainda vai demorar para você saberem quem é o cruel marido da Gina!

**Quem não tem o que escrever, nós já damos a idéia: "Eu continuo a ler, bom trabalho**".

Nossos agradecimentos: **Franinha Malfoy, miaka, estrelinha W.M. **(qual é o seu palpite? Se você acertar, eu te digo!), **Nanie, Anita Joyce Belice, Helemental **(para entrar em contato comigo Anna Malfoy: paularamalho84/arroba/Hotmail/ponto/com, ok?), **Helena Malfoy **(nós gostamos de qualquer tipo de review, grande ou pequena, o importante é a review!XD), **Arwen Mione, Kirina-Li **(matar, não, mas ficaria muitíssimo triste!XD)**, Hannah, nata, Cristina Melx, Fadinha e Liriel Lírio.**

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Os Tradutores


	11. Capítulo 11

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Paula Lírio

**Tradução de Musica**: Kirina-Li & Anna Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"Merda de escadas idiotas, sempre mudando de lugar para as pessoas tropeçarem!", Draco murmurou pra si mesmo cheio de raiva. Ele quase sorriu ao lembrar que não estava em Hogwarts, portanto não havia desculpas para tropeçar nas escadas. Mas eu disse quase sorriu.

"Enervate", ele disse apontando a varinha feita de Corda de Coração de Dragão ao repórter, que estava caído no chão da entrada feito um cadáver.

"Oh Graças a Merlin! Eu pensei que você nunca fosse voltar. Eu estava com tanto medo", Robert, o repórter, suspirou de alívio e levantou do chão duro. Ele limpou a poeira inexistente do casaco e olhou para Draco.

"Sim, Ralph. Você estava morrendo de medo. Já sabemos disso", Draco disse com um suspiro cansado. "Devemos terminar nossa conversa no meu escritório? Ótimo".

Robert bufou, ofendido com a rudeza de Draco.

"Quanta ousadia! O maldito babaca sabe que meu nome é Robert", ele murmurou para si mesmo. Draco sorriu cinicamente ao ouvir o comentário.

"Hannah!", Draco gritou, não muito alto.

"Sim?", Hannah, o elfo domestico, respondeu.

"Chá", Draco falou, dando um leve chute.

Ele levou Robert a um dos vários escritórios, mas não aquele em que ele havia ficado com Ginevra. Robert o seguiu, olhando em volta, observando as riquezas da Mansão Malfoy. O sorriso de Draco aumentou e ele abriu a porta do escritório, conduzindo Robert.

"Richard, por favor, pegue uma cadeira", Draco falou sentando na própria cadeira de couro. "Não literalmente. Eu odiaria tem que retirar coisas do seu bolso outra vez".

Robert sentou, olhando feio para Draco. Ele retraiu-se, tentando ficar confortável na cadeira de baixo encosto. Draco sorriu e levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

"Devemos continuar? Pode falar, garoto".

"Primeiro de tudo, DALE, MEU NOME É ROBERT!", Robert gritou, com o rosto vermelho. Draco acenou para que ele se acalmasse.

"Sim, certo, o que você disser, Roger. Mas melhor se acalmar antes que eu precise azarar você", Draco abriu uma gaveta da mesa, tirando um livro. "Comece com as suas perguntas, tive a impressão de que você era um repórter".

"Isso eu sou, Dale. Isso eu sou", Robert disse retribuindo a troca de nomes, tirando um bloco do bolso. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou a varinha de Draco apontada para o meio de sua testa.

"Vamos esclarecer umas coisas aqui, Ricky. Essa é a MINHA casa; Eu conheço cada cômodo e cada passagem secreta. Talvez você não tenha investigado a Mansão Malfoy antes de vir, ou você teria controlado sua língua. Você já ouviu falar das catacumbas que estão debaixo dos seus pés, conduzidas por várias milhas? Seria muito difícil encontrá-lo caso você se perdesse. Estamos entendidos, Rufus?", Draco sibilou. O rosto dele estava severo e frio. Os olhos dele encaravam Robert de forma implacável.

"Sim, senhor. Estamos entendidos", Robert sussurrou baixo. Draco deu um meio sorriso e guardou a varinha.

"Bom. Você quer um pouco de chá?", Draco encheu duas xícaras, sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy", Robert falou, pegando o chá com uma mão trêmula. Draco sorriu e fez um gesto em direção ao açúcar e o creme.

"Sirva-se", ele disse, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

"Obrigado, senhor", Robert murmurou sem tirar os olhos do chá.

"São modos, Russell", Robert olhou feio para Draco, mas não disse nada.

O repórter se ajeitou na cadeira e pegou tinta e uma pena. Ele as colocou ao lado do chá enquanto procurava pelos óculos.

"Quando foi que você voltou de...", Robert parou e se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

"De Azkaban? Eu não lembro quando foi que saí, não me lembro de muita coisa. Não é uma experiência que eu queira marcar no calendário para ser lembrada." Draco respondeu, abrindo o livro e começando a ler.

"Certo." Robert disse, escrevendo.

"Você está me questionando, Ryan?" Draco disse, baixando o livro e olhando feio para Robert.

"Não, senhor, eu estava apenas concordando com você." Robert disse, obviamente incomodado com Draco. "Por que você foi posto em Azkaban?"

"Por que é que alguém é posto em Azkaban?" Draco respondeu, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo e bebendo um gole do chá.

"Bem observado, senhor." Robert disse rangendo os dentes. "O que você estava fazendo no dia que foi levado a Azkaban?"

"Eu passei por vários tipos de transportes trouxas; eles não queriam que eu chegasse perto de qualquer coisa mágica." Draco bebeu um gole do chá e continuou a ler.

"Sim, muito interessante. Me diga por quê você foi preso." Robert olhou para Draco quase implorando para que ele não fizesse rodeios.

"Não, me diga, Randall, que tipo de respostas você quer. Então eu poderia te ajudar." Draco respondeu, virando uma página.

"Sinto que não entendi." Robert respondeu.

"Você quer que eu me declare inocente ou culpado?" Draco perguntou, colocando o livro na mesa. Ele se inclinou e olhou Robert nos olhos. "Eu não me faço de culpado."

"Bom. Fico feliz que estejamos chegando em algum lugar, Senhor Malfoy. Me diga o que aconteceu!" Robert falou, cheio de entusiasmo.

"Você tem certeza que vai agüentar, Raymond?" Draco perguntou e Robert acenou. "Eu fui preso em Hogsmede por Aurores."

Draco parou de falar, sentindo prazer em irritar o repórter. Robert escreveu rapidamente que ele havia sido preso em Hogsmede, e parou, esperando que Draco continuasse a falar. Quando Draco se manteve calado, ele olhou para cima e encontrou o loiro lendo o livro.

"Sr. Malfoy, será que você poderia elaborar?" Robert perguntou. Draco olhou para ele e fingiu estar pensando.

"Não." Ele respondeu, voltando a ler. "Ei, isso é brilhante! Você sabia que a expectativa de vida dos bruxos é de duzentos e cinqüenta anos? Embora, duelar com freqüência aumenta a expectativa por mais doze anos?"

"CHEGA! Sr. Malfoy, tenha um bom dia. Eu não vou mais agüentar isso! Vou dizer a Dumbledore o quão intolerável você é!" Robert disse, se levantando e recolhendo suas coisas. Foi a menção de Dumbledore que chamou a atenção de Draco. Ele queria afogar o repórter por mencionar aquele nome.

"Merlin. Não fique tão estressado", Draco disse calmamente. Quando o repórter não cedeu, Draco levantou. "DROGA! SENTE-SE!"

"Você está disposto a se abrir e me dar algo sobre o que escrever, Sr. Malfoy?", Robert perguntou, enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Se é o que Dumbledore quer, então sim. Agora sente", Draco disse. Robert se virou e sentou.

"Fale", Robert disse e Draco sentou-se também. Draco tirou a varinha do bolso e colocou na mesa, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Quero dizer, por favor, fale, Sr. Malfoy."

"Faça a merda da pergunta." Draco falou com raiva.

"O que você estava fazendo quando foi preso?" Robert perguntou. Draco prendeu uma reposta sarcástica.

"Eu estava em Hogsmeade. Os garotos do sétimo ano estavam entrando no trem, mas eu estava na minha vassoura. Eu saí do chão para poder fugir do meu pai quando os Aurores me cercaram. Eu não sabia naquela época que um esconderijo de Comensais da Morte tinha sido instalado no norte de Hogwarts, na direção que eu estava indo. Naturalmente eles pensaram que eu estava indo até Voldemort", Draco disse. Ele girou os olhos quando Robert estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.

"Por que você estava fugindo do seu pai, Draco?", Robert perguntou, anotando tudo no bloco de papel.

"Ele era um homem abusivo", Draco falou. Robert olhou para o rosto de Draco e notou um olhar de dor.

"Ele abusava de você?".

"Caramba! Você é idiota? É claro que ele abusava de mim. É isso que torna ele abusivo".

"Ah, sim. Claro", Robert falou. "Ele abusou da sua mãe antes dela morrer?".

A porta abriu e fechou, mas não havia ninguém. Draco olhou feio para o lugar e a cabeça de Gina apareceu e desapareceu não muito longe da porta. Draco suspirou e olhou de volta para Robert.

'_Vai entender'_, Draco pensou.

"Sim. Foi ele quem a matou. Ela foi estuprada por todos os Comensais da Morte, inclusive pelo próprio Voldemort", Draco falou, olhando para os entalhes da cadeira.

"Sei pai era um Comensal?".

"Não, ele apenas tomava chá com eles. Idiota! Sim! Ele era o líder dos Comensais da Morte. Você não lê as coisas que vocês publicam?", Draco gemeu de frustração.

"Desculpe-me. Hum, você tinha algum interesse romântico em Hogwarts que foi atrapalhado quando foi preso?", Robert perguntou.

Draco riu da situação. O seu único interesse estava sentada no mesmo cômodo, ouvindo toda a conversa. Tanto poderia descobrir o nome do marido ou negar um interesse amoroso.

"Sim. Na verdade eu estava interessado na Weasley mais nova. Filho número seis, se não me engano?", Draco disse. Robert levantou a cabeça e olhou interessado para Draco.

"Como?", Robert perguntou.

"Ginevra Weasley, eu era apaixonado por ela", Draco repetiu.

"Ah. Bem. Sim", Robert disse.

"Ela foi a única coisa que me manteve são em Azkaban. Eu sei que ela está casada agora, e isso me deixa bastante triste. Eu só posso desejar uma mulher igual a Ginevra Weasley", Draco disse sinceramente.

"Você diria que amava ela?", Robert com uma expressão meio sonhadora. Draco pensou que iria morrer.

"Amor é uma palavra muito forte. Tem poderes imagináveis. Olha só Harry Potter. Eu amava Ginevra Weasley? Acho que pode se dizer que sim", Draco sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Robert suspirou feliz e sacudiu a cabeça também.

"O que você esperava da Srta. Weasley na época, antes de ser preso?".

"Se eu não estivesse na situação de ter que escolher entre entrar para os Comensais da Morte ou morrer, então nós teríamos nos tornado amigos no meu sexto ano. A partir daí eu a teria feito minha. Eu teria casado com ela e teria tantos filhos que deixaria a família Weasley orgulhosa", Draco disse. Robert agora parecia chocado.

"Mas você não odeia os Weasleys?", Robert perguntou. Draco riu.

"Eu nunca disse isso! Eu realmente gosto de Molly Weasley. Ela é a melhor de todos; bem maternal e amorosa. Se eu pudesse escolher uma mãe, teria sido ela. Na verdade eu sinto inveja do clã dos Weasley, tendo uma mãe como aquela! Arthur Weasley, no entanto, é um pé no saco! Ele ama trouxas, mas ele também é um bom pai. Eu gostaria de tê-lo como pai também. O resto da família é doida. Todos eles! Um trabalha com Dragões, o outro em Gringots, quero dizer, não dá pra ficar pior. Os gêmeos eram realmente legais. Eu adorava as peças que eles pregavam, mesmo quando era comigo. E tem Ronald Weasley. Ele é o pior irmão. Ele é o único Weasley que eu odeio de verdade", Draco terminou. Robert estava impressionado.

"Sim. Bem. Ok. Hum. Então", Robert disse. Draco riu e sorriu maldosamente. "Qual é a sua paixão?"

"Minha o quê? Ah, Merlin, me salve!", Draco disse encostando-se à cadeira.

"Algumas das mulheres do escritório queriam saber. Você gosta de futebol ou algo assim?".

"Eu gosto de piano, violão, e eu realmente gosto de cantar", Draco respondeu encabulado.

"Será que eu podia te gravar cantando?", Robert perguntou. Draco sorriu.

"Talvez. Isso depende de como o artigo sair, e eu presumo que vai ser na primeira capa, então eu quero escolher a foto e editar o artigo".

"Negócio fechado!" Robert disse oferecendo a mão. Draco apertou hesitante.

"O que é que você vai fazer com a gravação?", Draco perguntou.

"Colocar em todas as edições", Robert disse. Draco girou os olhos enquanto Robert tirava um gravador da bolsa.

"Estou pronto", Robert disse ansiosamente, como se o Natal estivesse chegando mais cedo.

"Hannah?", Draco chamou. A elfa apareceu e sorriu para Draco.

"Você poderia, isto é, pegue meu violão!", Draco falou. Robert sorriu.

"O que você acha de Elfos Domésticos?", Robert perguntou.

"Se os meus elfos quisessem ir embora, eu deixaria. Se eles quiserem pagamento, eu pagaria. Só não diga à Hermione Granger, ela me mandaria um monte de canetas do FALE", Draco disse piscando. Hannah voltou e entregou o violão a Draco.

"Prove", Robert falou apontando para a elfa.

"Eu não vou provar nada a você, Rex", Draco falou, brincando com as cordas do violão.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy", Robert disse embaraçado. Draco acenou.

"Hannah!", Draco gritou.

"Sim, Senhor Draco?", A feliz elfa reapareceu.

"Me traga a câmera", Draco disse suavemente.

"Sim, senhor. Hannah traz pra você!", Hannah desapareceu por um segundo reaparecendo com a câmera.

"Dê à Roland", Draco disse, abaixou o violão e tirou a camisa.

"Certo, Draco, pronto?".

"Você me deve uma. Eu pretendo cobrar um dia", Draco disse ao pegar o violão.

Draco limpou a garganta e sentou cuidadosamente na ponta da escrivaninha. Ele dedilhou as cordas do violão antes de dizer,

"Ok. Estou pronto", ele acenou para o gravador que Roberto havia ligado.

Draco abriu a boca e, de repente, as palavras estavam fluindo e as suas mãos estavam agindo por elas mesmas.

_"Este quebr-cabeça desfeito é branco com as peças viradas ao contrário,_

_Então as peças se encaixam lentamente. Imagens de Tudo, menos do que deveria ter sido._

_Mas as horas se arrastam. Os padrões se repetem. Não se preocupe. Você sabe que ficarei bem sozinho. Eu nunca disse ´Não vá´(Não vá)._

_Mas escondi uma anotação. Está guardada entre as páginas que você marcou para encontrar seu caminho de volta. Ela diz..._

_´Será que ele terá essa garota?'_

_Mas se as páginas continuam prensadas; os capitulos inacabados, as histórias muito tolas para serem concluidas? Será que ele terá essa garota?_

_Este porão é um caixão no qual eu estou enterrado vivo. Eu morrerei aqui apenas para estar salvo. Eu morrerei aqui apenas para estar salvo. _

_Eu não tenho nada porque você se foi e você se foi com um mero suspiro. Eu nunca disse adeus._

_Mas escondi uma anotação. Está guardada entre as páginas que você marcou para encontrar seu caminho de volta. Ela diz..._

_´Será que ele terá essa garota?´_

_Mas escondi uma anotação. Está guardada entre as páginas que você lerá se quiser..._

_´Será que ele terá essa garota?´_

_Mas as horas se arrastam. Os padrões se repetem. Não se preocupe. Você sabe que ficarei bem sozinho. Eu nunca disse ´Não vá´(Não vá)._

_´Será que ele terá essa garota?'" _

Draco olhou para o repórter e fez um gesto em direção ao gravador.

Robert parou o gravador e olhou impressionado para Draco.

"Foi você quem escreveu isso?", Robert perguntou.

"Sim, fui eu; enquanto estava em Azkaban, mesmo sem ter o meu violão", Draco sorriu. "Acho que está na hora de você ir, Robert".

"A foto da primeira página?", Robert perguntou. Draco acenou e ajeitou o cabelo rapidamente, lambendo os lábios. "Tuck! BRANDY!", Draco gritou. Um copo de vidro, cheio pela metade, apareceu em sua mão e Draco sorriu.

Ele caminhou até a lareira e colocou um braço na cornija de lareira. Ele olhou para a câmera e depois para o fogo. Era assim que a foto iria sair. Uma mão com um copo de Brandy e a outra apoiada perto do fogo. Draco sorriu para uma das fotos, na certeza de que nunca seria vista.

"Obrigado por seu tempo, Sr. Malfoy", Robert disse ao sair.

"A qualquer hora", Draco disse encarando o homem.

"Mais uma coisa. Então você é inocente?"

"Sim", Draco disse, sacudindo a cabeça ao recordar.

"Você esteve na parte mais longe de Azkaban?"

"Sim. A pior parte, onde eles arrancavam a informação de qualquer maneira. Vá embora, por favor", Draco sussurrou. Robert acenou e saiu.

"Tuck, siga ele", Draco falou.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Ginevra?", Draco perguntou, cutucando a cadeira do saguão. Ele sentiu o material sedoso da capa de invisibilidade dela e puxou.

"Sim?", ela perguntou sorrindo.

"O que foi que deu em você?", ele perguntou. Gina apenas sorriu e piscou para ele.

Draco suspirou e murmurou '_mulheres'_ enquanto ela saía do cômodo.

Draco teve uma semana monótona cheia de contas. A única coisa que havia valido a pena foi a coruja entregando uma demonstração do artigo. Ele sorriu ao ver. Na capa tinha a imagem dele sorrindo, junto com um breve sumário e uma foto dele tocando violão. Ele abriu o jornal apenas para ouvi-lo cantar.

"Merlin! Todo mundo vai ficar surdo!", ele gritou. Ele mandou a coruja de volta sem sequer ler o artigo, sua voz catando estava alta demais. Um bilhete acompanhado dizia apenas para abaixar o volume da voz, e o artigo estava ok.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Na manhã seguinte, Draco caminhou até a mesa do café da manhã, bocejando.

"Ficou acordado até tarde ajeitando tudo de novo?", Gina perguntou. Draco fez que sim, sem olhar pra ela. "Que pena. Banimento! Você está cinco minutos atrasado."

Draco levantou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário. Ela estava sentada na cadeira da ponta, perfeitamente vestida para a neve, e já tinha comido, a julgar pelo prato vazio e a xícara de café na frente dela. Draco sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, ignorando o comentário sobre o banimento, e comeu devagar enquanto ela tentava apressar ele. Finalmente ele perguntou o que ela queria.

"Vamos às compras! O Natal está chegando e que realmente quero comprar os presentes de todos!", Gina falou enquanto ele comia o mais devagar possível, só para irritá-la.

"Eu não quero ir", Draco falou.

"DRACO MALFOY! Eu esperei pacientemente durante TODA A SEMANA! EU QUERO ir comprar e sair dessa casa e, DROGA, VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO PARA ME IRRITAR! Eu vou pegar suas roupas", Gina levantou furiosa e Draco estava impressionado.

Ele observou satisfeito ela bater a porta da sala de jantar e correr pelas escadas. '_Certo! Eu vou fazer a droga das compras!_', Draco pensou.

Gina entrou correndo no quarto e abriu o armário. Ela corou ao dar de cara com as cuecas. Ele poderia pegá-las se precisasse.

"Senhorita? Hannah pode ajudar?", Hannah falou atrás dela. Gina sobressaltou-se e virou para Hannah.

"Sim, obrigada. Onde ele coloca as camisas dele?", Gina foi levada até um armário, onde ela procurou até encontrar uma camisa cinza.

"Calças?", Gina perguntou.

"Gala ou casual?".

"Casual", Gina respondeu. Hannah a segurou pela mão e a levou até uma cômoda.

"Ele raramente as usa", Hannah abriu a gaveta para Gina.

Gina olhou dentro da gaveta, tirando um par de jeans azuis.

"Meias e sapatos", Hannah abriu outra gaveta, fechando a anterior. Gina pegou um par de meias e foi até o armário que Hannah estava apontando.

Gina olhou para a seleção de sapatos. Ele era pior que uma garota! Ela escolheu um par e desceu as escadas.

Draco ainda estava tomando café da manhã quando ela entrou. Ele parecia levemente surpreso.

"Como foi que você passou pelas proteções?".

"Uh? Que proteções?", Gina perguntou. Draco olhou para ela cheio de suspeita e pegou as roupas. Ele colocou a camisa cinza por cima da camiseta que já estava usando. Gina saiu a procura do casaco dele.

"Jeans! Sair em público assim. Não acredito que estou permitindo isso!", Draco murmurou ao tirar a parte de baixo do pijama e colocar as calças. Ele pegou as meias e colocou os sapatos com certa raiva.

Gina voltou e ofegou ao olhá-lo.

"O quê?", Draco olhando para a camisa, na procura de algo embaraçoso.

"Nada", Os olhos de Gina voltaram ao tamanho normal enquanto avaliava o quão bem ele ficava nos jeans. Ela sorriu ao caminhar até ele e colocar um gorro e um cachecol do mesmo tom de cinza. Draco sorriu.

"Eles são realmente bonitos", ele disse a ela.

"Tive uma semana cheia. Fiquei entediada", Gina vestindo um cachecol e um gorro colorido.

Draco olhou para ela. '_Sim, teve muito tempo_.' Ele pensou ao colocar uma capa cinza.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Gina, antes de irmos, você está com sua varinha?", Draco perguntou.

"Sim. Está na minha manga", Gina respondeu sorrindo quando a carruagem começou a andar.

"Quando foi a última vez que você usou sua varinha?", Draco olhou para o rosto sorridente dela e esperou. Quando ele não o respondeu tentou se mexer para tirar a própria varinha, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Accio", Gina murmurou, ainda olhando para for a da janela. Draco gemeu e tirou a varinha da mão dela.

"Não faça isso", ele disse carrancudo.

"Então não tire sua varinha pra mim", ela respondeu ainda feliz ainda olhando para fora da janela.

"Se você consegue fazer isso tão facilmente porque é que foi tão difícil para você escapar da prisão?", Draco perguntou.

Gina estremeceu e o encarou.

"Pare de agir feito um chato arrogante ou eu vou dar um jeito nesse seu narizinho perfeito."

"Me desculpe, Srta. Chata", Draco murmurou. Gina olhou feio pra ele e depois começou a observar a própria varinha.

"Durante a escola, ele ameaçou matar Ron ou Harry. Isso funcionou até o meu sexto ano. Então ele começou a ameaçar me matar. Não é como se eu ligasse muito para isso, até você me dizer que eu tinha uma escolha. Você lutou contra ele e então, eu comecei a lutar também, até ele parar com medo de nós dois. Então eu fiquei com medo ao descobrir que estava grávida e disse pra ele. Ele bateu na minha barriga até que eu tivesse um aborto. Fui para casa naquele verão e nunca mais fui a mesma. Ele pediu para casar comigo naquele mesmo verão. Eu neguei; deitada na minha cama mal respirando. Eu não podia viver com o que eu tinha deixado acontecer. Meu filho estava morto porque eu não tinha lutado. Então eu resolvi lutar.

"Harry veio até mim e me beijou a bochecha e disse que estava partindo para a guerra. Ele segurou minha mão e tentou me confortar, mas eu não consigo lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele me disse que me amava. Eu não me lembro do que respondi, mas lembro dele me dizendo que ia voltar para me proteger do mundo. Então ele foi embora com Ron. Ron nem sequer disse adeus. Harry tinha partido, Ron tinha partido, papai tinha partido, e tudo ficou tão quieto. Eu ficava sozinha. Eu não fazia nada além de olhar pro teto. Um dia, mamãe achou que seria uma boa idéia ver um rosto amigo. Ela não sabia ao exato que havia acontecido no verão anterior, então eu não a culpo. Ele entrou no meu quarto e me estuprou continuamente até que eu tivesse certeza de que estava grávida. Então ele me deixou em pedaços de novo.

"Mamãe recebeu uma coruja de Dumbledore com má notícias. Harry atacou e a guerra havia começado, eles tinham começado a contar, já haviam muitos mortos no nosso lado. Então houve uma convocação e muitas pessoas do sétimo ano que não eram casadas estavam saindo da escola, eles iam lutar na guerra. Eu não era rápida o suficiente e não era muito boa em poções. Então eu não servia de ajuda. Eu mandei uma coruja para Madame Pomfrey, mas eu tinha esperado muito tempo naquele verão e nos outros anos par conseguir uma licença médica. Ela lutar na guerra ou lutar contra um marido.

"A Guerra tinha uma causa e, droga, eu queria lutar. Eu tinha uma escolha e queria faze-la. Eu fui até Dumbledore antes que eu pudesse ser recrutada e entrei para A Ordem da Fênix. Ele concordou, dizendo que via que eu tinha 'Uma paixão no coração de jovem'. Minha paixão era pela vida. Então eu encontrei uma saída. Eu ia morrer no campo de batalha com meu filho.

"Mas para minha sorte, meu querido marido tinha relações importantes, e no mesmo dia que eu fui para o campo de batalha, Oficiais do Ministério apareceram. Eles fizeram um teste de gravidez, no qual eu passei e fui obrigada a me afastar da guerra. Eu consegui matar quatro Comensais que vieram até mim. Eu nunca vi homens correndo da minha fúria como os oficiais do ministério correram.

"Mamãe descobriu que eu estava grávida, ele me pediu em casamento na frente dela, ela me deu um sermão até que eu me senti um nada. Ele ficava dizendo que realmente gostava da mamãe e que era uma pena que ela sempre estivesse sozinha numa casa tão grande. Ele estava certo. Com Fred e George casados e morando em Hogsmede, Bill e Charlie lutando, papai com Ron, e Ron com Harry, não havia ninguém além de mim. Grande ajuda que eu era. Ele prometeu que melhoraria se eu casasse com ele, então eu casei.

"Ele me violentou na nossa noite de núpcias. Ele estava bêbado. Então ele me bateu e quebrou minha varinha. Depois de apanhar, eu sabia que não poderia entregar uma criança a ele. Ele me controlaria pela criança, assim como ele tinha feito com a mamãe. Então eu me envenenei e matei o bebê. Eu quase me matei também, mas não me importaria. O bebê tinha sido abortado e estava bem. Eu comecei a tomar poções para parar os meus órgãos reprodutivos. Eles funcionaram bem até o dia em que eu escapei". Gina terminou ainda olhando para fora da janela.

Draco parecia prestes a vomitar.

Draco murmurou desconfortavelmente. "Ele matou seu filho?"

"Sim", Gina respondeu. Ela instintivamente colocou a mão no ventre e fechou os olhos com o rosto virado para a janela.

"Eu pensei que, a essa altura, você já teria uns seis filhos", Draco disse, indo sentar ao lado dela.

Ele segurou a mão dela e apertou gentilmente, sem saber exatamente como confortar ela. Gina olhou para ele e as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair começaram a derramar pelo rosto. Elas começaram a descer devagar pelo rosto pálido dela, até que ela virou uma fonte. Gina encostou a cabeça o peito de Draco. Ele colocou um braço em volta dela, tentando consolá-la.

"Me abrace, Draco", Gina soluçou. Draco colocou os dois braços em volta dela, trazendo-a para ele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. Eu estou aqui e não vai acontecer de novo", Draco sussurrou.

O carro parou e eles permaneceram sentados até que Gina se acalmou. Draco secou o rosto dela com a própria capa, beijando a ponta do nariz dela. Gina riu dizendo que era uma vaca emotiva. Draco riu e sacudiu a cabeça afirmando, o que o fez ganhar um soco no braço.

"Pronta?", Draco perguntou saindo da carruagem, oferecendo uma mão para Gina.

"Sim", ela pulou da carruagem sem dar atenção à mão dele. Draco girou os olhos e levantou o capuz do casaco dela, para cobrir-lhe o rosto.

"AI MEU DEUS! É DRACO MALFOY!", uma garota gritou correndo até ele. Draco olhou para Gina que deu de ombros.

A garota tinha nas mãos uma cópia do Profeta Diário, e sua foto piscava para ele. Draco suspirou.

"O que você quer?", ele perguntou para ela.

"Você autografa isso?", a garota perguntou. Draco acenou pegando a caneta e assinando o nome na capa do jornal ao lado da sua imagem.

"E assina aqui?", a garota abriu a capa e puxou a camisa, expondo uma grande quantidade de peito.

Draco ouviu um muxoxo atrás dele e virou-se olhando feio. Ele assinou no peito dela, tomando cuidado para não toca-la de forma nenhuma.

"Obrigada, Draco!", a garota falou, se inclinando e estalando um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Melhor irmos andando antes que as adolescentes cheias de hormônio venham querendo um pedaço do maravilhoso Draco Malfoy." Gina disse sarcástica.

"Só você já é suficiente!", Draco disse levantando o próprio capuz. Gina riu e segurou o braço dele, indo em direção à livraria.

"Livraria?", Draco perguntou.

Gina acenou pegando o novo livro sobre Quadribol 'Apanhando seu Apanhador', e um dos muitos livros sobre Harry Potter. Gina riu ao abrir o livro e ler a primeira página.

'_O garoto maravilhoso, aquele que nos salvou duas vezes do terrível lorde das trevas, só pode ser descrito como bárbaro. Dos seus brilhantes dentes broncos até seus maravilhosos olhos verdes, ele é um salvador sensacionalmente sexy. Em nossa leitura vamos no fundo da alma do nosso maravilhoso garoto que sobreviveu.'_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça ainda rindo. Harry morrer ao ver o livro. Ela entrou na fila atrás de um homem alto e esperou impacientemente, Draco atrás dela. Quando chegou no balcão, ela colocou os livros e sorriu para o caixa.

"Quero um certificado de quinze galeões e ponha na conta 763", Gina disse ao homem. O caixa sorriu e olhou para a caixa.

"Você é Sra..."

"Ginevra Weasley, eu larguei meu marido e agora ele está me seguindo. Eu não consigo fugir dele! Eu achei que ainda poderia usar nossa conta corrente. Quero dizer, é o meu único dinheiro. Oh não? Ele esteve aqui?", Gina disse fingindo estar assustada. O homem acenou mas sorriu assim mesmo.

"Eu vou fazer o seguinte, eu colocarei na conta dele, ele proavelmente nem vai notar. Sra. Weasley, está aqui com alguém?", ele perguntou. Gina acenou e fez um gesto em direção ao resto da loja.

"Meu amigo? Em algum lugar...".

"Ah", He disse sorrindo para ela enquanto assinava o pedido dela. Gina sorriu para e ele e piscou.

"Que horas você sai?", Gina perguntou.

"Às cinco", O caixa respondeu, se inclinando para frente.

"Quem sabe a gente não se bate", Gina disse juntando suas coisas e saindo. Ela virou e riu maliciosamente para Draco. Ele parecia chocado.

Assim que eles ficaram sozinhos ele a cutucou no braço mostrando que já era hora de ir e saindo na frente dela. Quando chegaram lá fora, Draco se virou para ela.

"Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo!", Draco disse incrédulo.

"Por que? Foi até fácil", Gina disse encolhendo as sacolas e colocando no bolso. Draco riu e segurou o braço dela.

"Pra onde vamos agora?". Draco disse caminhando.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de horas de compras, os bolsos de Gina estavam ficando pesados e Draco estava ficando irritadiço.

"Draco, por favor? Só alguns minutos?", Gina pediu. Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não quero comprar uma coisa e você veja o que é!".

Draco suspirou.

"Eu não quero um presente! Eu só quero ir para casa! Estou cansado de assinar em peitos, papeis, inferno! EU SÓ QUERO-"

"Bom! Volto já!", Gina disse correndo até o Caldeirão Furado e indo até a Londres trouxa. Ela sorriu caminhando pela loja de música, abaixando o capuz do casaco. Ela olhou em volta por um tempo antes de ver uma amiga que trabalhava lá.

"Gina!", a garota gritou, correndo até ela e a abraçando.

"Oi, Jane!", Gina abraçou de volta. Elas tinham se conhecido em Hogsmead num dia em que Gina tinha ido fazer compras e logo se tornaram amigas. Jane era um aborto.

"MINHA NOSSA! Você sabia que estão todos procurando você?", Gina acenou. "VOCÊ LEU O PROFETA DIÁRIO!", Jane disse mostrando a capa com o rosto de Draco.

"Não, ainda não. O que tem ele?", Gina perguntou, pegando o artigo e lendo.

"Abra!", Jane sussurrou. Gina abriu e perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir a voz de Draco saindo. "Não é fantástico? E o artigo quase só fala de como ele perdeu você", Gina parecia chocada.

"Jane, você promete manter segredo?", Gina perguntou. Jane fez que sim e se inclinou pra ouvir. "Eu preciso comprar um presente de Natal para ele. Estou ficando na casa dele."

Jane soltou um grito agudo e sorriu abertamente. Gina fez menção de devolver o jornal, mas Jane empurrou de volta.

"Fique com o jornal!", Jane disse guiando Gina até o violão mais novo.

"Uau. É lindo", Gina sussurrou acariciando a tinta preta.

"Leve. Eu boto na minha conta, você pode me pagar depois", Jane disse abraçando Gina Gina. A ruiva sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

"Obrigada, Jane. Te pagarei assim que puder."

"Venha me visitar às vezes", Jane disse.

"Eu venho. Até mais, querida!", Gina disse saindo da loja. Ela caminhou de volta ao Caldeirão Furado e levantou o capuz. Depois de encolher o violão, ela colocou no bolso com muito cuidado e caminhou até a saída.

"Psiu!", Tom disse. Gina se virou e olhou. Tom estava limpando o balcão e em cima dele havia uma dose de uísque. Gina riu e caminhou até o balcão. Ela sentou e começou a ler o artigo.

'_Draco Malfoy Descoberto, o homem como você nunca viu. _

Draco Malfoy, recentemente liberado de sua sentença perpétua em Azkaban, é uma histeria triste querendo ser contada. Seus dias de criança eram passados com um pai abusivo e uma mãe negligente, seus dias em Hogwarts eram oprimidos por ameaças. Essa história não é nada mais que a história. Sua vida, sua dor, é o que você descobrirá agora. A verdade sobre esse homem inocente está sendo revelada. Abra na página seis e leia.'

Gina riu ao ver que a foto sorria maliciosamente e piscava para ela. Ela abriu o artigo e a voz dele começou a cantar. Ela suspirou feliz e começou a ler.

'Quando você ouvir o nome Draco Malfoy, eu sei que você vai pensar. Provavelmente a mesma coisa que eu pensava até ser designado a fazer esse furo, que Comensal arrogante e babaca! Quem é que iria querer ler sobre ele? Mas eu preciso dizer, eu sinto muito por esses conceitos. Na verdade eu sinto muito por já ter pensado isso dele.

Quando conversei com ele, fiquei entristecido por sua história. Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, batia nele quando ele era jovem, assim como batia em Narcisa Malfoy.

Se você leu o artigo que saiu há algum tempo atrás sobre a prisão de Lucius, você saberia que ele foi acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte e por isso foi mandado a Azkaban. Você consegue imaginar o que é ter um pai Comensal? O quão cruel ele deveria ser, e era. Ele disse a Draco que o mataria se ele não se juntasse aos Comensais da Morte, seu próprio filho.

Houve um artigo anunciando a misteriosa morte de Narcisa. Mas quando falei com Draco ele me disse que não havia mistério. Seu pai havia permitido que ela fosse estuprada por todos os Comensais e até o próprio Voldemort.

Draco não tinha nada para ele. Ele não tinha nada. Como ele vivia, é um mistério para mim. Eu tive que me perguntar, o que é que fazia aquele garoto continuar. E então ele me disse. Segure o fôlego; isso vai ser um choque,

"Ginevra Weasley" ele pausou e corou "Eu era apaixonado por ela."

Então agora temos um Malfoy APAIXONADO por uma Weasley? Eu não aguentei e perguntei o que ele achava da família Weasley."

"Eu realmente gosto de Molly Weasley. Ela é a melhor de todos; bem maternal e amorosa. Se eu pudesse escolher uma mãe, teria sido ela. Na verdade eu sinto inveja do clã dos Weasley, tendo uma mãe como aquela! Para ser honesto, eu sinto inveja do clã Weasley, tendo um mãe como aquela. Arthur Weasley também é um ótimo pai, eu gostaria de ter um pai como aquele. Os filhos não me incomodam muito, exceto Ron Weasley."

Isso parece com o garoto que você conhecia? Falando bem de Molly e Arthur Weasley? Então eu perguntei se ele amava Ginevra Weasley. Ele começou a chorar e acenou.

_"Eu a teria feito minha. Eu teria casado com ela e teria tantos filhos que deixaria a família Weasley orgulhosa." _

Mas ele não pôde, ele foi preso e ela casou. Engraçada a história de como ele foi preso, o pai o ameaça, obrigando-o a se juntar aos comensais ou morrer. Ele tenta fugir, mas coincidentemente a direção em que ele está indo é onde se esconde um capo de Comensais da Morte. Aurores o prendem e o levam para Azkaban. Ele nunca teve a chance de viver e amar, já que foi preso enquanto estava no sétimo ano. Levado para o lugar onde arrancam a informação de você.

Sua única paixão, canta, e o pensamento em Ginevra Weasley que o manteve vivo enquanto ele estava naquele inferno. Então eu te pergunto: "É esse o garoto que você conhecia?"

Ele escreveu essa música que você está ouvindo, e ele até está cantando para você. Você poderia processar esse homem que só quer seu verdadeiro amor? Esse homem inocente? Se respondeu que sim, você deveria ser exilado do mundo bruxo. Eu diria para darem-lhe um tempo e parem com essa rixa. Draco Malfoy é um homem mudado.

Será que ele consegue a garota?

Robert Timing'

Gina limpou uma lágrima e colocou o artigo no bolso. Robert Timing iria receber um bônus enorme por ser o único homem a ter entrevistado Draco Malfoy, e ter vendido tão bem.

Gina sorriu para Tom e ele acenou enquanto ela saía. Quando ela chegou ao Beco Diagonal começou a procurar por Draco. Era quase impossível encontra-lo, já que as ruas estavam cheias. Elas sentiu uma mão abraças sua cintura e sorriu.

"Eu estava me perguntando onde é que você estava", a voz sussurrou. Gina riu.

"Eu tinha que comprar o seu presente, seu bobo!"a ela sussurrou de volta.

"Demorou muito, princesa".

Gina endureceu e o sorriso morreu nos seus lábios. Ela respirou fundo e girou o corpo. Seu marido estava ao lado dela, rindo como um homem louco. Seus cableos negros caíam no rosto, revestindo as rugas de seus olhos negros. Ele poderia ser bonito se tentasse. Ah, e se parasse de ser um babaca abusivo.

"Pensou que podia escapar, não é? Pensou que podia fugir e eu não viria atrás? Você se enganou", ele pegou o braço dela com força e a puxou em direção ao fundo do Beco Diagonal.

Gina estava momentaneamente atordoada. Ela pensou que voltaria para casa e seria forçada a fazer sexo com ele. Ela entendeu que não sobreviveria naquela casa com ele. De repente um fogo subiu nela e ela sabia que teria que lutar pela própria vida, lutar por Draco.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e azarou ele com o feitiço Jelly Legs. Mas a varinha dele já estava em punho e ele bloqueou a azaração. Gina arregalou os olhos e começou a acorrer pela multidão.

"DRACO!", ela gritou. Ela virou e olhou para trás; o marido dela já estava perto.

"Silencio!" ele murmurou. Gina ficou sem voz. Ela xingou e pegou um papel e uma pena do bolso, escrevendo o nome do marido. Ela espetou o papel com a varinha e jogou no chão na certeza de que Draco encontraria.

Ela parou de correr e se virou. Ela chutou-o no queixo e depois deu-lhe um soco.

"Estamos lutando, não é? Você vai pagar por isso, sua vaca", ele disse, agarrando ela e aparatando na casa dela.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco estava sentado num banco na frente da Sorveteria, completamente irritado. Ele tinha uma multidão de moças e rapazes em volta dela, pedindo para que ele autografasse coisas.

"Onde ela ESTÁ?", ele murmurou para si mesmo, assinando no sapato de alguém.

"DRACO!", ele ouviu um grito. Ele levantou e olhou em volta, mas a multidão não deixava ele enxergar nada.

"MEXAM-SE!", Draco gritou.

A multidão não ouviu e se apertou mais em volta dele. Ele começou a empurrar para poder sair, mas foi interrompido por fãs pedindo autógrafos. Quando ele finalmente saiu do circulo, começou a correr em direção ao grito que havia ouvido.

"Gina?", ele gritou. Ele viu um homem agarrando ela e aparatando. Draco gritou em frustração.

"Aquela era Ginevra Weasley?", um homem perguntou quando Draco correu para onde ele tinha aparatado.

"Sim", Draco disse oscilante, sua voz tremida.

"Ela derrubou isso, Sr. Malfoy", O homem mostrou a varinha a Draco.

Draco pegou o papel e leu a letra tremida. Um nome de um homem estava escrito no papel. Draco rosnou ao saber exatamente quem era o bruto. E ele iria pro inferno se deixasse aquele homem tê-la.

"Valeu", Draco disse ao homem.

"Não, obrigado você, Sr. Malfoy. Me desculpe por chamá-lo de Comensal, e eu espero que você encontre seu amor", o homem disse antes de voltar para o lugar onde estava nates. Draco torceu o nariz e parecia completamente enojado.

"Claro." Draco disse, saindo para achar Gina.

**xxxxxxxx**

Essa música é _This Ruined Puzzle_ de uma banda chamada _Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

_

_Nota Do Grupo:_

FInalmente o cap está sendo postado. Eu sei que demorou anos (literalmente), mas essa fic mesmo sendo lido por muitos, não tinha ninguém para traduzi-la. Esse foi o motivo da demora. Não é que eu não queira atualizar, mas fica dificil sem caps para postar.

Mas fiquem tranquilos que já tenhos os proximos dois caps traduzidos, então não deve demorar muito para ela ser atualizada de novo.

**Quem não tem o que escrever, nós já damos a idéia: "Eu continuo a ler, bom trabalho**".

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics**

Nossos agradedimentos à: **miaka, Hannah, Kirina-Li, Andreia, Jully, Vivian Malfoy, Anita Joyce Belice, '-', FenixTonks, Helena Malfoy, Julia Malfoy, Liriel Lino, Franinha Malfoy, Milla Malfoy, eu não tenho ideia XD, Maya Dellacour, Amanda Pires, SafirA-StaR, Tatiana, Kanna, Luna Potter, Thaty Shinoda, Priscilla, Nikkih, Lika Slytherin e Srta. mariana. **

Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores


	12. Capítulo 12

**Autor: **SueAdams

**Nome Original: **Dark Despair

**Tradução: **Paula Lírio e Ge Malfoy

**Betagem:** Eowin Symbelmine

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

Draco correu em direção à Rede de Flu que havia sido instalado na Floreios e Borrões. As pessoas se viraram para olhar um loiro irritado pisar no fogo e jogar o pó de flu no chão.

"A TOCA!" Draco gritou. Já era ruim Gina ter sido levada, mas ter que encontrar com a família dela quando ela não estava lá era pior. Draco fechou os olhos com força, encolheu os braços, e se preparou para aterrissar. Devagar, ele saiu da lareira dos Weasley.

Ele olhou em volta da cozinha, procurando pelo relógio mágico. Ninguém estava por perto, mas ele podia sentir a presença de uma casa cheia. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ele chegou mais perto do relógio. O ponteiro indicava grande perigo e o rosto da pequena Gina estava lívido de medo.

"Draco Malfoy?" Uma voz doce chamou através da porta da cozinha. Ele não se mexeu, mas não precisou se virar para ouvir a porta da cozinha abrir e fechar.

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"Venha aqui!" A voz da mulher disse.

Draco virou e olhou para o rosto de Molly Weasley. Ele caminhou até ela vagarosamente. Assim que estava de frente para ela, ela o abraçou firmemente e Draco se chocou entre suas proprias palavras.

"Se precisar de uma mãe, eu estou aqui senhor Malfoy." ela disse deixando-o.

Draco apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, preocupado se tinha dito algo que a emocionara.

"Eu suponho que você deve estar aqui para reivindicar o coração de Ginny, certo?" Molly perguntou cuidadosamente.

Draco pensou cuidadosamente sobre a pergunta. Se ele perguntasse sobre o endereço, pedindo pra que ela confiasse nele, ela então se tornaria suspeita. Dessa forma ele poderia encontrar o nome flu da casa e o endereço sem suspeitas.

"Sim senhora. Mas primeiramente, Arthur esta aqui pra que eu possa pedir permissão?"

perguntou Draco sorrindo. Molly sorriu tristemente para ele.

"Querido, talvez você devesse se sentar..." Molly disse puxando uma cadeira descombinada da mesa. Draco se sentou e mostrou uma falsa preocupação em seu rosto.

"Ele esta doente? Por que posso pagar para ajuda-lo..." disse Draco esperando ter dito isso com uma voz convincentemente nervosa.

"Bem, não exatamente...Ela fugiu e ninguém consegue acha-la. O marido dela esta fora de si de tão assutado" Molly disse, tampando sua boca com uma mão rapidamente quando percebeu o olhar machucado de Draco.

"Marido? Mas como assim?" Draco disse nervosamente

"Ela se casou... você deveria conhece-lo." Molly disse olhando a cozinha em busca de um pedaço de papel.

"Aqui, aqui esta o endereço através da rede de Flu" ela escreveu em um artigo que havia recortado do Profeta Diário, não ousando dizer o nome dele.

"Obrigado." Draco disse enquanto caminhava até a lareira. Ele pisou no buraco cheio de pó, sorrindo para Molly enquanto jogava o pó em si. Gritando com uma voz clara o nome ''Boot's Hallow"

Draco manteu seus olhos fechado e seus pés juntos enquanto desembarcava. Aos poucos abriu seus olhos olhando em volta da casa escura. Ele podia ouvir Ginny gritando de horror em um quarto próximo, e não pode mais aguentar. Entrou no quarto, empurrando a porta adentro.

Ginny estava presa à cama, suas roupas amassadas e rasgadas, havia machucados em seu belo rosto, e Draco quase matou o homem que estava acima a sua direita. Draco observou enquanto o homem expunha os machucados sangrando das coxas, pernas e estomago. Draco sabia que ela travou uma luta enquanto o homem lhe deu uma aparencia bem machucada.

"Malfoy veio para salvar o dia?" disse o homem. Draco olhou para o homem feio e bruto e o atingiu com a maldição de Crucio

"Eu não me importo se tiver de ir a Azkaban novamente, não me importo se eu morrer la, desde que eu o mate. Você é um maldito desgraçado, machucando uma mulher tão maravilhosa como Ginny. Sim, eu matei hoje pela primeira vez Terry Boot. Não se preocupe, eu conheço os bons feitiços" rosnou Draco. Seus olhos brilharam e sua ira não pode ser controlada.

Ginny sentiu Terry prende-la e bate-la contra o áspero chão. Suas costas doeram imediatamente, mas as dores não era nada comparado ao que ele iria fazer. E ela sabia muito bem disso.

Ela o sentiu pegá-la e aparatar na casa deles. Assim que caiu no chão da casa, ela soube que não havia escapatória. Terry nunca deixava o pó de flu perto da lareira, a varinha dela estava com Draco e ela não tinha escolha.

"Ora, ora, Princesa Ginevra, está feliz com você mesma?" Terry perguntou, ainda em cima dela. Ele colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, enquanto Gina tremia de medo, se recusando a responder.

"Transou com ele, não foi? Sua prostituta." Terry disse, se esfregando nela. Gina sentiu enjôo. A bile chegava perto da garganta, ameaçando sair.

Terry agarrou as vestes dela, arrancando os botões. Gina se manteve parada, na esperança de que ele acabasse logo. Mais uma vez ela entrou em transe, tentando pensar em alguma coisa boa. A primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente foi Draco. O sorriso dele. Mas a imagem que realmente ficou presa foi a imagem dele fazendo amor com ela.

Gina sentiu Terry cortar-lhe o sutiã com uma faca, cortando-lhe a barriga de propósito como uma punição por estar usando um sutiã. Ela sentiu vários outros cortes na barriga, acreditando ser por ela ter deixado ele pensar que seria pai.

"Levante os braços." Terry ele disse raivoso. Ela obedeceu.

Ele tirou as vestes dela, jogando no sofá. Gina tentou pensar em qualquer coisa menos o que estava acontecendo. Ela fechou os olhos e de repente estava entrando no quarto de Draco. Ele tinha estado chorando. Ela se curvou pra frente e o beijou. Ele acordou, enquanto ela o beijava, e a puxou pra cima dele.

'Eu quero conhecer você.' Ela havia sussurrado pra Draco. 'Deixe-me entrar no seu coração, Draco.'

Terry estava cortando suas pernas agora, e Gina fechou os olhos com mais força tentando se concentrar na visão e não na dor.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou suplicante. Ela se lembrava de estar nervosa, com medo de ser rejeitada. 'Draco, eu quero que você faça amor comigo.' A voz dela sussurrou.

A visão dela mudou para a dele distribuindo beijos pelo corpo dela, não a cortando como Terry fazia. Gina abriu os olhos e encarou Terry. Ele estava se concentrando em torturá-la, cortando as pernas dela nos lugares que poderiam se esfregar enquanto ela andava.

"Terry?" Gina sussurrou. Ele olhou pra ela e levou a faca até seu pescoço.

"Me peça para parar, Princesa." Ele ameaçou.

"Por que você nunca fez amor comigo?" Gina perguntou. Terry ficou furioso e cortou a bochecha dela. Gina encostou o rosto com mais força na faca, se deixando cortar. "Isso é bom. Me mate, Terry." Gina falou, fingindo um gemido. Terry ficou ainda mais revoltado, e, com a faca, arrancou-lhe a saia. Terry passou a mão pelo rosto dela, arranhando com tanta força que sangrava.

Gina se concentrou mais uma vez em sua visão. Draco estava dentro dela, saindo e entrando gentilmente. Ele estava fazendo amor com ela, devagar e apaixonado. Gina foi trazida de volta à realidade quando Terry se forçou dentro dela.

Suas investidas eram violentas e dolorosas, ele nunca lhe dava tempo para se preparar. Ele bateu nela enquanto gemia, e lhe apertava os mamilos o mais forte que podia. Gina olhou para os mamilos cobertos de sangue, imaginando Draco os beijando e lambendo suavemente. Como um tapa na cara, ela sabia o que havia de ser feito.

Gina pegou a faca e enfiou na perna dele. Terry berrou e saiu de cima dela, segurando a área ferida da própria perna. Gina se afastou e correu até a porta. Estava trancada. Ela olhou em volta. Terry estava no chão, as janelas estavam trancadas e engaioladas, e o único lugar que ela podia ir era o quarto.

Ela correu para o quarto e tentou trancar a porta, mas a maçaneta não estava na porta. Ela olhou para a porta do banheiro e ela também não tinha maçaneta. Finalmente ela entendeu; estava presa e não tinha como fugir. Gina começou a rir histericamente, começando a enlouquecer.

Ela sentou no chão, num canto mais escuro. Os passos de Terry ecoando alto enquanto ele entrava no quarto. Ele olhou em volta, e ao vê-la, mancou até ela.

"Sua puta. Você vai pagar por isso." Ele sibilou. Gina levantou e caminhou até ele. Estava na hora de lutar.

Gina deu um soco no queixo dele, mas não teve efeito, ele apenas parecia mais furioso. Ela o olhou, nervosa. Ele se virou para ela e deu-lhe um soco.

A dor atingiu com força a bochecha recém cortada. Ele continuou batendo nela, atingindo os olhos dela e ela não tinha certeza se conseguia mexer o queixo. Assim que ela conseguiu raciocinar de novo, Terry subiu nela.

Ele socou o nariz dela com força, e o som do estalo ecoando na cabeça dela. Ela ouviu o som do osso quebrando antes mesmo da dor chegar. Sangue fluía do seu nariz, e entrava em sua boca enquanto ela se esforçava para poder respirar.

Terry agarrou-lhe os braços e jogou-os no chão. Ele mordeu-lhe o pescoço o mais forte que pôde, até que saísse sangue. Deu outro soco no rosto dela. Ela não se moveu e se manteve deitada e quieta

"O que você fez foi feio, Princesa. Você me deixou furioso. Agora vai ter que pagar." Terry disse entre dentes.

"Foda-se, Terry." Ela cuspiu no rosto dele e o socou até que seus braços não conseguissem mais mover. Terry estava mais furioso do que ela jamais havia visto.

Terry a socou de novo, mas dessa vez a cabeça dela bateu com força no chão. Gina cuspiu sangue, havia mordido o lábio.

"Você transou com aquele filho da mãe, não foi?" Ele rosnou enquanto abria as penas dela. Ele enfiou a mão dentro dela, tentando fazer com que ela entrasse por completo. Gina lutou de novo, chutando, empurrando e mordendo ele. Ele bateu nela, jogando-a no chão e socou-a na cabeça.

Ela começou a ouvir um insuportável zunido e a visão estava se duplicando. Ela tentou correr, mas não conseguia saber qual dos Terry era o verdadeiro.

"Transou com ele majestosamente?" Ele perguntou levantando-a do chão e a amarrando na cama.

"Não," Gina falou, rouca, "Eu fiz amor com ele a noite inteira, e o dia inteiro e o dia seguinte também. Ele me teve na cozinha, na mesa de jantar, num banheiro público, toda vez fazendo amor comigo. Nunca gemi tão alto, e nunca gozei tão rápido."

Terry terminou de amarra-la na cama e começou a socá-la em todo o seu corpo. Raiva tomando conta dele até que a ereção dele pedia para ser liberada. Gina lutava inconscientemente enquanto ele se forçava dentro dela.

Ele forçava o corpo dela contra o dele, e ela não tentou encontrar uma memória boa. Gina queria saber tudo o que estava acontecendo para poder mandá-lo para Azkaban.

"Muito maior que você." Gina sussurrou. Terry bateu nela com mais força, destruindo o corpo dela. A raiva dela estava renovada, ela berrou de raiva e voltou a lutar para empurra-lo.

A porta abriu no momento que ela gritou, e de repente ela sabia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Terry saiu de cima dela e levantou-se. Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo-se horrível.

"Malfoy veio salvar o dia?" Ela ouviu Terry perguntar. Lembrando-se da Câmara Secreta com Harry, ela abriu os olhos. Draco murmurou a maldição da tortura, 'Crucio', e ela sabia que, para salvar Draco, teria que fazê-lo parar.

"Eu não me importo de ir para Azkaban de novo, eu não me importo de morrer lá, contanto que eu possa te matar. Você é uma merda de um desgraçado por bater em uma mulher tão maravilhosa quanto Gina. É, eu vou matar pela primeira vez hoje, Terry Boot. Não se preocupe, eu sei todas as maldições." Gina ouviu ódio na voz de Draco e tentou pedir para que ele parasse, mas sua voz estava muito fraca.

Ela ofegou o nome dele algumas vezes, recuperando o ar e a voz, até que ela estava gritando e chamando o nome dele.

"DRACO! DRACO?" Gina gritou, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse pra ela. Ele a olhou sem parar a maldição. "DRACO MALFOY! CHEGA!"

Gina imitou a mãe e deu um olhar que esperava ser o mais severo.

Draco parou o Crucio, mesmo não parecendo feliz com isso. Ele caminhou até a cama e desamarrou Gina. Tirando a própria capa, ele a cobriu. O corpo de Terry estava se contorcendo enquanto ele perguntou:

"O que é que você quer, Malfoy?" A voz dele soava tremida e rouca. Draco sorriu abertamente.

"Malfoy está certo. E você sabe o que dizem dos Malfoy, eles sempre conseguem o que querem. Eu quero a Ginevra. Então não me enche." Draco falou presunçoso, carregando Gina para fora do quarto e aparatando fora dos portões da Mansão Malfoy.

"Draco," Gina falou, rouca. Draco olhou para ela.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou num tom de voz doce.

"Eu... te..." Gina começou. Draco observou ela desmaiar em seus braços. Cuidadosamente ele abriu os portões e chamou por um elfo.

"Hannah, eu preciso que você prepare um banho." Draco disse à elfa, e saiu carregando Gina nos braços.

Draco caminhou até a porta, inconscientemente liberando magia, fazendo com que a porta abrisse para ele. Levou-a pelas escadas e colocou-a na cama.

Ele começou a tirar o que restava de roupa nela, quando ela começou a chorar.

"Shh, Gina, sou eu, Draco." Ele sussurrou tentando acalmá-la. Ela sorriu e voltou a dormir.

Draco parou de tocá-la e deu as costas para ela. Ele sentou no chão e começou a soluçar; Lágrimas se derramavam por suas bochechas e ele não conseguia se recompor. Ele se inclinou pra frente e vomitou até que seu estômago começou a doer.

'Isso é minha culpa.' Pensou, enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão.

Ele levantou e voltou a dar atenção à Gina, com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. O corpo dela estava coberto de sangue seco e sua pele estava vermelha e irritada. Draco tirou parte dos panos rasgados e a levantou gentilmente. Caminhou até o banheiro e a colocou na banheira, limpando o sangue do rosto dela.

A água ficou escura e vermelha, e Draco a tirou da banheira. O corpo dela ainda estava coberto de sangue, mas a água estava muito suja para mantê-la ali.

"Hannah. Troque a água." Draco falou. A água foi instantaneamente trocada e ele a colocou de volta na água morna. Ele pegou um pedaço de pano para poder limpar o rosto dela. Haviam marcas de dentes em todo o pescoço e ombros, todas liberando sangue.

Ele limpou as mordidas, mas o sangue continuava a sar. Ele limpou o peito dela com cuidado, depois as pernas e o quadril, deixando sua parte feminina por ultimo. Draco separou as pernas dela com todo cuidado que pôde e a água ficou vermelha de novo. Ele começou a chorar de novo, enquanto a tirava da banheira e pedia água limpa. Mais uma vez ele a colocou na banheira.

Havia cortes em todo lugar entre as pernas dela. Ele cobriu a boca e correu até o toilet, para vomitar de novo. Ele nunca tinha visto tanto sangue, ou nunca tinha sido tão afetado por isso. Ele apertou os olhos, encostando-se na parede oposta à banheira, tentando pensar.

O corte no seu quadril havia sangrado muito, pelo menos um quarto do seu sangue. E teve também aquela vez em que seu pai matou um trouxa. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais suave a imagem de Gina era, comparada a tudo o que ele já havia visto.

"Por que com você é tão diferente?" Ele perguntou em voz alta. Ela estava murmurando alguma coisa na banheira. Ele se inclinou para poder ouvir o que ela dizia.

"Eu te amo, Draco." Ela sussurrou. Draco arregalou os olhos e levantou rápido.

"O que você disse?" Ele perguntou. Gina abriu os olhos e olhou para os dele.

"Comigo é diferente porque eu te amo. Idiota." Ela falou, muito rouca. Draco a olhava bestificado.

"Você está…" Draco olhou para o rosto cansado de Gina.

"Com frio" ela respondeu. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e chamou Hannah.

"Limpe ela, Hannah, mas com cuidado." Draco falou ao lado da banheira. Seus joelhos estavam doendo, mas ele não podia deixa-la.

Quando finalmente Hannah terminou, ele levou Gina em direção à cama.

Draco a colocou na cama com cuidado. Hannah usou um feitiço para secá-la e perguntou a Draco se deveria vesti-la.

"Me dê a câmera, Hannah." Draco disse. A elfa estava de volta antes mesmo que ele piscasse. Draco olhou para o corpo de Gina e começou a tirar fotos, várias fotos de seus cortes, feridas e marcas. Ele tirou seis rolos de fotos e depois deu a Hannah.

"Revele essas fotos e depois guarde com cuidado." Draco disse. "Mas antes cubra as feridas dela e vista-a com uma das minhas camisas grandes."

Draco sentou na cama ao lado de Gina, enquanto Hannah usava de sua magia para fechar e curar os cortes de Gina.

"Obrigado, Hannah." Draco disse.

"Eu volto em trinta minutos para checar tudo, senhor?" Hannah perguntou. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e fez sinal para a elfa sair. Hannah saiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Draco deitou ao lado de Gina e cuidadosamente tocou-lhe o cabelo.

"Draco?" Gina perguntou. Ele olhou para ela.

"O que foi, Gina?" Draco perguntou, obviamente preocupado.

"Eu te amo" Ela sorriu, e suspirou ao sentir o rosto doer.

Draco se perguntou se ela realmente sentia aquilo ou se ela sequer sabia o que estava dizendo.

"Gina, volte a dormir..." Draco disse.

"É importante que você saiba, eu te amo." Gina sussurrou, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos. Draco não tinha certeza se ela estava dormindo, mas sabia que ela precisava descansar. Depois ele pensaria na importância de saber que ela o amava.

* * *

_**Nota Do Grupo:**_

Eis o tão aguardado capítulo. Esperamos que vocês tenham se divertido.

Não podemos garantir quando sairão os próximos capítulos porque, mesmo essa fic sendo bastante lida ainda precisamos de pessoas que se disponham a traduzi-los. E fica difícil atualizar sem os capítulos traduzidos.

**Quem não tem o que escrever, nós já damos a idéia: "Eu continuo a ler, bom trabalho**".

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics**

Nossos agradedimentos à: **Liriel Lino,** **Vivian Malfoy, estrelinha W.M., Kirina Malfoy, miaka, Ana Felton, Lika Slytherin, mione 03, MelanieSnape (**aqui está a identidade do marido**), Biazinhaaa (**quiçá esse capítulo tenha sanado suas dúvidas**), Franinha Malfoy (**na próxima semana _Além da redenção_ deve ser atualizada**), Tete Malfoy (**não posso te contar ... para não estragar a surpresa, entende?**), Arwen Mione, Helena Malfoy (**eis a informação que você queria

Os Tradutores

_**Nota da Beta**: Eu ainda estou sentindo dores pelo corpo todo, depois de ler esse capítulo... Deusa, pobre Gina!_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Nome Original:** Dark Despair

**Autor:** SueAdams

**Tradutor:****MInerva Dobbs**

**Betagem:****Arwen Mione**

* * *

**Capítulo. 13**

Draco ficou ao lado da cama por dois dias, esperando que Gina acordasse. Ela ocasionalmente se agitava e pedia água, mas além disso, ela ficava parada, dormindo. Draco estava ficando frustrado e pouco dormia enquanto esperava.

Draco suspirou saindo do chuveiro, colocou calças de moletom e uma camiseta de manga comprida. O frio do inverno estava começando, e pelo que ouvira, já nevara duas vezes. Devagar, ele entrou no quarto dela.

Nada fora movido desde que ela deixara o quarto. Tudo estrategicamente posicionado para o desing perfeito do interior, estava em seu lugar original.

Draco caminhou pelo quarto, tocando tudo levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Nenhum pó se acumulara e parecia que ela nunca estivera aqui. Draco olhou para a cama. Era sua única prova. Ele deitou nela, sentindo o cheiro de sol e frescor de Gina.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" Draco perguntou enfiando a cabeça mais fundo no travesseiro. Suas mãos foram para baixo do macio objeto, encontrando um caderno duro embaixo do travesseiro.

Draco puxou o livro, encarando seu próprio diário preto. Momentos de sua vida e seu desespero profundo, escritos em suas páginas, todos em um livro que ela lera. Como pôde deixá-la ler?

Ele suspirou enquanto pegava o livro e caminhava de volta para seu quarto. Ela estava deitada parada na cama dele, sua respiração ritmada. Draco caminhou até a cama e observou seu corpo adormecido, largando o caderno na mesa de cabeceira.

"Você precisa acordar minha bela adormecida", Draco sussurrou beijando seus lábios delicadamente. Os lábios mornos dele encontraram os frios sem movimento dela.

"HANNAH! ESQUENTE ESSA CASA!", Draco gritou. Ele se curvou e tocou suas mãos mornas no rosto dela. Sentiu o gelo de sua face, ela estava congelando. Draco deitou na cama, encostando-se nela, tentando aquecer seu corpo frio.

Ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela e os manteve colados, desejando que ela reagisse. Lábios delicados embaixo dos seus começaram a se mover, ele estava chocado. Voltou e olhou dentro dos olhos de canela e mel de Ginevra Weasley.

"A Bela Adormecida acordou." Draco murmurou. Gina sorriu pra ele.

"Ela só precisava que o príncipe encantado beijasse seus lábios." Gina respondeu. Draco sorriu enquanto saia da cama.

"Está com fome?", Draco perguntou chamando Hannah.

"Sim, estou com muita fome, amor" Gina respondeu. Draco pausou e olhou para ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Pode me trazer uma sopa de galinha, por favor, Hannah?" Gina disse ao elfo, ignorando Draco.

"Sim, Sra Malfoy." Hannah respondeu.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele deu um passo para longe do elfo, sua boca se abrindo. Gina olhou para ele desconfiada.

"O que foi Draco?", Gina perguntou sentando na cama, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros.

Draco apontou para o elfo e então para ela, sem palavras. Gina olhou-o confusa até que Hannah voltou ao quarto trazendo a sopa.

"Hannah trás sopa para você. Hannah estava tão preocupada com Sra Malfoy", Hannah murmurava ao colocar a bandeja no colo de Gina socando um guardanapo em seu pijama.

Draco caiu numa cadeira chocado. Seu rosto estava pálido e Gina estava começando a se preocupar.

"Obrigada Hannah", disse Gina, "Draco, você está bem?"

"Eu. Hannah. Você." Draco não podia ligar as palavras juntas sentado na cadeira chocado.

"Draco, amor, por que não lê pra mim?", Gina disse jogando o diário para ele. Draco apenas concordou, ainda chocado e abriu o livro.

"_Não é como se nós tivéssemos nos dado bem, excluindo alguns momentos, mas é sobre ela que eu mais penso. É como se ela estivesse gritando dentro da minha cabeça. Queria saber o que ela está fazendo, sobre o que ela pensa, e se pensa em mim. Não posso deixar de pensar naquele beijo. Foi tão inocente"._

_Pergunto-me o que mais sobre ela é inocente, mas ela é uma mulher casada agora e eu sei disso._

_Agora que saí de Azkaban, eu penso seguidamente nos tempos em que estive lá. Os espancamentos, o Crucio, o diabo a quatro; nunca poderia voltar. As coisas que vivi. Vivi uma vez só._

Decidi que meu destino não vai mais olhar para trás. Meu destino está na minha frente, esperando para ser vivido. Ginevra Weasley não é mais uma opção. Ela está separada no meu passado odiado.

_Azkaban pode me fuder, pois nunca mais verão meu traseiro. Eu me matarei antes de voltar para lá._

_Dumbledore não é mais odiado, mas não perdoado._

_Mãe, eu aceito sua merda de arrependimento. Agora me deixe em paz. Deixe minha consciência descasar. _

_Pai, você pode apodrecer no inferno seu filho de uma puta desgraçado. Espero que esteja queimando, sua pele no fogo, derretendo, seu cabelo queimado, e aquele sorriso ridículo arrancado de seu rosto. Não te perdôo e queria ter visto você morrer, bastardo. _

Harry idiota Potter, quem se importa com você.

_Weasleys. Foi dito o suficiente._

_Todos os outros bruxos, se danem._

_Estou cansado desse diário e das coisas que tem nele, estou cansado se viver nesse hotel. Quero ir viver minha vida ao invés de me esconder._

_Ontem, foi publicamente anunciado que eu fora perdoado "três" dias antes. O ministro da magia se desculpou e eu vou receber dez mil galeões. Imagine._

_Eu disse que eles colocassem num fundo nomeado "Futuros filhos de Malfoy". Eles o fizeram, e agora eu preciso ter alguns filhos._

_Missão um – encontrar uma mulher aceitável para casar_

_Missão dois – casar com ela_

_Missão três – Fazê-la ter filhos_

_Missão quatro – Parar de escrever nesse caderno_

_Eu acho que agora que tudo foi dito e feito, a única coisa de que me arrependo é não ter feito amor com a menina Weasley quando tive a chance. Isso é tudo com arrependimentos._

_Estou cansado de escrever, dessas memórias. Vou deixar esse livro na minha biblioteca, para futuros Malfoys verem como era pra mim, o que minha vida fez ao nome Malfoy, como o feudo Potter começou; já que com certeza vai continuar, e mostrar para as próximas gerações que um Malfoy pode amar, mesmo que seu amor não seja correspondido._

_Eu te deixo aqui Ginevra Weasley, já que não posso tê-la. "Eu te amo Ginevra e meu amor permanecerá para sempre."_ Draco fechou o livro e fitou Gina.

Ela estava comendo como se ele não tivesse lido nada de importante. Gina parou com a colher no ar e olhou para ele.

"Diga-me que você não deixou assim. Diga-me que acaba feliz para sempre. Que ele consegue a garota", Gina disse.

"Ele não consegue a garota. Não acaba feliz para sempre", Draco disse para ela, atirando o livro na parede.

"Então a história não está terminada", Gina disse ainda brincando com a colher.

"Acho que está terminada", Draco sentou-se em sua cadeira.

"Não pode estar", Gina disse decidida.

"Como pode ter certeza!", Draco gritou para ela. Gina olhou para ele tristemente.

"Não pode ter terminado. Ele disse que amaria a garota para sempre a garota disse que amava ele. Como poderia ter acabado?"

"Repita a ultima linha", ele disse.

"Como poderia ter acabado?", Gina respondeu Draco balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Não, a outra coisa."

"Não sei do que está falando", Gina disse sorrindo com ele. Draco concordou e se curvou, beijando-a nos lábios suavemente. Gina o puxou para baixo e o beijou profundamente.

"Você me ouviu na primeira vez Malfoy", Gina murmurou em seus lábios. Draco sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

"Se ouvi."

xxxxxxxxx

Terry Boot rosnou de dor ao se arrastar para a lareira no centro de sua casa. Ele se levantou do chão, se apoiando no sofá. Terry caminhou tropeçando até o armário e pegou o pó de flú.

Seu rosto estava destruído, o sangue seco enchia seus cabelos e roupas. Ele não tinha certeza se era sangue dele ou de Gina, e para ser sincero, não importava.

Jogando a vasilha inteira na lareira e caindo nos próprios joelhos, ele enfiou a cabeça na lareira chamando por "Harry Potter".

"Sim?", Harry respondeu.

"Sou eu... Terry. Preciso que você venha aqui rápido. Achei Ginevra". Terry disse para Harry que concordou.

Terry se moveu para trás e Harry entrou na casa.

"Merlin! Terry! O que aconteceu com você?", Harry perguntou.

"Aquele filho da puta do Draco Malfoy! Ele estava com Ginevra! Ela escapou e veio para cá, mas Malfoy descobriu. Ele estava lívido. Ele entrou na minha casa e me bateu, disse que preferia morrer a deixa-la ficar comigo. Ele estava louco Harry", Terry disse para ele. Harry concordou e olhou para Terry.

"Há quanto tempo foi isso?"

"Alguns dias. Ele usou o Crucio em mim. Não podia me mover", Terry disse se encostando no sofá e deixando que uma lágrima falsa escapasse de seu olho. "Só quero minha princesa de volta."

Harry concordou e voltou para o fogo.

"Não se preocupe Terry. Vou cuidar de tudo", Harry entrou no fogo e voltou para o ministério.

Ele entrou no escritório do Ministro da Magia e fechou a porta.

"Achei ela, e agora, preciso que confie em mim", Harry disse.

"Onde ela está Harry?", Arthur perguntou. Seu bebe tinha sumido e ele não a via há tanto tempo.

"Na casa de Draco Malfoy. Ele a seqüestrou e pelo olhar de Terry quando me disse, Draco não está querendo resgate. Merlin sabe o que ele já fez. Você tem que deixar eu e meu time prendermos ele. Trancá-lo em Azkaban de onde seu traseiro nunca deveria ter saído", Harry discursou, Arthur concordando e assinando um pedaço de papel.

"Harry, tenha cuidado, é o meu bebe", Arthur disse ao ver Harry saindo da sala.

"Senhor, eu tenho o melhor time, vamos trazê-la de volta para você", Harry disse saindo rapidamente do escritório e entrando no seu próprio.

"Se preparem pessoal, estamos saindo", Harry disse pegando sua faca e arma.

"Quem é o fogo, Potter?", Dino Thomas perguntou e Harry sorriu afetado.

"O fogo é Malfoy, a vítima é Gina". Harry explicou. O time concordou. Juntos eram dez homens, prontos para a batalha.

"Mansão Malfoy no três", Harry disse. Alguém contou e eles aparataram todos juntos.

xxxxxxx

Hannah e mais três elfos entraram no quarto de Draco de uma vez só.

"Homens! Mestre, homens! Eles estão armados e estão entrando a força. Gritando pela Sra. Malfoy!", Hannah guinchou.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado enquanto Gina descansava e começou a dar ordens.

"Gina deve continuar neste quarto. Lacre todas as entradas e saídas com sua mágica. Não quero que eles a peguem, ela morrerá se for com eles. Use sua magia para o que for preciso fazer para mantê-los longe dela", Draco disse.

Os elfos começaram a chorar enquanto lacravam todas as saídas menos uma. Draco olhou para a completamente acordada e assustada Gina. Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou.

"O que quer que aconteça, você fica nesse quarto", Draco disse a ela. Gina concordou e começou a chorar.

"Te amo Draco Malfoy", ela murmurou. Draco sorriu nervoso e olhou para a porta.

"Eu sei que você me ama também, agora vá", Gina disse. Ele concordou e saiu, a porta lacrando em suas costas. Os elfos tomariam conta dela, ele sabia, ainda assim se preocupava com ela.

"ENTREGUE GINA MALFOY!", uma voz profunda gritou no hall de entrada. Draco reconheceu a voz e olhou para trás.

"Harry Potter! Que surpresa! Quando chegou? Quer chá?", Draco perguntou solicito. Ele olhou para sua direita, mas a porta de seu quarto sumira.

"Eu vim buscar Ginevra Weasley", Harry disse. "Onde diabos você a guardou?"

"Vai se fuder, Potter; não tenho Weasley nenhum na minha casa", Draco disse para Harry.

"Você está indo comigo para o ministério para responder algumas perguntas, aqui está um mandato, vamos vasculhar sua casa", Harry jogou o mandato em Draco e passou por ele.

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Aparentemente, apesar da falta de tradutores, os capítulos tendem a ser postados com mais rapidez. Entretanto o nosso problema com a falta de tradutores continua. Se você acompanha alguma outra fic do grupo e ela ainda não foi atualizada ... por favor, tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência. E boa leitura!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **estrelinha W.M. (**a fic tem 22 capítulos**), miaka, yasmin, Kirina Malfoy, .Miss.H.Ganger., MelianeSnape, Franinha Malfoy, mione03, tal, falta de imaginação suprema, Bella W. Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Nadeshiko Amamya, Tatiana, Arwen Mione**.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	14. Capítulo 14

**Nome Original:** Dark Despair

**Autor:** SueAdams

**Tradutor:**MInerva Dobbs

**Betagem:**Arwen Mione

* * *

**Capítulo. 14**

"Entregue-a Malfoy" uma voz grossa gritou no hall de entrada. Draco reconheceu a voz e olhou para trás,

"Harry Potter! Que surpresa! Quando chegou? Quer chá?" Draco respondeu educadamente. Ele olhou rapidamente para sua direita, mas a porta do quarto desaparecera.

"Vim buscar Ginevra Weasley "Harry cuspiu. "Onde ela está?"

"Vá se foder Potter; eu não tenho um Weasley na minha casa." Draco disse para Harry

"Você está indo comigo até o ministério para responder algumas perguntas, aqui está o mandato; vamos vasculhar sua casa." Harry entregou o mandato e estuporou Draco.

Draco acordou em uma sala clara com cheiro de café velho. Ele olhou a sua volta. Tinha a mesa em que ele estava sentado, e uma janela com barras. Na verdade, tinha barras em tudo.

"Pronto para falar Malfoy?" Harry perguntou entrando na sala.

"Claro, sobre o que Potter? Você me seqüestrando?" Draco disse com veneno.

"Não, sobre você seqüestrar Ginevra Weasley." Harry respondeu, batendo a mão na mesa. "Onde ela está Malfoy?"

"Se eu tivesse Ginevra Weasley na minha casa, que você está certamente vasculhando nesse momento, você já a teria encontrado. E eu não estaria aqui. Mas como eu estou aqui, suponho que você não esteja encontrando nenhuma Ginevra Weasley na minha casa, e você está supondo também que eu posso ter feito algo ruim para a Weasley de quem eu não sei nada." Draco disse se se encostando à cadeira. Harry fez uma careta com as palavras de Draco.

"Você está com ela. Terry Boot, o marido dela, disse que você a seqüestrou da casa deles. Quando encontrarmos ela, ele vai falar com a imprensa." Harry disse. Draco olhou para ele questionando.

"Então quando você encontrar Ginevra, vai colocá-la de volta nas mãos de seu marido." Draco disse e Harry concordou.

"Bom! Eu não sei onde ela está." Draco disse. Harry bufou e olhou em seu relógio.

"Você tem vinte e quatro horas para começar a falar. Se não, vamos levá-lo de volta para Azkaban." Harry disse

"Você não pode me mandar para Azkaban. Não tem prova alguma de que Ginevra alguma vez esteve na minha casa." Draco respondeu.

"Encontramos o casaco dela na sua porta da frente e a bolsa no escritório. Sabemos que ela está com você, e se continuar escondendo informação, será processado." Harry disse.

Draco lembrou de seus dias em Azkaban. A tortura e a dor que enchiam e lugar escuro e pegajoso, ele nunca esqueceria do sofrimento por que passara.

Olhou para Harry e então para suas mãos, lembrando da forma que a tocavam. Como Gina dissera que o amava. Dessa vez era diferente, ele sabia que ele o amava.

"Tudo bem Potter." Draco disse ficando em pé e estendendo as mãos. "Me leve para Azkaban por que não vou falar." (n/b: Cadê a boa e velha veritasserun?)

Depois de vinte e quatro horas, Draco Malfoy foi mandado de volta para Azkaban, e jogado de volta em sua cela escura.

"Ah, vejo que está de volta." Disse o homem com quem dividia a cela na outra vez.

"Sim, estou feliz que ainda possa ver." Draco disse. Ele olhou a volta.

Não mudara. As paredes tinham muitas marcas, e Draco sorriu, as que estavam perto do conto eram suas.

"Não demorou muito para que o trouxessem de volta. Da ultima vez disse que era inocente, e agora?" O homem perguntou. Draco olhou para o homem alto e magro . A ereção do homem era extremamente obvia.

"Seqüestrei e matei doze mulheres. Não antes de estuprá-las. Depois de matá-las, tirei seus corações, e os comi. Draco disse. O homem deu um passo atrás".

"Está mentindo" o homem acusou.

"Talvez. Vamos deixar algo bem claro, você vai ficar aí do seu lado como da última vez, e eu vou ficar onde eu quiser." Draco disse apontando para o homem.

O homem deu um pequeno aceno de compreensão e saiu de perto de Draco, murmurando para o espaço a sua esquerda. Draco observou o homem com desgosto. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo estivera ali, Mas com certeza fora tempo de mais. Ele olhou enquanto o homem continuou falando para sua esquerda, discutindo com alguém invisível.

Draco suspirou enquanto sentava contra uma parede. Gina não seria encontrada, ninguém saberia onde ela estava e ela estaria a salvo. Ainda assim Draco não conseguia evitar se preocupar com ela.

"Cabelo longo e laranja, lindos olhos castanhos, sorriso estonteante e um corpo curvilíneo; o que diabos estou fazendo aqui quando ela está lá fora." Draco disse sorrindo para si mesmo.

"Quem é ela?" Perguntou a voz da cama.

"Ela é... minha futura esposa." Draco respondeu baixinho. Ele gemeu, esticou as pernas e fechou os olhos.

A casa fora vasculhada e Gina não fora encontrada. Cada livro foi tirado das estantes, todas as camas viradas; todas as velas decorativas foram arrancadas. Enquanto os aurores percorriam a casa Gina estava sentada na cama preocupada com Draco.

"Hanna, onde está Draco?" Gina perguntou

"Hanna não sabe senhorita." Hanna murmurou. Gina acenou escutando copos se quebrarem.

"Eles estão quebrando toda a casa me procurando. Não posso deixar que façam isso!" Gina disse ficando em pe´.

"O mestre disse para ficar aqui. O Sr.Malfoy sabe o que é melhor para Sra Malfoy. Você escuta Hanna e Hanna trás notícias. O elfo disse.

"Tudo bem, o que quer que eu faça?" Gina perguntou sentando perto da janela em uma imensa poltrona preta.

"Você fica no quarto enquanto HAnna vai e busca o jornal." Hanna cochichou. Gina acenou e começou a comer o café da manha.

Gina viu Hanna se aproximar chorando enquanto comia seus ovos. O elfo tinha um jornal em mãos e estava se lamentando sobre ele.

"Que foi Hanna?" Gina perguntou pegando o jornal. Gina leu a manchete e engasgou.

**Draco Malfoy, ex-comensal da morte, seqüestra Ginevra Boot aka (?) Ginevra Weasley**

_Ontem foi noticiado que Ginevra Boot, nome de solteira Ginevra Weasley, foi seqüestrada por ninguém mais que Draco Malfoy. Terry Boot, o marido devotado de Ginevra, disse que o acreditado comensal seqüestrou sua esposa, agora sumida._

_Agora você está se perguntando por que um homem recém saído de Azkabán seqüestraria Ginevra Weasley? Em um artigo publicado mas cedo nesse ano Draco Malfoy declarou seu amor pela mulher casada. Pouco depois disso ele vai até a casa dos Boots onde Ginevra e Terry estão aproveitando seu amor e a seqüestra._

_Crucio é um feitiço poderoso que apenas comensais da morte usam, e Draco Malfoy usou exatamente essa maldição em Terry Boot. Depois de tirar Gina de Terry, usou o Crucio nos dois. Ele, então, espancou Terry até que o podre Sr. Boot não pudesse se mexer. Então Draco Malfoy deixou a casa levando a Sra Boot com ele._

_Terry está desolado com o seqüestro de sua esposa, e diz que só quer seu amor de volta. Aurores estão vasculhando a Mansão nesse exato momento, procurando Ginevra Weasley. Nada foi encontrado até agora, apenas seu casaco e sua bolsa que conseguiu pegar antes de ser levada._

_Draco Malfoy, o comensal da morte, foi levado ao ministério para ser interrogado. Não deu nenhuma informação, e depois de vinte e quatro horas, foi preso em Azkabán. Como a maioria de nós pode lembrar-se, Malfoy foi mandado para Azkabán depois de seu último ano em Hogwarts. Dumbledore o liberou da sentença, clamando que era um homem inocente._

_Acho que o que quero dizer é, a culpa é realmente de Draco Malfoy? Ou é de Dumbledore por libertar um homem tão violento de Azkaban?_

_Maria Keenly'_

Gina atirou o jornal no chão e pisou em cima. Ela encarou Hannah e apontou o dedo acusadora.

"Você vai ter que me deixar sair daqui! Agora!" Gina gritou. Ela deu um passo em direção ao elfo e encarou com o Maximo de raiva que conseguiu.

"Não posso senhorita. Hannah prometeu não deixar você sair." Hannah gemeu e correu de uma irritada.

"Você vai me deixar sair ou...!" Gina gritou. Hannah balançou a cabeça negando e desapareceu rapidamente. "Hannah!"

Gina gritou para dentro da casa, mas o elfo não respondia. Ela estava trancada no quarto e não tinha como sair. Silenciosamente ela sentou de novo na poltrona preta.

"Draco. Oh, Draco!" Gina murmurou soluçando nas próprias mãos. Draco fora mandado de volta para Azkaban. Ela lembrou dele dizendo que morreria antes de voltar a Azkaban. Ele dissera aquilo muitas vezes, ainda assim, ele voltou por ela.

"Malfoy." Um homem encapado chamou. Draco se virou e olhou para o homem.

"Espere, estou indo." Draco disse caminhando até o Auror. "Cara, mal posso esperar para entrar na sala escura, aí você pode me espancar tentando conseguir informação que eu não tenho! Nossa. Vai ser divertido."

Draco caminhou até o homem e estendeu as mãos para que fossem magicamente amarradas juntas. O Auror deu um soco no nariz de Draco e cuspiu em seu rosto.

"Então começou." Draco murmurou enquanto era empurrado e atirado na sala escura, iluminada apenas por umas poucas velas.

"Diga onde ela está Malfoy!" Um dos cinco homens na sala disse. Ele deu um soco em Draco e perguntou de novo. Draco apenas girou os olhos.

"Primeiro você não quer escutar onde ela está, e agora quer saber. Bom, que chato. Ela está embaixo das orquídeas agora, eu a enterrei lá." Draco foi interrompido com um soco no estomago.

"Não minta Malfoy!" O homem gritou. Draco deu o sorriso psicótico e demoníaco que seu pai sempre usava antes dos encontros dos comensais da morte.

"Não, não estou mentindo. Matei a putinha. Cortei sua garganta, mas não antes de fodê-la. Ela gritou e esperneou, tentando me parar, mas não conseguiu. Depois de matá-la, achei que não poderia desperdiçar o corpo, então estuprei seu corpo morto de novo. Aí enterrei – a nas minhas terras. Tem muita terra, nunca vão encontrar o corpo." Draco sorriu para eles, enojado por dentro.

Os homem se olharam apavorados antes de espancá-lo de vez. Eles o jogaram no chão, chutando e amaldiçoando. Draco sentiu a dor e deixou-a entrar. Seu coração doía por dizer àquilo sobre Gina. Ele não conseguiria bater nela, nem que quisesse.

Depois de horas com eles perguntando onde a enterrara e ele não respondendo, levaram-no de volta à cela, onde foi atirado para dentro.

"Avise o ministério que chame a imprensa, diga que estarei lá em uma hora." O auror chefe de Azkabán disse. O auror de mais baixo escalão concordou e foi para o escritório. Ele mandou uma coruja ao ministro e voltou ao auror chefe.

"Obrigado" Henry o Auror chefe, disse se dirigindo para o barco preso ao porto. Ele entrou no barco e foi para a terra, aparatando no ministério,

Ao chegar na porta, foi bombardeado pela imprensa, atacando-o e perguntando. Henry passou por eles e entrou no gabinete do ministro da magia.

"Ela está morta. Ginevra Weasley foi assassinada por Draco Malfoy." Henry disse. O ministro acenou.

"Fale com os repórteres. Vou até Artefatos Trouxas contar a Arthur." O Ministro disse ficando em pé. Henry concordou e deixou o escritório, se dirigindo para a sala de conferências.

Ficou em pé no palco e olhou para os repórteres silenciosos.

"Temos novidades sobre o caso de Ginevra Boot" Henry começou. A imprensa o encarou e ele soltou a respiração.

"Ginevra Weasley está morta." Henry disse e as câmeras começaram a funcionar. "E Draco Malfoy matou-a".

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Perceberam que demorou só uma semana para sair o capítulo novo? (rsrs )

Nossos agradecimentos à: **estrelinha W.M., Kirina Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter, miaka, Franinha Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Lolita malfoy, Biazinhaaa, Vivian Malfoy, mione 03, pity**.

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e um flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais.**

Os Tradutores


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nome Original:** Dark Despair

**Autor:** SueAdams

**Tradutor:**Sakura Scatena

**Betagem:**Amy Lupin

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Henry parou no palanquinho e deu uma olhada para uma silenciosa imprensa.

"Nós temos novidades no caso de Ginevra Boot, nome de solteira Ginevra Weasley." Henry começou. A imprensa o olhou questionadora e ele soltou a respiração que estava segurando.

"Ginevra Weasley está morta.". Disse enquanto as câmeras lhe focavam. "E Draco Malfoy a matou."

Perguntas foram lançadas ao homem, e Henry respondeu a todas elas com tudo o que sabia. Os repórteres estavam mandando "EXTRA!" para os jornais, com as informações e a historia. Nenhuma pessoa ficaria sem saber, que o caso de 'Ginevra' já tinha se tornado um problema discutido tanto em lares como em escritórios.

Todo bruxo sabia sobre o controverso caso, e cada um tinha sua própria opinião. Poderia um acusado Comensal da Morte ser solto sem preocupação? Pânico começou a se instalar, e não parecia que iria sumir tão cedo.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ginny andava no quarto de Draco preocupada. Ela tinha ficado sem objetos quebráveis para jogar, e Hannah estava reparando os objetos previamente jogados. Sentou-se num pulo na cama de Draco exausta de tanto exercício, mas ela não podia descansar.

"Sra. Malfoy!" Hannah choramingava enquanto entrava no quarto de Draco.

"O que você quer Hannah?" Ginny perguntou brava. A elfa se encolhe e olhou para ela triste.

"Sua morte." Hannah suspirou. Ginny olhou para elfa incrédula.

"Não seja tão dramática. O que você está falando?" Ela perguntou. Hannah entregou-lhe um jornal e Ginny leu.

A manchete era grande, de um lado para o outro da pagina, em negrito. Lia-se 'EXTRA! GINEVRA BOOT ASSASSINADA!'.

Ginny analisava o artigo lendo sobre como ela havia sido levada de sua casa, e morta por Draco. Cada palavra, lixo.

"Hannah... aonde eles..." Ginny começou. Parou no meio da sentença e correu para o banheiro, passando mal.

"SRA. MALFOY!" Hannah perguntou preocupada, enquanto Ginny vomitava no vaso sanitário.

"Malditos idiotas, é doentio" Ginny disse olhando para o jornal com nojo. Numa foto de seu casamento, Terry estava piscando para ela enquanto Ginny, na foto, olhava para câmera com uma cara séria.

"Sra. Malfoy, o que você ira fazer? Hannah pode ajudar?" Hannah perguntou. Ginny balançou sua cabeça indicando que não.

"Eu vou ate ele." Ginny disse devagar, ela deu um passo à frente, mas caiu no chão.

Ela podia ouvir Hannah chorando enquanto a parte de trás de sua cabeça batia fortemente no chão.

"Você precisa descansar! Hannah cuida de você!" Hannah disse, levando Ginny magicamente para a cama. Ela concordou e olhou pelo quarto destruído.

"Me acorde cedo amanhã de manhã, e tenha o jornal em mãos". Ginny disse rispidamente. Hannah concordou e deixou o quarto.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Sra. Malfoy! Você precisa levantar!". Hannah suspirou balançando Ginny cedo naquela manhã. Ela abriu seus olhos preguiçosamente.

"O que foi Hannah?" Ginny sussurrou de volta.

"O jornal, você deve ler o jornal!". Hannah entregou o jornal, enquanto Ginny lia urgentemente.

Draco seria morto pelo que havia feito a ela, executado. Ginny sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, enquanto ela levantava da cama, ordenando que Hannah trouxesse algumas roupas e sua varinha.

"Hannah já trouxe todas as suas coisas, estão no armário principal do Sr. Malfoy." Hannah disse. Ginny concordou enquanto andava em direção ao armário.

Rapidamente ela pegou sua varinha, colocou um jeans e abotoou a blusa. Depois de colocar o relógio junto de um quentinho sapato, ela dirigiu-se para a lareira.

"Hannah, você tem de me deixar ir." Ginny disse tirando sua mão do pote de pó flu.

"Hannah irá se punir." A elfa disse olhando para baixo. Ginny franziu a testa.

"Não, Hannah será punida por mim, agora, vá limpar as escadas por ter me deixado ir." Ginny disse impaciente. A elfa concordou e saiu do quarto.

Ginny pegou o pote de flú e jogou um punhado. Ela entrou no fogo e gritou 'FRED WEASLEY'. Rapidamente ela foi jogada no chão dentro do escritório dele, coberta de fuligem.

"Ouça-me, eu não me importo quanto você está autorizado em embarcar por vez. Eu encomendei cinqüenta e, por Merlin, eu quero CINQUENTA despachado. NÃO VINTE CINCO! Você honestamente quer perder TODOS os negócios com Weasley's?" Ela ouviu Fred gritar das escadas.

"Não senhor, eu vou embarcá-los imediatamente," disse uma voz tremida. Ginny situou-se no andar, colocando sua capa na cabeça e sentando numa cadeira.

"ÓTIMO!" Fred cuspiu, abrindo a porta de seu escritório. "Oh, me desculpa! Eu não sabia que tinha um compromisso."

Ginny acenou para ele, com a mão, não falando nada. Ela pegou sua varinha firmemente com a outra mão esperando que ele lhe desse uma chance.

"Uh, bem, se você não se importar eu posso remarcar? Estou tendo uma crise familiar e eu estava saindo." Fred lhe disse enquanto andava na direção dela.

Ginny permaneceu quieta e sem se mexer. Ela ouviu Fred andando até ela e ela se preparou. Ele estava tão perto.

"Está tudo bem?" Fred perguntou. Ela ouviu seu tom; ele estava com muita suspeita. Ginny novamente ficou quieta no escritório enquanto Fred gritava. "OLHE, EU REALMENTE APRECIARIA SE VOCÊ ME RESPONDE-SE?"

Fred muito bravo aproximou-se da cadeira. Ele estava perto o bastante. Ginny puxou sua varinha enquanto ele ainda estava andado até ela.

"Estupefaça!" Ginny grunhiu. A cara de brava de Fred congelou-se, mas seus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto batia contra o chão.

"Bem, me escute Fred." Ginny disse enquanto retirava seu casaco. "Draco Malfoy está me encobrindo. Você sempre soube que é o meu irmão preferido, então você tem de me escutar. Você pode fazer isso sem causar nenhum problema para mim?" Ginny perguntou.

Fred olhou para ela e piscou enquanto Ginny sorria a ele.

"Enervate." Ginny disse. Fred levantou-se do chão olhando para ela.

"É realmente você!" Seus olhos preencheram-se com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto ele olhava para o rosto preocupado dela.

"Sim." Ginny lhe disse. Ela puxou sua orelha direita e suavemente tocou a ponta de seu nariz duas vezes. O código deles.

"Eles nos contaram o que Malfoy disse. E-ele disse que estuprou você, e cortou sua garganta..." Fred disse. Ginny suspirou.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Draco estava apenas me protegendo." Ginny sentou numa cadeira e direcionou Fred a fazer o mesmo.

Fred lhe deu um olhar preocupado enquanto se sentava numa cadeira perto dela. Ele agarrou a mão dela e olhou em seus olhos.

"Protegendo você? De que?"

"Fred…" Ginny começou. Sua garganta fechou e engasgou enquanto seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Esta tudo bem, amor, você pode me contar qualquer coisa." Ele lhe disse. Ginny balançou a cabeça concordando e tomou uma longa respiração.

"Terry Boot está comigo há anos-" Ginny começou. Fred lhe cortou.

"É eu sei. Eu ainda não gosto do inseto. Você podia ter feito melhor." Fred disse. Ginny olhou para ele, silenciosamente pedindo para ele não interrompê-la.

"Ele... costumava... ele... Oh Fred." Ginny disse enquanto ela o abraçava firmemente. Fred puxou-a para mais perto tentando confortá-la.

"Diga-me." Fred sussurrou.

"Ele me batia. Terry me batia, Fred. Ele me forçava a fazer sexo, e me batia." Ginny chorava na camiseta de Fred. Ela o sentiu enrijecer pelo que ela falava, ela conhecia seu temperamento.

"E aonde infernos o Malfoy entra nisto? Ele também abusou de você como o maldito do Terry?" Fred cuspiu raivoso.

"Não, eu escapei do Terry, fugi. Terry descobriu e amaldiçoou meu anel com um Crucio. Draco me encontrou contorcendo-me no chão, viu meu rosto machucado e me levou para a sua casa. Eu não queria me impor a Draco, mas ele ficou preocupado que Terry me encontrasse, então ele tomou conta de mim." Ginny sussurrou.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse respeitar o Malfoy, mas nesse exato momento eu o respeito." Fred disse enquanto ele acariciava suas costas. "Então, porque ele está na cadeia?"

"Eu o fiz ir fazer compras para o Natal; eu queria comprar alguma coisa para ele, então nós nos separamos... na verdade eu meio que sai escondida e ele veio atrás gritando. Enquanto eu estava voltando, Terry me pegou e me levou de volta para sua casa. Draco veio para me salvar, e Terry chamou o Harry e então Draco foi jogado na cadeia. Draco não queria que eu voltasse paro o Terry obviamente e está fazendo tudo que pode, até colocando sua vida em perigo para me salvar." Ginny fungou e olhou para Fred.

"Você o ama?" Fred perguntou com um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim. Sim eu amo."

"Bom. Então, agora eu sei que você veio até mim para alguma coisa, desembucha." Fred disse.

"Eu preciso de poção polissuco, bombas de gás, distrações, e uma bomba de espantar potente." Ginny lhe contou. Os olhos de Fred se arregalaram.

"Você está planejando uma fuga?"

"Não, eu estou planejando como sair de lá. Não uma fuga." Ginny disse enxugando seu rosto.

"Eu sempre pensei que você deveria ser o triplo de mim e Jorge. Tudo bem, eu irei fazer isso." Fred disse. "Nós temos bombas de neblina que podem lhe ajudar, cobras que são muito legais, e uma bola para assustar. A poção polissuco está no meu escritório em casa... espere. Em quem você vai se transformar?"

"Nós dois vamos nos transformar em você. Nós seremos Fred e George, na saída. Eles só precisam ver UM Fred entrando, dizendo que seu irmão irá se encontrar com ele ou certo touro, uma bola assustadora, uma distração ou alguma coisa. Eu posso fazer isso, agora, você vai me ajudar ou não?" Ginny disse. Fred concordou e desceu as escadas.

Ginny suspirou e se acomodou em sua cadeira, esperando. Fred voltou com um cinto e uma bolsinha cheia de bolas pequenas. Ele sorriu e entregou a ela.

"Todas as bolas na bolsinha são para espantar. Todas as que estão no cinto são novas e melhores distrações. Algumas delas ainda não foram testadas; outras são muito violentas para colocar na loja." Fred sorriu e puxou seis pequenas bolinhas de seu casaco, elas não eram muito maiores que um chiclete de bola.

"Essas são Nevoeiros Contrabandeados. Você as joga e corra como uma louca porque causara com que todos num raio de 100 metros desmaiarem. Eles ficaram assim por no mínimo duas horas. Então, quando você jogar uma, tenha certeza que você não respirará e corra como se tivesse correndo do diabo. O cinto e a bolsinha magicamente se recarregarão, então você pode fazer o que tiver que fazer. Eu tenho apenas seis Nevoeiros Contrabandeados, então seja cautelosa." Fred disse olhando preocupado.

Ginny olhou para tudo que Fred lhe deu, antes de se levantar e abraça-lo.

"Obrigado." Ginny disse. Fred balançou a cabeça e lhe abraçou também.

"Você vá pegar o Malfoy, e volte para a minha casa. Eu irei esperar vocês dois lá. Vamos, nós precisamos ir." Ele a empurrou para dentro da lareira e eles foram via flú para a casa dele.

Fred a puxou pelo braço para seu quarto e deixou-a no meio deste enquanto ele procurava em seu guarda-roupa.

"Aqui, coloque isso, e pegue isso para o... George." Fred disse jogando roupas para Ginny e entregando-lhe um par de sapatos.

Ginny concordou e vestiu-se enquanto Fred ia para o seu escritório. Suas mãos estavam tremendo de preocupação enquanto ela vestia a gigante calça e camisa de Fred. As roupas caiam de seu corpo e ela precisou segurar as calças com suas mãos. Ela enfiou as outras roupas e sapatos na bolsa e suspirou. Fred voltou ao quarto e entregou a ela um frasco e um chumaço de seu cabelo.

"Irá ter gosto de coisas sujas, então eu tenho certeza que você irá se divertir bastante." Fred disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

"Obrigada." Ginny disse secamente. Ela olhou para ele e adicionou um pouco do cabelo no frasco e tomou um gole.

Imediatamente ela começou a sentir uma sensação de queimação enquanto sua pele e pernas esticavam. Ela chorou e abriu seus olhos; olhou para Fred no mesmo nível agora.

"Bem, pelo menos eu sei que fermentei certo... diga, como você sabia que eu teria um pouco?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela colocava a bolsinha e o cinto.

"Alguns meses atrás quando você escreveu, você disse que estava trabalhando nisso e que você iria se transformar no Charlie... lembra?" Ginny disse, colocando o frasco no bolso da calça e jogando um feitiço invisível no cinto e na bolsinha.

"É… eu esqueci." Ele olhou para ela e então envolveu-a em um abraço. "Tenha cuidado, e vá ter alguma diversão."

"Eu te amo, Fred." Ginny disse na voz de Fred.

"É muito estranho ouvir você dizer isso... Eu também te amo IRMÃ MAIS NOVA." Fred disse, pronunciando "irmã mais nova", um pouco mais alto.

Ginny respirou fundo e rumou para o Ministério da Magia usando a lareira de Fred.

Ela adentrou o escritório e olhou em torno. Todas as pessoas pareciam estar com pressa. Quietamente ela entrou no escritório do Ministro, sem ser percebida.

"Ola Geo…Fre…uh, Sr. Weasley. O que eu posso fazer por você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu gostaria de ver o bastardo que matou minha irmã; eu quero olhar ele nos olhos." Ginny disse numa rude voz masculina. O Ministro olhou para ela e concordou, pegando uma bugiganga de sua mesa.

"Duas mãos e você irá." O Ministro disse numa mortal e calma voz. Ginny concordou e pegou a bugiganga, segurando com as duas mãos. Ela sentiu o puxão em seu umbigo e se deixou ser puxada.

Ela bateu no chão rudemente, não sendo capaz de funcionar bem no corpo de Fred. Nervosamente ela tomou um grande gole da poção polissuco antes de pegar um barco para a prisão.

Quando ela alcançou os portões ela sorriu com o sorriso matador para o guarda que deu a ela um engraçado olhar. Ginny quase bateu em si mesma quando lembrou que não iria funcionar, vendo que ela era um homem agora. Ela teve de preencher um formulário e assinar, então eles olharam sua varinha e olharam sua bolsa e roupas.

Ginny estremeceu enquanto andava pelos corredores com dois guardas, Não havia janelas para ver dentro das celas, mas o lugar emanava miséria. Depois de descer várias escadas, eles chegaram a outro corredor com o mesmo ruim sentimento no ar.

Ginny olhou por tudo, guardas estavam estacionados em cada canto e as paredes possuíam placas com os nomes deles. Ela reconheceu a maioria dos nomes dos jornais. Eram nomes de assassinos, Comensais da Morte e homens loucos.

Finalmente, no final do corredor, estava seu nome, 'Draco Malfoy', do lado de 'Caucus Hammond', o assassino em massa que ficou louco depois de matar sua mulher.

"Se afaste, nós iremos retirar o bastardo para fora." O homem mais alto disse enquanto ele balançava sua varinha abrindo a porta. "Malfoy, alguém está aqui para lhe ver."

"Yeah, diga a eles para se afastarem." Ginny ouviu Draco sibilar em uma voz fraca. "Eu estou tomando um banho e não vou sair da banheira. As bolhas estão maravilhosas hoje, cavalheiros, vocês podiam juntar-se se não fossem tão gays."

Os olhos de Ginny alargaram-se e ela olhou para os guardas, que chamou por ele de novo. Ginny viu enquanto Draco mostrou-lhes as mãos e sorriu para cada guarda, antes de olhar para ela.

"Você perdeu a lagosta ontem, Weasley. Hoje nós estamos apenas comendo pão. Uma pena mesmo." Draco disse lançando olhares para os guardas. "Me leve para o andar das porradas."

Ginny apenas olhou para ele não confiando em si mesma para falar. O homem segurou fortemente em Draco enquanto eles iam para uma sala escura. O lugar cheirava a urina e cadáver podre.

"Eu irei lhe deixar aqui com o Sr. Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza que você gostará de conversar com ele sobre a sua irmã." O guarda disse, deixando o recinto.

"Bom, eu estou pronto, Weasley, me bata como quiser e termine com isso." Draco disse. "Posso recomendar chutar minha cabeça?"

"Draco." Ginny sussurrou na voz de Fred. Draco olhou para cima, seu nariz dobrou de repulsa, e seu rosto contorceu-se em nojo.

"O que você está pensando? Não me chame assim... você não está aqui para me pegar está?" Draco perguntou dando um cuidadoso passo para trás.

"Ah, sim, Draco. Eu quero o seu corpo." Ginny disse lhe dando um sorriso sedutor. Draco franziu a testa e ela rolou seus olhos.

"Você está doente, Weasley, e não faz o meu tipo." Draco disse.

"Então me amaldiçoe." Ginny disse sorrindo. Draco olhou para ela pensativo.

"Talvez, mas eu teria de ter um perfeito..." Draco parou.

"Sorriso." Ginny terminou.

"Ginny?" Draco sussurrou. Ela concordou.

"Toma, coloque isso." Ela jogou para ele as roupas de Fred. "E beba isso."

Draco mudou suas roupas e pegou o frasco da mão de Ginny. Ele engoliu uma boa quantidade e devolveu a ela. Sua fisionomia imediatamente mudou para a mesma que a dela e Ginny lhe deu os sapatos.

"Vamos sair daqui." Ela disse. Ele concordou e seguiu-a para a porta. Ginny abriu e jogou uma bola de distração. De repente milhares de luzes vermelhas estavam por todos os lados e os guardas não conseguiam concentrar-se enquanto as luzes estavam ameaçando-os fazer com que pegassem fogo.

Ginny esperou até que ouvisse outros guardas aproximando-se antes de espiar pela porta. Eles eram oito guardas tentando encontrar o objeto que estava causando aquele brilho. Ginny olhou para Draco.

"Segure sua respiração e corra como um louco." Ela sussurrou bem baixinho. Draco concordou e Ginny jogou uma pequena bola de chiclete como bomba no chão. Eles puxaram uma grande quantidade de ar antes que atingisse e correram.

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Faltam agora apenas 7 capítulos. Isso não é o máximo?

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Terezinha Fleur, estrelinha W.M., Kirina Malfoy, miaka, Caroline Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Lolita Malfoy, Vivan Malfoy, Ara Potter, Lika Slytherin, Tete Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy**.

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e um flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais.**

Os Tradutores


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nome Original:** Dark Despair

**Autor:** SueAdams

**Tradutor: **Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Celly M

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Gina assistiu enquanto Draco despia suas roupas e ligou o chuveiro. Ela estava se sentindo muito cansada, e não queria ferir os sentimentos do loiro, deixando-o pra baixo.

"Amor, eu realmente estou cheirando mal..." Draco disse após cheirar-se. Gina concordou com a cabeça e apontou para o chuveiro.

"Um banho rápido, e eu me junto a você em um minuto."

Gina viu a forma nua de Draco testando a temperatura da água antes de entrar no box de vidro.

Seu corpo esbelto moveu-se elegantemente embaixo d'água enquanto ensaboava os braços. Gina sentiu-se esquentar quando viu a espuma baixar e descer pelo corpo musculoso.

"Com este olhar que está me lançando, tem certeza de que está cansada?" Draco perguntou, sarcasticamente.

Gina tirou as roupas lenta e sedutoramente, caminhando até o chuveiro. Draco encarou temerosamente seu corpo quando ela abriu a porta de vidro e entrou. A ruiva parou embaixo d'água, molhando os cabelos e o corpo antes de virar de costas para o loiro e mexer nos cabelos.

"Eu não me sinto tão cansada. Lave as minhas costas, Draco." Gina pediu.

Ela ouviu Draco soltar um gemido enquanto ensaboava suas costas. Gina fez um ronronado de prazer, mandando Draco para além de seu limite. Ele agarrou sua cintura e puxou-a de tal modo que seu baixo-ventre ficou firmemente pressionado contra seu sexo.

"Eu estou me sentindo..." Draco sussurrou, beijando seus ombros.

"Feliz?" Gina perguntou inocentemente para ele. Ele sorriu conta seu ombro.

"Gina." Draco disse com uma voz suplicante, virando-a. Ela sorriu-lhe e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

"Venha garotão." Gina sussurrou enquanto apoiava-se nele, mordendo seu ombro. "O que você está esperando?"

Draco pegou-a firmemente pela cintura, as pernas de Gina enrolando-se em sua cintura. Ela gemeu quando ele pressionou-a contra a parede do chuveiro, beijando seus lábios e pescoço.

"Eu pegarei você a força se não parar de pegar leve comigo." Draco disse, enquanto massageava seus seios. Gina sorriu largamente e deslizou suas mãos pelos cabelos dele.

"Eu esperava que me agarrasse." Gina disse. Draco olhou para cima de seu pescoço, nos olhos dela. Um sorriso estendeu-se por seu rosto, então ele desligou o chuveiro e levou-a para o quarto.

"Sério? Talvez eu possa satisfazer esse desejo." Draco sussurrou para ela enquanto a colocava na cama.

Gina sorriu e puxou sua cabeça até a dela, beijando ele sonoramente. A paciência de Draco estava acabando, mas ele deixou-a de lado enquanto fazia seu caminho pelo corpo dela. Ele beijou a parte abaixo de seus seios, correndo suas mãos pelo seu corpo. Gina gemeu em prazer, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele.

"Draco. AGORA." Gina disse-lhe.

Ele a olhou interrogativamente. Gina decidiu que já tivera o bastante. Ela o deitou, subindo por cima dele. Draco sorriu quando ela se encaixou nele. Ela começou a gemer quando começou a se mover. O sorriso de Draco aumentou ao deixá-la ficar por cima. Ela começou a se mover com elegância, enquanto ia mais a fundo, saltando e gemendo. Draco entrou em seu ritmo. Ele subiu suas mãos pelo seu corpo, inclinando sobre ela e beijando seus lábios.

"Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy. Eu amo você tanto, você não sente isso." Gina sussurrou contra sua boca.

Draco a virou e começou a tomar conta. Ela estava bem perto. Ele experimentou correr seu polegar em sua vulva, e foi recompensado com um gemido de prazer; ele continuou a brincar com o polegar, enquanto saia e entrava dela vigorosamente, sentiu-a apertar e então eclodir e gritar seu nome, seu corpo pulsando e avermelhado. Draco deixou-a quando ela parou de tremer e deitou suavemente em cima dela

"Eu... eu amo você, Gina. Eu espero que você saiba disso. Como eu não sentiria?" Draco sussurrou em seu pescoço.

"Pare, você irá me fazer pegar fogo de novo." Gina sussurrou de volta, rindo para Draco. "Eu estou contente que você finalmente admitiu seu amor eterno por mim."

Draco apoiou-se nos cotovelos sobre ela e olhou sua face sorridente. Ele sorriu e beijou-a nos lábios suavemente.

"Como não iria? Com esse bumbum firme e esse corpo sensacional que combina com cada aspecto desse seu charmoso cabelo. Claro. Bobeira minha. Eu deveria ter resistido." Draco brincou e beijou o pescoço de Gina.

"Ah claro, como se você pudesse." Gina disse colocando suas mãos em seu cabelo.

"Eu adoro o seu pescoço." Draco sussurrou enquanto lambia aquela parte do corpo da ruiva. Gina soltou uma risada e levou seus lábios até os dele.

"Eu adoro essa sua barriga." Ela rolou sobre ele e colocou-o embaixo.

Ela inclinou-se sobre ele e beijou do queixo até sua barriga. Draco segurou a respiração quando olhou em seus olhos. Gina estava perigosamente perto, e ele não estava certo do que fazer. Quando ela estava chegando perto do limite, Draco agarrou seu rosto e levou-a até ele.

"Querida, você está forçando meus limites." Draco disse.

"Cala a boca e me agarre de novo." Gina disse sorrindo. Draco sorriu também e virou-a novamente.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry parou no jardim e olhou em volta dele. As pessoas estavam deitadas em todos os lugares, pareciam estar dormindo. Ele pegou sua varinha e tossiu. Seus pulmões doíam e coçavam.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou para si mesmo.

"Draco Malfoy escapou. Todos os outros prisioneiros estão dormindo." Alguém disse atrás dele. Harry virou e deu de cara com Terry Boot.

"Ei, Terry. O que aconteceu?" Harry repetiu.

"Alguém invadiu a Gemialidades Weasley, nocauteou Fred Weasley, roubou seu estoque e cortou seu cabelo. Eles pretendiam usá-lo numa poção polissuco. Obviamente, ele entrou, o pessoal achou que ele queria bater no Malfoy, mas, instantaneamente, ele libertou Draco, e agora o assassino da minha esposa está solto." Terry disso olhando pra baixo. Harry olhou com suspeita para Terry.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou.

"O assassino da minha mulher escapou. O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Terry exclamou, raivosamente. Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou cauteloso. Terry sabia muito para um civil.

"Certo. Obrigado, Terry. Vejo você depois." Harry virou e aparatou na Mansão Malfoy. Já havia Aurores correndo pelo lugar.

"Vocês encontraram algo?" Harry perguntou. Eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Harry deu algumas ordens e fez seu caminho de volta pro lugar onde encontrou Malfoy pela primeira vez.

Dentro do hall, ele olhou em volta.

"Draco. Saia." Harry disse, irritado. Ele bateu de leve nas paredes com sua varinha enquanto caminhava. "Eu sei que você está aqui. Eu sei que pode me ouvir."

"Harry Potter?" Uma voz feminina perguntou. Harry virou-se rapidamente, sua varinha erguida.

"Quem está aí?" Harry perguntou, dando um giro, procurando a voz.

"Honestamente. Talvez meu querido neto esteja correto e você seja mesmo um completo idiota. Aqui em cima, garoto" A mulher disse.

Harry olhou pra cima na parede, onde uma grande senhora loira estava sentada num retrato. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque firme no topo de sua cabeça e seu rosto estava relaxado e mistificado. Ela tinha lábios bicudos, pequenas orelhas e um nariz empinado. Mas, o que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos castanhos.

"O que você quer?" Harry perguntou. Ela estreitou seus olhos em um tom rude e lançou-lhe um olhar bem Malfoy.

"Conversar com você, garoto. Permita apresentar-me, eu sou Elizabeth Malfoy." O retrato disse olhando pra baixo, para ele, em fascinação.

"Elizabeth? Eu esperava alguma coisa mais original antes do Malfoy e tudo o mais." Harry argumentou. Elizabeth rolou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu entrei na família por casamento, seu garoto espirituoso." Elizabeth tomou outro gole de seu chá e sorriu para Harry, com uma mudança de humor. Harry, por outro lado, parecia estar mudando de opinião sobre ela.

"Certo, então. Comece a falar. Eu não tenho o dia inteiro." Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com sua varinha ainda na mão direita.

"Eles se amam, sabe, aquela Gina Weasley que você está procurando e meu generoso e lindo neto." Ela tomou um gole de seu chá e olhou para Harry.

"Ela está aqui?" Harry perguntou, estupidamente.

"Claro que está. Meu Draco estava escondendo-a e é melhor ele escondê-la até seu marido estar morto." Elizabeth disse com um tom raivoso. Harry olhou para a bela mulher pasmado. Gina viva?

"Draco Malfoy assassinou-a. Ele mesmo confirmou. A única coisa que admitiu." Harry parecia estar perdido em sua própria frustração e discutia com si mesmo tentando entender tudo que passava em sua cabeça dolorida.

"Sim, e que jeito perfeito de mantê-la escondida, dizer que ela está morta por sua causa. Então escondê-la e mantê-la longe daquele homem horrivel." Elizabeth praticamente cuspiu ao falar o horrível, com um ar desagradável em seu olhar.

"O quê há de tão ruim no marido dela?" Harry perguntou, casualmente. Tão casualmente para Elizabeth, que ela estreitou seus olhos e fitou-o fixamente.

"O quê você quer dizer com o que há de ruim com ele? Ele é um... um..UM ESTÚPIDO!" Elizabeth gritou com raiva.Um travesso sorriso apareceu em sua face e ela olhou para Harry. "Eu não estou apta a dizer desde que eu me tornei uma Malfoy. Me sinto melhor."

"Elizabeth, por favor, continue. Diga-me o que a fez dizer isso." Harry sentou no chão, sua cabeça ergueu-se e ele olhou-a.

"Talvez seria melhor começar pelo começo. Por um bom tempo não havia residentes na Mansão Malfoy, Tudo estava calmo e quieto, só os elfos-domésticos faziam barulho no lugar. Então, um dia, Draco rompeu através da porta da frente, carregando Gina Weasley em seus braços, como eu estava dizendo; Ele cuidou dela e até deu-lhe um quarto. Ela esta vivendo aqui faz um tempo agora e finalmente alguma vida está tocando essas paredes".

"O que mais me perturbou não foi que as paredes acordaram do assustador silêncio em que estavam, mas, sim, do estado em que estava a Srta. Weasley quando apareceu. A coitadinha estava com as roupas esfiapadas, sapatos sujos e desgastados e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Tudo isso não me perturbou. Como estava seu rosto, isso sim que me perturbou. Estava abatida e com hematomas. Suas pernas e seus braços também estavam. Depois, durante sua estadia, eu descobri que tinha sido seu marido que havia feito aquilo com ela. Ele atende pelo nome de Terry Boot. Desde então, eu perdi todo o respeito que eu tinha pelos homens. Exceto meu Draco."

"Desde que o mundo existe isso acontece. Eu digo, com Lucio, eu sabia que esse abuso era uma coisa inevitável. Ele era uma criança malvada. Sempre matando sapos e corujas e batendo nos elfos. Bateu em sua mãe uma vez na minha frente e eu passei um sermão assustador naquele desagradável...estúpido." Elizabeth tomou um gole de seu chá e aprumou-se em sua cadeira.

"Você quer me dizer que Terry Boot tem abusado de Gina e que essa é a razão pelo seu desaparecimento! Harry perguntou.

"Sim." Ela respondeu.

Harry sentiu a raiva aumentar, enquanto agradecia ao retrato. Terry Boot tinha pedido sua ajuda, usou-o por causa de suas conexões, mentiu para ele sobre Gina, bateu nela, machucou-a e quem sabe o que mais ele fez para sua irmãzinha e se estaria vivo pra contar a história? O rosto de Harry se tornou vermelho em fúria.

"Não fale isso para mais ninguém." Harry disse a ela. Elizabeth concordou. "Onde eles estão?"

"No quarto de Draco. Eu serei condenada se disser a você onde é exatamente." Elizabeth disse, enquanto ela saia do retrato e caminhava pra longe de Harry.

Harry estava furioso. Draco Malfoy, não importava o idiota que era, salvara a vida de Gina, e Terry Bott a arruinara. Havia somente mais uma coisa a fazer e era matar Terry. Ele balançou a cabeça para si mesmo pensando em todas as coisas brutais que poderia fazer com Terry, sabendo que ele não poderia fazer nada por ser um Auror.

"Certo Draco, Gina, cuidem-se." Harry sussurrou em um tom raivoso enquanto fazia seu caminho até a casa de Fred.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco beijou a testa de Gina e sorriu, descansando a cabeça próxima da dela e cheirando seu cabelo... Desceu até o pescoço e suavemente beijou um ponto sensível.

"Gina." Ele sussurou suavemente. Gina virou sua cabeça e sorriu para ele.

"Sim Draco?"

"Eu quero terminar a história. Eu quero que você me ajude a terminar." Draco disse. Gina olhou fixamente em seus olhos e viu o calor e a compaixão que ela nunca havia visto ali antes.

"Eu ajudo." Gina sussurrou de volta. As sobrancelhas de Draco se elevaram, e ele sentou na cama, olhando para ela.

"O quê?" Draco disse, seu coração acelerando.

"Eu disse que o ajudaria." O rosto de Gina ficou vermelho e ela olhou para o dossel da cama. "Você sabe, ajudá-lo a terminar a sua história".

"Gina." Draco inclinou-se sobre ela, bloqueando sua visão do teto. "Casamento Mágico é pra sempre. Continuará casada com Terry até o dia em que você morrer."

Gina concordou uma lágrima rolando por sua face vermelha. Ela virou-se, ficando de costas para Draco. O momento parecia ter acabado e poderia não melhorar.

"Eu sei." Gina disse, sua voz estremecendo. Nada parecia funcionar com ela. Ela sentiu o peso de Draco mudar e seus braços envolveram sua cintura.

"Posso ficar com você?" Draco sussurrou. "Nada me faria mais feliz do que passar cada dia da minha vida com você, estando casados ou não. Eu quero ficar com você e você pode ficar comigo."

Gina sorriu e virou-se pra ele.

"Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, e tudo o mais, se você tiver certeza." Ela sussurrou de volta. Draco beijou seu pescoço.

"Eu não posso pensar maneira melhor de passar o _'para sempre'_." Draco disse a ela, enquanto a sentia relaxar em seus braços.

"E o que nós vamos fazer, no seu 'para sempre'?" Gina perguntou.

"Eu espero, no mínimo, umas duas dúzias de crianças com cabelos vermelhos." Draco disse, seriamente. Gina riu e virou os olhos para o rosto do loiro. Imediatamente parou de rir quando viu o rosto sério dele.

"Você realmente quer filhos?" Gina perguntou. Draco sorriu largamente e concordou com a cabeça. A ruiva sorriu feliz e se aproximou, abraçando-o.

"Então, nós teremos quantos você quiser, quando tudo se acalmar."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

**N.A: **Isso é tudo o que pude fazer por este capítulo. :) Vejo vocês!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá,

Finalmente o cap16. Sabemos que vocês gostariam de nos matar por causa da demora, mas houve muitos problemas com essa fic. Esperamos que agora postemos com mais freqüência, mas não prometemos nada. A única coisa que podemos prometer que essa fic será postada até o final.

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Franinha Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Ara Potter, LolitaMalfoy, miaka, Kirina Malfoy, Vivian Malfoy, Arwen Mione, Sandy Mione, Tatiizinha Malfoy, MiRa (**Menina, Estudar é muito importante, mesmo que fiquemos felizes com a sua dedicação a nós" XD**), Mademoiselle Papillon, wheezii bruná, estrelinha W.M., NessaMalfoy, Milla Malfoy **(obrigado pela oferta, mas estamos resolvendo nosso problemas, mas se você se habilitar é só mandar um email)** e Tamis.**

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais e também nossas fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons,**

Os Tradutores


	17. Chapter 17

**Autora:** SueAdams

**Nome original:** Dark Despair

**Tradução:** Nicolle Snape

**Betagem: **Nah

**Capítulo 17**

Draco podia quase se ouvir fazendo comentários sarcásticos naquele momento tocante.

'Isso é simplesmente ótimo. Por que você não a beija também!? Oh, FANTÁSTICO! Que momento tocante com o Doninha.' Draco imaginou a si mesmo com dezesseis anos dizendo isso a ele. Quase riu quanto puxou Ginny mais para perto.

"Ginny, eu amo você, eu realmente amo." Draco sussurrou para ela. Era tarde da noite e Ginny já tinha caído no sono há bastante tempo, mas por uma razão qualquer, Draco não conseguia dormir.

Ele gentilmente beijou a têmpora dela e levantou-se da cama colocando a parte de baixo de seu pijama. Cuidadosamente foi até a porta do banheiro e deu um puxão na maçaneta, apenas para perceber que ela não iria se mexer.

"Você a trancou. Agora, volte para a cama." Ginny murmurou. Draco sorriu e assentiu, fazendo seu caminho de volta para ela.

"Você é tão inteligente." Ele sussurrou nos cabelos dela.

"Inteligente o suficiente para lembrar de você trancando a porta. Ah, Sim. Eu vejo meu próprio brilho." Ginny disse sarcasticamente enquanto voltava a dormir.

Harry aproximou-se da casa de Fred cautelosamente, mantendo um olho bem atento no violento Boot. Deu uma pancada na porta de Fred e esperou até que o alto da cabeça-vermelha surgisse e respondesse.

"Hey-ya Harry!" Fred disse entusiasmadamente. Retirou suas mãos e colocou no rosto. "Certo, eu estou pronto! LEVE-ME PARA FORA, POTTER! Ou você veio aqui só para me questionar?"

Harry deu uma gargalhada e entrou na casa de Fred. Fred fechou a porta e sorriu para ele.

"Bem, eu não vim para questionar você. Você poderia nos levar para uma sala sossegada?" Harry perguntou, colocando um pouco mais de ênfase na palavra sossegada.

"As suas ordem, chefe." Fred disse enquanto fez seu caminho para baixo até seu laboratório. Uma vez dentro do laboratório, Harry pronunciou um feitiço de silêncio, depois checou a segurança. Depois que todas as precauções foram tomadas, Harry se virou para Fred.

"Quando foi à última vez que Ginny veio aqui?" Harry sussurrou apesar do feitiço de silêncio.

"Oh, Eu diria que há poucos meses atrás." Fred contou a Harry, que em resposta rolou os olhos.

"Não minta para mim, Fred. Eu sei de coisas que fariam o seu estômago se revirar. Agora, ela veio aqui antes ou depois do Malfoy escapar?" Harry questionou.

"Antes, e ela foi à pessoa que o libertou. Harry, Eu acho que Draco Malfoy subiu de conceito na minha lista. Você deveria ouvir o que ele fez por ela." Fred respondeu.

"Eu sei. Você sabe sobre Terry?" Harry perguntou. O rosto de Fred endureceu e ele assentiu.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Você contou a mais alguém?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, eu não contei. Não achei que esse fosse o meu papel." Fred disse a ele olhando para baixo. Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça e então um sorriso malvado.

"Eu acho que já está na hora dos Gêmeos Weasley se reunirem e chutarem o traseiro de Boot." Harry disse a ele. Um sorriso maldoso se formou na face de Fred e ele começou a se mover pelo laboratório.

"Sim, eu acredito que você esteja certo. Eu dei a Ginny, sobretudo as coisas que eram demasiadamente perigosas para ficarem nas prateleiras, assim eu estou meio que fora disso, mas eu apenas inventei algumas coisas bastante brutais. Elas não foram testadas." Fred adicionou com um grande sorriso.

"Onde está George?" Harry perguntou.

"Ele está em sua sala. Você sabe, vá até o hall e vire a direita. Bata antes que você entre... Ele fica muito irritado quando é interrompido." Fred disse com uma risadinha.

"Certo." Harry disse.

Terry descansava em sua casa enquanto a manhã se aproximava. Ele tinha prestado atenção quando Harry Potter havia deixado a casa de Malfoy e foi rapidamente ao Solar dos gêmeos Weasley. Ele estava armando alguma e tinha que ser parado.

Terry deixou-se de pensar nisso e começou a se vestir para o novo dia, certificando-se que parecia desagradado e preocupado. Hoje ele tinha uma reunião com a imprensa para discutir seus sentimentos sobre a fuga de Draco Malfoy.

Rapidamente ele foi descendo até o ponto de aparatação fora de sua casa e aparatou no Ministério. Foi até o Hall do Ministério, e depois para o centro do Hall. A senhora deu-lhe um olhar simpático enquanto o virou e o conduziu para a sala de conferência.

Imediatamente quando ele entrou, toneladas de repórteres de cada publicação e cada estação de rádio aglomeraram-se ao redor dele. Terry deu um sorriso fraco e foi até o podium.

"Olá, obrigado por terem vindo hoje. Eu quero apenas expressar minha gratidão a todas as pessoas que ajudaram a procurar Ginevra. É uma coisa muito triste para acontecer a uma mulher tão maravilhosa quanto ela. Se ela estivesse aqui hoje, eu sei que ela gostaria que nós nos lembrássemos das coisas que ela viveu e não da sua morte".

"Quanto a Draco Malfoy, ele fez o que pensou que era certo em sua mente louca. Eu não o responsabilizo, mas o que eu certamente gostaria era vê-lo de volta no lugar que ele pertence!" Terry deixou sair um suspiro e limpou o rastro de uma lágrima em sua face. "Se qualquer um tem alguma informação, contate-me, por favor. Obrigado."

Terry desceu do podium e saiu da sala. Começou a limpar irritadamente sua face quanto entrou no lavatório. Assim que colocou o pé no banheiro, ele se viu numa emboscada, porque coisas foram empurradas em sua boca e ele foi nocauteado. Tão rapidamente como o ataque veio, ele se foi.

"MERLIN! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ!?" Harry Potter perguntou. Ele agarrou Terry e o levantou rapidamente, puxando seu braço para fora do lugar.

"AI, POTTER!" Terry gritou. Ele agarrou em seu ombro que estava em um ângulo estranho e deu a Harry um olhar de nojo.

"Você está bem?" Harry questionou. Terry rolou seus olhos.

"Bem." Terry disse a ele. Harry deu a ele um olhar estranho antes de lavar suas mãos e sair rapidamente.

Harry encontrou-se com os gêmeos em seu escritório, onde todos prontamente começaram a rir.

"Oh Merlin! Ele tinha chifres, cascas, e uma cauda do diabo! OH MERLIN! AQUILO FOI FANTÁSTICO! A pele dele estava mesmo vermelha! Vocês não podem vender aquilo às crianças!" Harry ficou sem ar quanto olhou os gêmeos rindo.

"Não, aquilo é para o nosso estoque de vingança. Nós não vendemos aquilo... exatamente. Veja, ele não voltará ao normal por um tempo... Talvez uma semana ou algo assim?" Os gêmeos riram.

Depois de uns bons trinta minutos rindo com os gêmeos, Harry ficou sério.

"Isso ainda não paga o que ele fez." George disse balançando a cabeça.

"Yeah." Fred acrescentou.

Harry assentiu também e todos eles ficaram em silêncio na sala.

"Nós temos que contar a família." George disse. "Nós não podemos tê-lo usando qualquer um como isca se Ginny ainda estiver viva."

Harry assentiu e todos eles fizeram o caminho até o ponto de aparatação.

Continua...

**Nota do Grupo:  
**A fic já está se aproximando do final. Sim, só faltam mais seis capítulos para serem traduzidos.

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Miaka, Sandy Mione, Mademoiselle Papillon, Vivian Malfoy, Mione03, Regulus Black, Lilly W. Malfoy, Joaninha Malfoy, Liriel Lino**(Sim vamos! Até o fim do mês vai ser atualizado.)**, Charllotte Weasley, Erica W. M, Tatars, Mira.**

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever nas reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! xD!

**  
Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais e também nossas fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons,**

Os Tradutores


	18. Capítulo 18

**Autora:** SueAdams

**Nome original:** Dark Despair

**Tradução:** Aelle Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

**Capítulo 18**

Harry e os gêmeos chegaram alguns minutos depois na casa dos Weasleys. Estava silenciosa, como se tudo relacionado aos Weasleys fosse a morte da mais nova da família.

Silenciosamente, Harry entrou na sala de estar, onde o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam sentados em frente a lareira, tomando uma xícara de chá.

"Mãe?", Fred e Jorge chamaram a atenção deles.

"Sim?", Molly disse se virando para eles.

"Eu acho que é hora de nós termos uma reunião de família", Harry disse. Ela sorriu fracamente e concordou.

"Eu farei o chá, Fred e Jorge reunam a família e Harry…Vá se sentar com Arthur", Molly ordenou.

Todos concordaram. Percy logo apareceu e começou a chorar, junto com Carlinhos e Gui. Depois de alguns instantes, Ron e Hermione apareceram.

Molly começou a servir o chá e logo em seguida, Carlinhos a puxou para perto. Imediatamente, Molly começou a chorar. Carlinhos a abraçava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam de seus próprios olhos.

"Certo. Agora que todos estão aqui... Harry?", Jorge falou. Harry acenou com a cabeça e colocou encantos silenciadores na casa e verificou todas as janelas. Tudo estava em ordem, então ele começou a falar.

"A razão pela qual todos estão aqui, como sabem é discutir sobre Gina", Harry começou. Carlinhos o interrompeu rapidamente e começou a contar uma história.

"Eu me lembro de uma que vez que eu a tirei do colégio e a levei para ver os dragões", a voz de Carlinhos falhava enquanto ele falava. "Ela estava tão encantada por vê-los e eu nunca me esquecerei a forma que ela me disse que eu era seu irmão favorito!".

"Ei! Ela me disse que _eu_ era o irmão favorito!", Ron disse quase chorando.

"Para mim também", Gui sussurrou. Todos se viraram para Percy ansiosos.

"Ela me disse que apesar de eu ser obsessivamente organizado e ser extremamente estúpido, eu era o seu irmão favorito." Percy cobriu a face com as mãos e começou a ter seu corpo sacudido por soluços enquanto chorava. Então todos se viraram para os gêmeos.

"Ela mentiu para todos nós porque todos somos seus irmãos favoritos!", os gêmeos não estavam chorando e muito menos pareciam convencidos. "Ela sempre nos dizia que não gostava tanto de vocês, que vocês eram muito protetores e que nós dois éramos os mais espertos de todos. Os irmãos legais!"

"Vocês todos estão errados! Mesmo não sendo de sangue, eu era o favorito!", Harry disse sorrindo. "Mas por que estamos falando disso?? Eu tenho boas notícias! Gina não morreu."

De repente eles começaram a se agrupar e a falar alto como qualquer integrante da família Weasley, querendo explicações de como ele sabia que ela estava viva e como Harry precisaria de ajuda.

"Não, agora me ouçam. Quando eu já estive errado?", Harry perguntou, fazendo-os se acalmarem. Todos pararam para ouvir. "Eu preciso da palavras de vocês que nunca mencionarão qualquer coisa sobre isso fora desta casa", Harry os fez prometer.

"Eu juro solenemente não fazer…não, eu digo, eu juro solenemente que eu gardarei esse segredo", Fred começou jurando. Jorge foi o próximo a jurare logo após, todos os outros da família juraram também. A Sra. Weasley sentou-se lentamente na poltrona e segurou a mão do marido.

"Não tem jeito de tornar isso menos horrível ou fazer com que a raiva que vocês estão sentindo se torne mais amena com o que eu vou dizer. Parece que nós todos fomos enganados e feitos de bobos por Terry Boot. Draco Malfoy não matou a filha de vocês, muito menos a maltratou. Isso tudo não passa de mentiras de Terry Boot", Harry foi novamente interrompido com várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

"QUIETOS! EU PEDI SILÊNCIO!", ele berrou. A família inteira se aquietou e Harry recomeçou. "Vocês devem se manter quietos e me deixar terminar! Terry Boot é um cara mau que mentiu o tempo todo para nós! Gina Weasley, nossa amiga, irmã e filha, estava sendo vitima de abuso físico".

A sala ficou em um silêncio mortal até Percy quebrá-lo.

"EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MALDITO BUNDÃO SODOMITA!!!", ele berrou. Todos o olharam boquiabertos.

"PERCY WEASLEY! Eu não quero esse tipo de palavras...ah droga. Eu também vou matar aquele maldito!", Sra. Weasley completou. Ela escorregou na poltrona e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

"Harry. Razões", Rony disse. A sua face estava extremamente vermelha e Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir de raiva.

"Se você ou qualquer um de nós o matá-lo, seremos forçados a ir a Azkaban", Harry respondeu. Rony não pareceu se acalmar e rapidamente se virou para os gêmeos.

"A quanto TEMPO os DOIS SABIAM?!?!?!?", ele gritou nervoso.

"Eu sabia desde o dia que ela veio e me contou", Fred respondeu. Os Wealeys se viraram para eles e giraram os olhos.

"Ela me fez prometer que eu guardaria segredo. Disse que Draco Malfoy estava ajudando a mantê-la longe de Terry. Ela me disse que o ama." Fred disse.

"Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eu percebi todos os sinais e eu até os vi." Hermione  
murmurou.

"O que?", Gui perguntou, sem entender do que Hermione falava.

"Eu li um livro", Hermione começou, Ron bufou, mas se calou logo que Hermione o deu um tapa na barriga com as costas da mão. "Era sobre mulheres que haviam sido abusadas. Gina apresentava a maioria dos sinais. Quero dizer, ela já tinha apanhado, lembra quando aquele lufa-lufa que bateu nela na Floresta Proibida? Ela falou que tinha sido atacada por um animal e nenhum de nós pensou duas vezes...Porque Carlinhos sempre era atacado por animais."

"Você está querendo me culpar pelo que houve com a minha irmã?!", Carlinhos perguntou esbravejando para Hermione e fazendo o seu brinco balançar com o movimento repentino. Harry suspirou.

"Ela só está dizendo que você tem um trabalho perigoso. A pior coisa que podemos fazer agora é ficar uns contra os outros". Harry disse a todos.

Todos os Weasleys suspiraram e concordaram.

"Certo. Todos acabem logo com isso e joguem fora as palavras feias". Instruiu o Sr. Weasley.

Todos gritaram palavrões até ficarem exaustos. Hermione e a Sra. Weasley coraram ao ouvir tais palavras.

"Bom. Agora vocês terão que desgnomizar o jardim por isso!", Sra.Weasley gritou para os filhos.

Todos eles gemeram e saíram da casa, até mesmo Harry e o Sr. Weasley. Os gêmeos gargalharam com Harry enquanto atiravam os pequenos demônios pela cerca. Até quando um mordeu a perna de Harry, ele não se irritou.

"Por que você está tão feliz, Harry?", Gui perguntou.

Ele deve ter perguntado muito alto, porque logo em seguida, Molly colocou a cabeça para fora da janela falando que ele não deveria conversar enquanto trabalhava. Arthur apontou para Gui e deu uma pequena gargalhada. Gui mostrou a língua e perguntou um pouco mais baixo.

"Por que você está rindo?", Gui perguntou num sussurro.

"Psiu! Fred, Jorge!", Harry chamou. Os gêmeos sorriram para ele e o puxaram para mais perto . Agora que todos estavam em grupo, Harry fez um sinal para que os gêmeos começassem a falar.

"Eu e Fred nos viramos para o duende vermelho, demos chifres e uma cauda demoníaca. O atordoamos e batemos nele um pouquinho", George respondeu.

Os meninos engoliram o riso e se acalmaram em poucos instantes.

"Novos produtos?", Percy perguntou, sorrindo. Os gêmeos confirmaram. "Toda essa habilidade poderia servir para algo construtivo. Imaginem o que vocês poderiam fazer trabalhando para o Ministério!"

"Fique quieto, seu imbecil!", Gui interrompeu. "Eles já fazem algo de bom do jeito que eles são. Agora cale a sua boca!"

"E ele acha que é o irmão favorito??", Ron disse dando uma risada contida. Percy lançou um feitiço.

"Eu sei. Obviamente sou eu", Carlinhos respondeu.

"Não. Somos nós dois", os gêmeos rosnaram.

"Eu não acho." Ron cortou.

"Sou eu!", Percy disse alto.

"EU NÃO ACHO!!", Ron disse ainda mais alto.

"SOU EU!", Carlinhos berrou. Os gêmeos pularam em cima de Carlinhos e começaram a lutar.

"SOMOS NÓS", eles berraram juntos em tempos diferentes. Arthur chegou com Harry, ambos tacando gnomos para fora do jardim. Gui entendeu o recade e recomeçou a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo em que Percy pulou no meio da briga entre Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e Ron.

"COM LICENÇA?!", Molly berrou. Os garotos desfizeram a "pilha" para serem fortementes repreendidos pela Sra. Weasley. "Harry, Arthur e Gui, meus queridos, podem entrar e comer alguns bolinhos. Acabei de fazer. E para o resto…Ai de vocês se eu ouvir um 'piu'!!!".

A frase de Molly foi eficaz. Os garotos olharam feio para Harry e Gui, até mesmo para o Sr. Weasley enquanto eles entravam para comer bolinhos.

"Depois de acabar com Terry, acabamos com eles.", Carlinhos sussurrou. Todos os outros concordaram. .

"Quem acabar com aqueles gnomos primeiro é o favorito da Gina!", George sussurrou.

"COMO É?!", Molly berrou para for a da janela. "Vocês estão falando?!".

Ouve um coro de "Não, mamãe" ao mesmo tempo que eles corriam para pegar os gnomos. Carlinhos ganhou e lançou um olhar convencido para os outros enquanto voltavam para o interior da casa, mais tarde naquela noite.

"Ele tem sangue de trapaceiro". Ron murmurou. Infelizmente Molly o ouviu e o fez esfregar a madeira.

"...maldito... homem... adulto... casado..." Ron incoerentemente murmurava enquanto esfregava a madeira com água com sabão com uma escova de dentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu gosto do nome 'Dray-lee' para uma garota", Draco brincou. Gina riu.

"De jeito nenhum. O que acha de 'Mary'?", Gina sugeriu.

"De jeito nenhum. Esse era o nome que usavam na Sonserina para denominar as virgens na escola. E 'Cordélia'? E se for um menino, 'Polixenes'?".

"Por que você só pensa em nomes esquisitos? Eu quero que nosso futuro bebê tenha um nome normal!", Gina disse rindo um pouco.

"Você está dizendo então que 'Draco Júnior' é inaceitável?", Draco disse gargalhando. Gina beijou a sua mão e sorriu.

"'Draco Jr.'? Gostei", ela o aproximou um pouco mais da cama e puxou um pouco mais as cobertas. Ela sorriu ao olhar para o peito de seu Draco querido. "Eu tenho certeza que ele seria lindo como o pai."

"Eu tenho certeza que a nossa filha será tão bonita como a mãe." Draco murmurou.

"Ginevra é totalmente inaceitável. Eu ouvi todas aquelas piadinhas vindo de você." Gina disse o provocando um pouquinho. Draco piscou por ela comentar aquilo.

"Eu gosto de 'Emma'", Draco disse rindo. "É muito estranho para você?".

"Eu gosto de 'Emma'. Você gosta de 'Hailey'?", Gina perguntou.

"Eu gosto mais de 'Riley'", Draco respondeu. Gina parou por um instante e deu um largo sorriso.

"Eu amo o nome Riley", Gina se aproximou mais e o beijou suavemente. "Se for um menino", ela o beijou de novo, "Draco Jr será o seu nome. E se for uma garota o nome será…", ele se aproximou e a beijou suavemente, " Riley".

"Eu gostei destes. Agora tudo o que precisamos fazer é ter esse filho, limpar o meu nome, mantê-la viva no mundo mágico, ah, e claro, matar Terry.", Draco disse inclinando-se para beijá-la, mas Gina se desviou.

"Esse tipo de pensamento me desanima. " Gina comentou. Draco concordou e suspirou.

"Desculpe-me. Eu acho que estou me sentindo um pouquinho frustrado. Eu finalmente a tenho e eu não posso ter você ao meu lado e mostrá-la para o mundo." Draco fez beicinho. Gina sorriu e se aproximou mais dele.

"O ânimo voltou." Gina o seduzia com um beijo faminto.

Draco gemeu e a beijou de volta tão entusiasmado quanto ela. Ele a virou de costas e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos segurando atrás da cabeça dela. Draco lentamente a puxou e sorriu para ela, enquanto ela tentava respirar um pouco.

"Eu não acho que me acostumarei com esse sentimento", Gina sussurrou.

"O quê?", Draco perguntou inocente, acariciando de cima a baixo o estômago dela.

"Esse sentimento". Gina encostou os lábios nos dele e o puxou de volta.

"Ah…Você diz 'esse' sentimento?". Draco beijou o pescoço da garota, suavemente o sugou e depois deu uma leve mordiscada.

"Ah sim. Exatamente." Gina sentiu tremidas da cabeça aos pés e seria ótimo se elas nunca parassem enquanto ela estivesse com Draco.

Assim que Draco tocou em dos ombros dela, uma grande explosão invadiu a silenciosa casa. O vidro da janela sacudiu e o chão tremeu. Draco gentilmente saiu da cama e fez um sinal de silêncio. Ele ficou em frente a cama e vestiu um roupão.

Todos os elfos que trabalhavam na casa apareceram rapidamente no quarto ao mesmo tempo.

"Todos vocês fiquem aqui com a Gina." Draco sussurrou. "Fiquem em silêncio e não saiam desse quarto."

Todos eles concordaram a não ser Gina, que vestia apenas as roupas de baixo e uma camiseta. Depois de colocar rapidamente calças compridas ela pegou a varinha.

"Onde você está indo?", Draco sussurrou.

"Eu vou com você. Sejá lá quem estiver lá fora não irá fazer nada contigo até eu quebrar com ele", ela sussurrou de volta. "Eu não o perderei de novo".

"Gina, eu realmente sinto por isso," Draco disse enquanto a garota o encarava preocupada. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco a pegou antes de cair e a pôs na cama. Os olhos da garota brilharam enquanto seu corpo petrificado era posto na cama,

"EI! PRINCESA!?" , uma voz irritada berrou no palácio Malfoy.

Os olhos de Gina mostraram preocupação e ela queria contar para Draco quem era, mas ele já a havia beijado e saído pela porta.

* * *

Nota do grupo: 

Mais um cap para vocês. Não desistam, os caps podem demorar mais todos vão ser postados. Faltam apenas 4 caps.

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Miaka, Mademoiselle Papillon, Erica W. M, Lou Malfoy **(logo as outras fics serão postadas)**, Carol, biancaw, thais Weasley Malfoy, Liriel Lino, Vivian Malfoy, Mari, Biazinha Malfoy, Kagome-LilyE, Dani B. Slytherin, priscila.**

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever nas reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! xD!

**  
Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais e também nossas fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons,**

Os Tradutores


	19. Capítulo 19

**Autora:** SueAdams

**Nome original:** Dark Despair

**Tradução:** Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem: **Belle Lestrange

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Hanna caminhou até ela e sorriu. Gina mal podia ver o elfo, mas Hanna parecia entender enquanto permanecia parada ao lado da cadeira perto da cama e olhando para Gina.

"Hanna sabe como é. Elfos domésticos, é um segredo que Hanna tem ter que guardar, mas Hanna dizer pra você... Nós vermos o que vai vir, e Hanna sabe o que vai acontecer hoje. É por isso que Hanna chama a senhorita de Sra. Malfoy." Hanna sentou na cadeira e deu um sorriso fraco para Gina "E agora, a gente esperar."

Draco silenciosamente caminhou pelos corredores, procurando e esperando pela pessoa que estava causando tanta bagunça em sua casa. Itens de seu lar, heranças que estavam na família há gerações, haviam sido quebrados em pedaços no chão.

Cuidadosamente, para não fazer barulho, Draco começou a descer os degraus.

"Draco," alguém sussurrou atrás dele, "ele está no segundo andar, perto da sala escarleteescarlate."

Draco olhou por cima do ombro e viu um dos porta porta-retratos de sua casa, ele sorriu e fez um rápido aceno de agradecimento. Rapidamente cobriu os degraus faltantes até que estivesse no segundo andar. Ele dobrou à esquerda e seguiu pelo corredor, dobrando à esquerda mais uma vez.

Quando dobrou se virou e olhou ao redor, viu o homem mais estranho. Ele tinha pele vermelha, um rabo, patas e o mais engraçado eram os chifres. Draco não pode pôde evitar um sorriso para reprimir a risada. Se concentrou no problema; esse era um homem invadindo sua casa. Deu mais um passo e levantou a varinha.

"O que quer?" Draco perguntou. O homem se virou para Draco e sorriu desdenhosamente, levantando sua própria varinha.

"Vim buscar minha esposa," respondeu o homem.

"Ah,... então hoje é meu dia de sorte." Draco disse sorrindo. "Certo, você a quer ela? Nós duelamos, o vencedor fica com a Gina."

"O perdedor morre." Terry respondeu. Draco acenou em concordância e fez seu primeiro movimento.

"Expeliarmus!" Draco gritou. Terry rapidamente bloqueou o feitiço e deu a Draco um olhar secante.

"Não me teste." Terry avisou.

"Me desculpe; é difícil para mim levar a sério um homem com rabo e chifres." Draco disse com uma pequena risada

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Terry gritou. Draco preguiçosamente parou o feitiço e o olhou para Terry com uma expressão cansada.

"Desculpe, é difícil para mim levar a sério um homem quando ele está fodendo putas que são casadas." Terry disse com um sorriso.

"Honestamente, nunca dormi com você, realmente não é o meu tipo." Draco disse com um piscada para Terry.

"Vai pagar por isso Malfoy." Terry gritou. "IMPÉRIO!"

Draco sentiu sua mente voar. Era extasiaste, a sensação de aquecimento e sol em sua mente. Sua mente p mandou caminhar até as escadas e ele obedeceu, rapidamente alegremente.

'Vá até o corrimão.' Sua mente disse.

'É de mármore frio, vamos esperar aqui e eu não tenho mais que caminhar' Draco respondeu para sua mente.

'Suba no corrimão' Insistiu. Draco relutantemente foi até o corrimão e ficou em pé em cima dele.

'Pule.' Sua mente gritou. Draco levantou um pé e pausou

"Está na hora Sra. Malfoy. É É melhor se apressar." Hanna disse estralando os dedos.

Gina sentiu seu corpo relaxar, solto das ataduras. Rapidamente se levantou e correu até a porta. Correndo o mais rápido que podia, logo estava perto da escadaria de mármore.

"ME SIGASIGA-ME, RÁPIDO!" disse uma mulher de um porta retrato próximo. Gina concordou e correu escada abaixo.desceu as escadas, notando que havia um homem em pé no corrimão com um pé só.

"DRACO!!" Gina gritou. "NÃO PULE ,AMOR!'

Gina passou a pular os degraus de quatro em quatro, correndo. Quando chegou no segundo andar seu corpo se bateu contra a parede. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para Draco. O rosto dele estava suado e seu corpo tremia.

"Draco?" Gina disse questionando.

"Puta." Disse uma voz atrás dela. Gina manteve os olhos em Draco e os apertou, juntou juntando toda a raiva e a frustração guardados em seu corpo."

"Flipendo." Gina murmurou baixinho, tirando Draco do corrimão e o encontando nacolocando contra a parede. Ele bateu na parede com força, batendo a sua cabeça e produzindo chocando-se com um som alto. Devagar em escorregou para o chão, inconsciente.

"O que você está fazendo com u m Malfoy?" Terry perguntou. Gina se virou para ele e seu queixo caiu.

"O que aconteceu com você? Finalmente se tornou o diabo que é?" Gina perguntou sorrindo.

"Acredito que aquele cara da escória tenha se esfregado em você." Terry desdenhou.

"Cala a boca Terry. Eu o amo ele e ele me ama. Eu nunca vou me aproximar de você de novo." Gina disse com uma voz despreocupada.

"Isso nós veremos, sua vaca." Terry disse apontando a varinha para Gina "ESTUPEFAÇA!"

Gina bloqueou o feitiço e pulou para trás de uma parede. Sentou ali, respirando pesadamente. Não vinha se exercitando muito ultimamente, e, olhando para suas calças antes confortáveis, notou que tinha ganhado peso. Era culpa de Draco que ela estava ficando gordinha. Gina tremeu ao se lembrar dele inconsciente no chão.

"Saia daí, Ginevra, venha brincar." Terry rosnou. Gina franziu o cenho, se levantou e espiou pelo canto da parede, só para sentir algo passar zunindo pela sua cabeça.

"Não sabia que você era um Sonserino." Gina gritou. Terry riu e, pelos passos, Gina sabia que ele estava se aproximando.

"Pelo menos não estou transando com um." Terry disse. Gina sentiu sua raiva crescer e saiu de trás da parede. Terry estava esperando e a segurou.

"Ah estou transando com ele sim." Ela gritou dando uma joelhada em sua ereção.

Terry estava tonto, tentando se dobrar sem largar Gina.

"Fizemos amor em todos os lugares, até no chão onde seus pés pisaram." Gina cutucou o homem, vermelho, de raiva.

"Puta." Terry rosnou, as patas apertando os ombros dela.

"Prefiro Sra. Malfoy, seu pau no cu!" Gina disse chutando ele o mais forte que podia, deixando-o estuporado e o estupefando.

Terry caiu no chão, rígido, e Gina se afastou dele. Foi até Draco e rapidamente começou a curar suas feridas.

"Draco?" Gina murmurou para ele. Ele não se moveu quando ela tocou seu rosto. Gina o levitou e começou a subir as escadas com ele. Deu uma olhada de volta para Terry, ainda estuporadoefado no chão, quando uma onda de náusea a tomou.

Gina colocou Draco na cama gradualmente, tendo certeza que não caísse muito rápido.

"Hanna, pode vir até aqui?" Gina disse. O pequeno elfo se aproximou de Gina tremendo, no que perecia um suor amedrontado.

"Hanna, o qual o problema?" Gina perguntou. Hanna não respondeu, mas foi até o banheiro e trouxe um pano úmido, que colocou na cabeça de Draco.

Gina ajudou a despir Draco e colocá-lo em uma calça de pijama macia. Cobriu-o e sentou de seu lado, segurando sua mão. A respiração dele estava irregular, como se ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Gina sentiu seu coração apertado ao olhar para ele e esperar que acordasse, por sua própria sanidade.

"Draco?" Gina sussurrou. Ela se sentou ao lado dele pelo que pareceram horas esperando que acordasse. Lentamente lágrimas começaram a correr pela sua face, quando ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Gina?" Draco tossiu.

"OH DRACO!" Gina disse dentro do seu ouvido o abraçando.

"Gina! Olha-" Draco começou, mas logo Terry o surpreendeu golpeando Gina na cabeça.

"Não." Hannah murmurou para si mesma, se escondendo em um canto.

Terry tirou arrancou Draco da cama deixando Gina deitada ali.

"Princesa?!" Ele gritou raivosamente para a cabeça dela. Quando ela não se mexeu ele começou a sacudi-la com força.

Terry saiu da cama e se dedicou a Draco. Ele o chutou Draco no estômago até que se sentisse satisfeito, perdendo a cena do elfo que curava Gina, e colocava uma varinha em suas mãos.

Gina ficou em pé e olhou para Terry, o demônio vivo em mais de um sentido, e depois para Draco. Pobre Draco, seu amado deitado, um homem estendido todo quebrado no chão. Gina respirou fundo e se preparou para o que sabia que devia ser feito.

"Terry Boot," Gina disse levemente ganhando sua atenção. Ele se virou rapidamente, olhando para ela com malícia, - "Te desafio em um duelo."

"Eu nego." Terry disse para ela. Ele deu um passo para frente, parando quando Gina apontou uma varinha para ele.

"Então tenho que te dizer que vais morrer de qualquer forma." Gina murmurou baixinho. "Vamos Boot, para o corredor.

Terry deu um passa atrás com um olhar pensativo em seu demoníaco rosto vermelho demoníaco. Ele caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e fechando quando Gina se mexeu para passar por ela. Ela fungou e olhou para Hannah.

"Não importa o que acontecer, não deixe ninguém encontrar Draco." Gina mandou. Hannah concordou e foi até Draco, curando seu corpo como fizera com Gina há não muito tempo.

Gina se agachou e abriu a porta com um chute os pés. Um feitiço passou por sua cabeça e atingiu a parede dos fundos. Ela engoliu a bile que subira por sua garganta e rolou para o corredor, atingindo Terry com um feitiço de bolhas.

"DIABOS!" Terry gritou quando as bolhas tomaram conta de seu enorme corpo enorme, trazendo lágrimas salgadas de seus olhos.

Gina rapidamente começou a correr para a torre norte da casa. SE ela conseguisse chegar ao corujal, Draco viveria em paz, não importava se estivesse com ou se m ela. Pulando pelas escadas o mais rápido que podia, Gina sabia que as bolhas em Terry só dariam a ela um pouco de tempo. Tinha que afastá-lo de Draco.

Quando chegou ao fim das escadas começou a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Dobrando muito rápido, escorregou, o lado direito de seu corpo batendo no mármore duro.

"AI" Gina murmurou levantando-se do chão gelado. Podia ouvir as maldições de Terry vindo da escada de onde acabara de sair. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o próximo lance de escadas. Repentinamente agradeceu pelas explorações curiosas que fizera durante a madrugada. Sem elas, estaria perdida.

Pulando nas escadas de quatro em quatro degraus, se segurando-se no corrimão, Gina rapidamente chegou na Torre Norte onde as corujas moravam. Rapidamente foi até o armário abrindo as gavetas, atirando tudo no chão. Quando encontrou pergaminho e um pena de repetição Gina começou a falar.

"Eu Ginevra Weasley estou viva. Estou na mansão Malfoy e estou segura. Draco Malfoy salvou minha vida e não é culpado pelos crimes de que foi acusado. Eu o ajudei a fugir da cadeia e agora Terry Boot está aqui em sua casa. Ele vai me matar. Por favor, mandem ajuda." Gina ignorou ofegou, milhões de pensamentos e idéias passando por sua cabeça.

Pegou a pena, assinou seu nome com pressa, e atou o bilhete à coruja mais próxima. Era cinza e parecia jovem.

"Por favor, se apresse. Leve isso para o ministro Ministro ou Harry Potter, o que for mais rápido." Gina disse para a coruja, que piou. A coruja voou da Torre e Gina foi até a janela vê-la partir.

"Princesa. Só tem um caminhou para baixo." A voz de Terry veio ecoando da porta enorme. Gina se virou da janela com um olhar desesperado.

Começou a procurar nas gavetas por algo que pudesse ajudá-la a bater em Terry. Quando ouviu os passos na porta, parou e apontou a varinha para a saída.

Gina sabia que ao ia morrer. Ou morreria por suas prórias mãos Se se matando, ela mesma ou nas mãos de Terry, pois de maneira alguma ela voltaria ela não ia voltar pra ele. Sua mente começou a trabalhar com idéias de feitiços que pudesse usar,. , Mas mas nenhum deles parecia muito promissor.

"Avada Kedavra." Gina murmurou para si mesma. "É a única forma..."

Terry chutou a porta e Gina respirou fundo.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ela gritou. Quando nada aconteceu ela olhou para sua varinha, chocada.

"Você tem que querer para funcionar. Ah, venha aqui querida. Eu sabia que você não queria me machucar." Terry disse com um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto vermelho. GIna Gina olhou para ele confusa.

"Não. Você tem que morrer."Gina sussurrou recuando contra a parede do corujal. Terry sorriu e apontou a pata para ela.

"Você não quer me matar. Sabe por quequê?" Ele não esperou pela resposta, mas com sua voz maluca continuou, como se estivesse falando sozinho, "Por que no fundo do seu coração, você me ama."

Gina fechou seus olhos e largou a varinha, colocando as mãos nas orelhas. Escorregou pela parede até o Afundou até o chão e ficou ali sentada, se balançando. Terry sempre fazia aquilo com ela. Ela Ele jogava jogos mentais com ela, a deixando-a louca.

Terry sentou no chão e a puxou bruscamente, empurrando-a contra o chão. Gina gritou e lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua bochecha. Estava acontecendo de novo e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Gina não lutou quando o homem vermelho começou a pressionar seus lábios contra os dela, e depois mordeu seu pescoço. Ela sentiu a dor e sabia que tinha sangue onde os lábios dele tinham tocado. Ele riu e segurou seus seios violentamente, apertando-os com muita pressão.

Ela ficou deitada no chão e deixou sua mente viajar. Ela pensou na primeira vez que ele fizera isso com ela. Como ela não tinha nem crescido ainda, e ele já faziafez coisas terríveis com ela. No dia da Guerra contra Voldemort, como ela fora chamada de volta por causa dele. Sua mente passava imagens de todos os estupros.

Gina encontrou sentiu ódio pelo homem, um profundo nojo e desgosto. Sem se dar conta, seu braço pegou a varinha, apertando a madeira. Ela apontou para a cabeça dele que estava esfomeadamente mordendo sua barrigaseu estômago, e se concentrou em seu ódio.

"Terry, eu vou esquecer você." Gina disse a ele. Terry olhou para ela da barriga ensangüentada para ela e franziu a sobrancelha quando viu a varinha.

"Eu já disse princesa. Você não consegue fazer isso." Terry disse.

"Avada Kedavra!!" Gina gritou.

Sua mente estava focada em todas as coisas negativas que ele fizera para ela, toda a dor e o sofrimento. Terry olhou para ela sem esperanças e caiu em cima de seu corpo. Gina sentiu seu corpo pesar, os olhos ardendo. Sentia-se como se tivesse acabado com toda sua energia.

Sentiu-se desistir, caindo no sono enquanto o mundo escurecia.

Doutor, ela vai ficar bem?" Draco perguntou.

Quando acordou, ele deixara o quarto, dando de cara com Harry Potter. Harry rapidamente falou sobre a carta, e, seguindo o conselho de Hannah, os dois correram para a Torre Norte.

A visão que teve foi extremamente desagradável. A blusa de Gina estava rasgada, com um Terry Booot paralisado inerte em cima dela. Draco correu até ela, atirando o corpo de Terry para longe de Gina, e checando sua respiração. Estava fraca, quase inexistente.

"Sim. Ela vai ficar bem Sr. Malfoy, mas não tenho certeza sobre o bebê. Uma maldição de morte tira muita magia de uma pessoa. É quase como tirar um pedaço de sua alma. Não precisa só de muita mágica, mas também de muita raiva.Sr. Malfoy é incrível que a criança tenha sobrevivido." O Doutor disse.

Draco estava chocado. Sua boca caiu abriu e fechou de novo enquanto ele olhava de Gina para o médico e de volta para Gina. Ele se lembrou-se da dor que sentira vendo Gina no chão, quase em outro mundo.

"Me desculpe? Talvez eu tenha entendido mal. Você disse grávida?" Draco perguntou.

"Ah, sim. Você não sabia? Ela está pelo menos no terceiro mês," O médico disse com um olhar perplexo.

"Três meses..." Draco raciocinou. Se o que o médico estava dizendo era verdade, Gina ficara grávida na primeira vez que ele fizeram sexo.

"Sim, três meses." O médico repetiu. " Você pode ir vê-la agora, mas ela não está acordada."

Draco acenou e foi para o quarto de Gina. A família dela estava vindo. Mas ele ainda tinha alguns minutos. Draco fechou a porta, e a trancou. Ele foi para perto da cama e se sentou perto dela Gina. Olhando por cima do ombro para ter certeza que não havia ninguém ele afastou as cobertas e levantou a camisola dela. Sua barriga estava um pouco maior no abdômen.

Draco sorriu e se curvou. , Beijando beijando os lábios de Gina. Lágrimas correram pela sua bochecha quando ele colocou uma mão em sua barrigano estômago de Gina. Havia uma criança ali. Uma criança deles.

* * *

Nota do grupo: 

Mais um cap para vocês. Não desistam, os caps podem demorar mais todos vão ser postados. Faltam apenas 3 caps.

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Biazinha Malfoy, MiladyofDragons, Miaka, Vivian Malfoy, Ara Potter** (esperamos que esse cap esteja melhor), **Ginny Danae Malfoy, Thaty, priscila, Liriel Lino, Ana Felton e Elfen Malfoy e TAMBÉM A TODAS AS OUTRAS dezenas de PESSOAS que tem a fic como favoritos ou estão no alerta!**

Para aqueles que não sabem o que escrever nas reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! xD!

**  
Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor e Relacionamentos pouco convencionais e também nossas fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons,**

Os Tradutores


	20. Capítulo 20

****

**Autora:** SueAdams

**Nome original:** Dark Despair

**Tradução:** Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Capítulo Vinte

Gina, ainda grogue de sono, abriu seus olhos, cabelos ruivos tapando seus olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada e ela mal conseguia deixar seus olhos abertos.

"Sede." Gina murmurou antes de fechar seus olhos e deixar-se voltar para o sono.

Gina acordou de novo alguns dias depois, uma pressão em sua mão. Ela olhou sobre o corpo adormecido de Draco. Ele tinha negros anéis abaixo de seus olhos, e ele estava emitindo um ronco suave enquanto sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre sua mão. Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele, antes de fechar sua outra mão na dele, e voltar a dormir.

Draco acordou para encontrar a outra mão de Gina sobre a sua. Ele tinha ficado tão animado quando ela acordou no outro dia e disse que estava com sede. Isso era um sinal. Era um milagre que ela estava viva.

Ele suavemente afastou uma mecha de cabelo da face de Gina. Ela estava livre agora, livre de Terry... E dele. Draco pausou quando aquilo passou pela sua cabeça. Ela iria deixá-lo? Poderia ele deixá-la? Ele passou sua mão, que estava, anteriormente, acariciando os cabelos ruivos, até sua barriga. Não havia nenhum movimento, mas ele sabia da criança em sua barriga.

"Eu não quero forçar você a ficar comigo, Gina. Eu irei ajudar você e meu filho não importa o que for." Draco disse a ela. Ele colocou-se de lado na cama e levantou-se para buscar uma xícara de café.

Gina acordou três dias depois, olhando ao redor em seu quarto vazio no St. Mungus. Ela sentou-se e, instantaneamente, arrependeu-se. Cada um de seus músculos estava em chamas, doendo com a necessidade de deitar-se de costas sobre o fofo travesseiro de sua cama.

"Ajuda." Gina sussurrou pelo quarto enquanto seu corpo tremia sobre suas mãos, a fazendo deitar de costas. Seu corpo gritava obscenidades á ela por tal façanha.

"Por que eu estou sozinha?" Gina sussurrou. "Draco?"

_'Onde está o Draco?_' A mente de Gina se perguntou. _'Por que ele não está aqui? Será que Terry o matou? Ou será que Draco o matou? Por que eu estou sozinha? Está todo mundo morto_?!'

"SOCORRO!" Gina gritou desesperadamente. Quando ninguém veio, ela começou a chorar. Alguma coisa estava errada, ela se sentia tão cansada e pior. O que teria acontecido para ela ter ido para o hospital.

"Não chore, Srta." Disse uma voz suave de uma garota nova. Gina olhou quando uma mulher passou pela porta.

"Por que eu estou aqui?" Gina tentou levantar. A mulher colocou um prato com três ovos e bacon perto da cama de Gina e franziu as sobrancelhas pra ela.

"Por que, Srta., você está aqui por que você está doente. " A enfermeira disse a ela. Os olhos de Gina lacrimejaram e ela chorava ao falar.

"Sim, isso é óbvio! Eu quero ver minha ficha médica." Gina disse a mulher, que riu.

"Besteira! Agora você só deve comer seu café-da-manhã." A enfermeira disse. Gina deu uma olhada por cima da fumacinha dos ovos, e atirou diretamente na enfermeira.

"Louca!!" A enfermeira disse enquanto saía do quarto com pressa. Gina começou a chorar novamente enquanto limpava a boca.

"Maldito inferno." Gina soluçou, seu corpo inteiro tenso enquanto ela se arrastava e ia para o lado limpo da cama.

Suas pernas fracas desabaram e ela caiu de cara no chão. O frio azulejo do chão queimou sua face suave e ela chorou mais.

"O que, diabos, há de errado com você?" Gina murmurou pra si mesma enquanto ela alçava seu corpo cansado pra ponta da cama. Seus braços e pernas latejando, implorando para ela parar de se mover, mas sua mente urgia para continuar. Ela tinha que saber.

Finalmente, ela estava na beira da cama e jogou seu exausto braço para cima, atirando sua ficha para fora do quarto. Estava caída no chão a alguns pés de distância dela e ela choramingou com o trabalho que teria para pegá-lo.

"SRTA!" Uma voz de mulher gritou. Gina encostou sua bochecha no colchão, encarando a nova enfermeira, essa era mais velha do que a jovem garota que estivera lá antes.

"O que você está fazendo?!" A senhora perguntou quando se inclinou e ajudou Gina a se mover para uma cadeira. Gina descansou sua cabeça nas almofadas da parte de trás da cadeira.

"Eu quero ver aquela ficha e eu quero ver agora!" Gina disse a ela.

"Certo, Srta. Weasley, você espere bem aí." A enfermeira disse, pegando o arquivo do chão e entregando-o a Gina.

A enfermeira limpou a bagunça do chão e sorriu tranquilamente para Gina. Gina tentou sorrir para a mulher enquanto tentava ler a confusa ficha.

"Eu sinto muito pela Linda, ela é muito nova e eu pensei que você estaria dormindo. Eu não pensei que você estaria acordada, ou se não teria eu mesmo trazido a comida." A mulher disse e começou a arrumar os lençóis. "Eu sou Margaret, mas você pode me chamar de Margie se quiser."

"Margie, você pode ler isso para mim?" Gina perguntou.

"Por que, querida? Você não sabe por que está aqui?" Margie perguntou, colocando os novos lençóis na cama.

"Não." Gina disse, deixando seus braços cair no colo.

"Bom, querida, você usou alguma mágica bem poderosa, e em sua condição, fez com que você ficasse inconsciente por uma semana e meia; causou um tumulto e tanto aqui no hospital. Aquele seu homem estava um bocado frenético e dramático. O Doutor teve que colocar um pouco de Firewhiskey em seu café para acalmá-lo." Ela pausou e sorriu para Gina. "É por isso que quando eu vi Linda correndo para o banheiro rapidamente com sujeira sobre ela, eu fiquei bastante preocupada. O Sr. Malfoy deixou instruções específicas para o seu cuidado... você não irá dizer que eu fiquei pra fora do quarto, irá? Alguém deveria ficar com você o tempo todo."

"Eu não irei... o que é exatamente minha condição?" Gina perguntou.

"Seu corpo está fraco pela maldição que usou, e em seu estado de gravidez, tomou muito de sua energia." Margie tagarelou." O Doutor disse que você não acordaria por no mínimo mais duas ou três semanas. Você não deveria estar fora da cama. Você pode imaginar como me senti em vê-la arrastando-se e soluçando no chão."

"Ok. Ouça, Margie," Gina respirou fundo, "O que você disse sobre mim? Você disse que eu estou grávida?"

"Sim! Você não sabia?" Margie perguntou docemente e quando Gina balançou sua cabeça, Margie olhou confusa. "Como você poderia não saber?"

"Eu... não sabia. Eu estava tão ocupada... e a poção que eu usei para não ter... Bom Merlin." Gina murmurou, parecendo perdida.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Vamos levar você de volta para cama, e lhe dar uma poção do sono." Gina olhou pasmada enquanto Margie colocava-a de volta na cama.

"Margie, onde está Draco?" Gina perguntou enquanto era colocada na cama, Margie parou e olhou pensativamente.

"Eu não sei, docinho."

"Ele sabe sobre o bebê?" Gina olhou nervosamente para Margie, que estava acenando feliz que sim, "Eu me pergunto onde minha varinha estaria Margie."

"Está na gaveta." Margie disse apontando, e andando até um armário que estava no canto.

Gina viu quando ela abriu, estava cheio de poções. Ela, cuidadosamente, com dores musculares, pegou a varinha e apontou para Margie. Uma vez que Margie tinha virado para ela com uma poção do sono sem sonhos e viu ela com sua varinha apontada, ela largou a poção.

"Srta! O que você está fazendo?" Margie gritou.

"Sai do caminho, Margie." Gina disse a ela.

"O que tem de errado, Srta? Nós podemos falar sobre isso; Eu trarei um bruxo da Neurologia. Somente não use essa varinha!! Você irá se matar se fizer isso!" Margie estava andando pra porta devagar.

"SAIA!" Gina gritou, sentindo-se pior do que já havia se lembrando de sentir em sua vida.

"Pense no Sr. Malfoy, em sua família, e nesse bebê. Você não quer fazer isso!" Margie disse, tentando acalmar Gina.

"SAIA!!" Gina gritou ainda mais. "EXPELIARMUS!"

A varinha de Margie voou do bolso de seu jaleco, e caiu no hall do lado de fora. Gina sentiu sua energia drenar um pouco mais, então sentiu quase tudo voltar em uma onda. Ela sorriu em contentamento.

"Locus domus." Gina murmurou. Ela lembrou-se do feitiço de trancar portas de um livro de Magia Negra que Draco tinha em sua biblioteca.

Seu corpo ficou mais fraco, como se ela precisasse de um cochilo, mas ela recusou-se a fechar os olhos. Ela iria permanecer acordada. Cuidadosamente, ela debruçou-se sobre o topo da cama e sentou-se, seu pé balançando. Sua costa doía e seus músculos pareciam como se fossem de gelatina.

"Droga." Gina disse alto.

Ela ficou em pé em suas pernas oscilantes ela cambaleou até o armário de poções. Após abri-lo, Gina procurou até achar a poção de animo. Ela tomou rapidamente, despreocupada em relação ao bebê. Gina tinha memorizado os efeitos de todas as poções enquanto ela estava com Terry, e o único efeito para uma criança quando tomava a poção de animação, era que o bebê iria se mexer bastante.

Assim que ela sentiu fazer efeito, ela sentou em uma cadeira perto da janela, e a abriu. Colocando seus dedos em sua boca, ela soltou um agudo assobio, pra ser respondida, imediatamente, por uma coruja, que entrou voando por sua janela.

Gina convocou um pergaminho e uma pena, e começou a escrever.

**Caro Professor Snape**,

_Eu me encontro em uma situação que precisa de acompanhamento médico, no St. Mungus, e não tenho idéia, mas parece que eu usei uma maldição poderosa que me trouxe aqui. Minha condição é fraca e meus músculos estão doloridos. Eu estava esperando passar em Hogwarts, ou em sua casa, e ver se você é capaz de fazer alguma coisa pela minha condição, mantendo em mente que estou esperando um filho. Por favor, mantenha essa mensagem em segredo e responda rapidamente. Obrigada._

**Gina Weasley**

Ela sorriu perante a carta, esperando que conseguisse encontrá-lo. Gina prendeu em volta da pata da coruja e beijou sua cabeça.

"Por favor, rápido." Ela sussurrou para ela. A coruja piou e voou pra fora rapidamente.

Gina sentou em frente à janela aberta, enquanto as enfermeiras e médicos tentavam abrir sua porta. Eles ficavam gritando "Agüente aí, Srta. Weasley! Você irá ficar bem!!" atrás da porta. Ela permaneceu quieta, esperando eles encontrarem um jeito de entrar.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA MESMO!"

Gina franziu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Soava como Fred.

"Não." Ela disse pra si mesma.

Após uns trinta minutos ouvindo o que pareciam ser bombas contra a porta, Gina já tinha passado cada detalhe de sua vida através dos olhos de quem ela amava. Eles tinham que saber sobre Terry. Cada um e todos deles. Uma grande coruja-de-torre voou pela janela, e esticou sua perna.

Gina sorriu e pegou a carta, abrindo cuidadosamente.

**Srta Weasley,**

_É difícil compreender precisamente a explicação em sua correspondência. Por que não aceita cuidados profissionais do St. Mungus? Eu não tenho dúvidas de que eles são qualificados para ajudá-la e em sua condição, muito bem._

_Contudo, eu estou atualmente residindo em minha residência de verão, Mansão Snape. Eu estou conectado na rede de Flu, então você pode querer se juntar a mim quando for amanhã de manhã, se for conveniente. Não traga ninguém com você, ou algum animal. Não haverá tolerância para qualquer outro convidado a não ser você._

**Mestre de Poções,**

**Severus Snape**

Gina sorriu largamente ante a carta. Claramente ele não estava feliz sobre deixar-la ir lá, mas estava curioso sobre ela. Ela ficou em pé, seu corpo não estava doendo tanto quanto antes, e andou até a porta.

As explosões pareciam ter parado, e tudo o que ela precisava era chegar até o piso de entrada.

"Olá?" Gina disse alto através da porta.

"Gina? Abra a porta! PORFAVOR! É o Jorge!" Ele disse. Gina balançou a cabeça e andou de volta até a cama, e sentou-se.

"Hoje à noite." Ela murmurou, deitando na cama pra tirar um cochilo.

**XXXXXX**

"Ela se trancou no quarto?" Draco perguntou novamente, perdendo sua paciência.

"Sim senhor." Margie respondeu.

"Por que ela faria isso de novo?"

"Ela perguntou onde você estava, e quando eu disse que não sabia, ela ficou louca e me enfeitiçou" Margie dizia, balançando a cabeça. "Senhor, nós passamos por isso, no mínimo, doze vezes. Eu entrei e ela estava acordada, ela perguntou sobre seu-"

"O que você quer dizer com você entrou?!" Draco gritou. "VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ QUANDO ELA ACORDASSE! Ela provavelmente acordou confusa de onde ela estava e se perguntando por que eu não estava lá!"

"Senhor, há um monte de pacientes nessa clínica. Nós não podemos ficar tanto tempo com um paciente enquanto há muitos mais precisando de ajuda." Margie disse cansando de se explicar.

"Eu paguei você pra sentar lá enquanto eu estava respondendo questões no ministério. "EU PAGUEI VOCÊ!"Draco gritou. Fred colocou sua mão no braço dele, tentando acalmá-lo. "OLHE, Margie, você irá me dizer novamente por que diabos Gina se trancou lá. O que você disse?"

"Nada, senhor. Ela perguntou sobre sua condição, eu disse a ela, ela perguntou como ela tinha parado aqui, eu respondi, ela perguntou onde você estava, eu disse a ela, ela perguntou sobre o bebê, e eu disse a ela! Eu respondi cada questão da melhor maneira que podia." Margie disse a ele, acenando sua mão pra enfatizar sue ponto.

"Espere, ela perguntou sobre mim e o bebê? O que significa?" Draco perguntou.

"Bem, ela perguntou onde você estava, eu disse que não sabia, e então ela perguntou se você sabia do bebê, e eu disse que sim." Margie disse.

"Ela pensa que eu a abandonei." Draco disse a Fred, agora ignorando Margie.

Draco correu de volta pro hall até o quarto de Gina e começou a bater na porta com uma nova vibração; Ela não fez nenhum barulho por horas, e todo mundo estava começando a se preocupar.

"Gina! Sou eu! Draco!!! ABRA A PORTA!" Ele gritou.

"Draco, tudo ficará bem." Jorge disse a ele, tamborilando em uma das cadeiras em que ele estava sentado.

Draco fechou seus olhos brilharam fracamente. Ele sentiu segurando suas lágrimas, e sabia que se ele não respirasse e se acalmasse, ele se faria de idiota.

"Eu amo sua irmã, e maldito Merlin, eu vou me casar com aquela garota." Draco sussurrou. Jorge sorriu tristemente.

"Nós sabemos." Jorge respondeu, tamborilando na cadeira novamente. Draco sentou e colocou o rosto nas mãos.

**XXXXXXXX**

Gina acordou tarde da noite, imaginando como a lua já estava no meio do céu. Ela suspirou e passou pelos móveis do pequeno quarto. Após uma busca rápida, ela achou um par de calças sujas e cortadas, além de duas camisetas igualmente sujas. Mudar de roupas seria uma tarefa mais do que difícil, como se custasse cada músculo de seu dolorido corpo.

Logo depois, ela caminhou pela porta, causando tremedeiras em seu corpo. Ela lentamente caminhou pelo salão, observando os adormecidos Jorge, Fred e Draco.

Sua mente correu pelas possibilidades do motivo de Draco estar ali. Olhando o salão, ela viu seus pais sussurrando com Carlinhos e Gui sobre o café. Ela sorriu e retirou gentilmente o cabelo da face de Draco. Ele gemeu de contentamento e atirou o braço em cima de Fred, que revidou. Gina soltou uma gargalhada seguida de um lento suspiro. Olhando pelo cômodo, ela viu a capa de Draco numa cadeira e foi pegá-lo.

Após vesti-lo e aninhar as mãos nos largos bolsos, ela se afastou deles e caminhou para fora do quarto. Nada mais havia para ela, exceto o bebê, o pensamento de que Draco não pudesse lidar como ela achava que ele devesse a incomodava demais.

Uma vez no andar principal, ela procurou nos bolsos da capa, não se desapontando pela pequena bolsa de galeões em um deles. Ela pegou umas moedas e caminhou até uma das mulheres nas mesas à frente.

"Quero um pouco de pó de flu..." disse ela, pousando os galeões na mesa. A moça olhou-a e sorriu de um modo bem rude.

"Pacientes não podem viajar pela lareira. Devem usar a porta." respondeu, em tom ofensivo.

"Bem, que bom que eu não sou uma paciente, não é?" disse Gina sarcasticamente. "Agora, acredito que eu disse uns instantes atrás, que eu queria um pacote de pó de flu."

"Sim, senhora!" disparou a garota. Ela jogou o pó para Gina e virou-se para o prontuário da paciente. "Agora, apenas preciso de seu nome."

"Para quê?"

"Receituário.", disse, olhando para Gina desdenhosamente.

"Vá se foder." falou Gina enquanto se virava e caminhava em direção à lareira.

"ESPERE!" gritou a moça para Gina quando esta entrou na lareira cheia de fuligem.

"Mansão Snape." a bruxa sussurrou ao jogar o pó em seus pés.

Gina aterrissou na lareira de Snape e olhou ao redor do lusco-fusco que dominava o quarto. Era uma sala de estudos, e das grandes. Decerto, uma casa de veraneio.

"Professor Snape?" chamou ela.

"Como posso ajudá-la?"

Gina deu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz atrás dela e se virou para ver o velho elfo.

"Hã... venho à visita do pro... hã, digo, Sr. Snape", disse, meio trôpega, a moça.

"Devo eu acordá-lo de seu repouso pacífico para lidar com uma rude e tardia visita que era apenas esperada amanhã, ou devo eu deixá-lo dormir como ele sempre faz?" Perguntou o elfo. Gina sentiu que era mais do que uma pergunta e que ele não a deixaria responder.

"Não é você um elfo-doméstco?" perguntou, perplexa com a boa gramática dele.

"Sim. É esta uma questão que deveria ter uma resposta mais inteligente do que o simples e efetivo 'sim'? Ou talvez..." o elfo haveria de continuar a lembrá-la de Snape, se ela não o interrompesse.

"Eu gostaria de ir ao meu quarto agora." disse ela.

"Sim, senhora."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Draco atravessou o hospital furioso. Como aquilo poderia ter ocorrido? Os hospitais não eram para ter guardas para evitar que tais coisas acontecessem? Para onde diabos ela teria ido? Ela estava segura?

"Sr. como eu disse, sentimos muito, sinceramente."

'OUÇA-ME, NÃO ME IMPORTO SE SENTE OU DEIXA DE SENTIR! MINHA MULHER E MEU BEBÊ ESTÃO LÁ FORA INDEFESOS!!!"

"Sr..." o homem tentou acalmar.

'NÃO VENHA COM ESSA DE SENHOR!"Draco cuspiu violentamente as palavras. "SABE, POR ACASO, QUEM EU SOU?! SOU DRACO MALFOY! E VOCÊ ESTÁ NA MAIS PROFUNDA DAS MERDAS!"

"Sr. Malfoy, sabemos que ela comprou um pouco de flu e saiu pela rede de lareiras. Tem algum lugar em especial onde ela possa estar? Poderemos contatá-la para o senhor?" perguntou pausadamente o pequeno homem.

"Não." resfolegou Draco. Ele sentiu-se sendo acalmado pelo sincero olhar da Sra. Weasley.

"Draco, querido", começou ela, quando Draco afastou-se de seu abraço e caminhou para o fundo do salão e pela lareira.

Após chegar de volta a sua mansão, ele sentou silenciosamente no seu sofá e pegou um copo de uísque de fogo. Gina o deixara. Ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas nunca esperava sofrer tanto.

"Bem, é claro, você a amou demais, seu tolo." ralhou consigo mesmo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Senhorita, Mestre Snape a verá no sala de jantar agora." disse o mesmo elfo da noite anterior.

"Obrigada.", ao dizer isso, caminhou pelo quarto e o seguiu. Severus Snape sentava em uma pequena mesa na cozinha com uma camisa branca desabotoada com suas mangas enroladas até o cotovelo, comendo um pedaço de torrada com uma mão e com a outra segurava o jornal.

"Devo dizer, Srta. Weasley, que meu caro Draco trabalha rápido. Ele já contatou cada jornal, trouxa ou não, e há a sua foto em cada um deles, uma enorme recompensa por informações sobre seu paradeiro." Snape disse, olhado para ela.

"Não posso imaginar o porquê, senhor." Gina suspirou.

"Criança de Merlin, por favor, sente-se e pare de ficar aí como se fosse algum tipo de convidada." disse, sarcástico.

"Mas senhor, eu sou uma convidada." disse ela suavemente, sentando na frente dele.

"Não, além do mais, Draco escreveu para cada um que pode ajudar sua família. Você pode me chamar de Severus." falou, dando a ela um sorriso. Gina maravilhou-se com sua boa aparência quando sorria. É claro que o nariz era meio arqueado, mas de resto parecia bem normal.

"Família?" questionou ela.

"Sou o padrinho de Draco. Então isso me faz da família de sua esposa, não?" perguntou, inocentemente.

"Sr., não tenho tanta certeza de que Draco ainda me quer." respondeu ela.

"Por que está sendo tão infantil e mimada? Ele tem problemas em demonstrar sentimentos. Draco foi traído e magoado sua vida inteira. O que exatamente o cabeça-dura disse para lhe fazer sentir que ele não apreciava mais?" Severus perguntou entre a mordida na torrada e o gole de café.

"Quando eu acordei, estava sozinha em meu quarto. Ele sabia sobre o bebê e ainda assim me deixou. Senti que ele não queria estar mais ao meu lado." respondeu, triste.

"Entendo. Eu acho complicado de acreditar que essa seja a razão de você estar aqui." disse-lhe enquanto Gina pegava uma torrada e passava-lhe manteiga.

"Acho que eu matei Terry Boot, meu marido. Estou aqui para lidar com isso antes de lidar com o fato de Draco não me querer por eu ficar excessivamente gorda." seus olhos começaram a marejar no momento em que mordera a torrada.

"Sim, você matou Terry Boot com o Avada. Eu tive que matar um monte de gente na minha época, Gina. Nunca me senti mal em matar quem merecia morrer, como Terry. Se você não o tivesse matado, eu o teria." Severus disse. "Mas toda essa insensatez a respeito de Draco não a querer é só isso, insensatez. Ambos sabemos que ele é apaixonado por você, que está insegura pelo fato de ter matado alguém e que este é o motivo de ter vindo."

"Senhor," tentou falar, mas começou a chorar em cima de seu prato. Severus levantou-se e puxou-a de encontro a seu peito para que desabafasse. Após algumas lágrimas, ela se soltou e o encarou.

"Tudo certo, criança. Sei o motivo de ter vindo. Quem melhor para se conversar sobre matar do que um ex-comensal?" falou, ao pegar o guardanapo e enxugar as lágrimas dela. "Agora, basta dessas lágrimas rolando por idiotas como Terry. Você vai voltar pela lareira e trazer o Draco aqui, neste instante."

Gina estava abismada com a gentileza que ele havia-lhe demonstrado, e o modo carinhoso com o qual a tratou. Estava estupefata como ele poderia ser tão normal. Rindo, ela foi até a lareira.

Após jogar um pouco de pó, ela ficou em silêncio um momento e disse "Draco Malfoy".

"SENHORA MALFOY!!" a voz de Hannah se esganiçou. Gina sorriu e cumprimentou Hannah enquanto assistia Draco adentrar na sala correndo, bater na mesinha de café e cair de costas no chão bem na frente da lareira. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram ao ver a expressão de dor dele.

"Draco?! Tudo bem?" perguntou ela.

"Gina!?" disse alegremente. "Onde esteve?!"

"Com Severus Snape."

"Se afaste, eu estou indo para aí." disse, ao se levantar do chão.

Gina deu um passo atrás. Com seu corpo ainda doendo da noite passada e observou como Draco entrou na lareira, a abraçando fortemente.

"Gina", repetiu ele diversas vezes, beijando seu cabelo, orelhas, pescoço e rosto. "Nunca mais faça isso de novo!"

"Não tinha certeza se você me queria." disse, explodindo em lágrimas.

Draco as enxugou e a beijou ruidosamente na boca, apenas para ser interrompido por uma tosse. Ele olhou e viu Severus Snape, bebendo uma taça de chá.

"Severus! Foi você? Obrigado!" Draco disse, enquanto sacudia as mãos de Severus. "Obrigado!"

Severus abaixou a cabeça e fez menção para que todos se sentassem. Draco ainda segurando a mão de Gina, sentou-se e ficou olhando para ela.

"Por que deixou o hospital, Gina?" perguntou. Severus bocejou e levantou-se, ficando perto da mesa.

"Acho que os deixarei a sós." disse ele, saindo do cômodo rapidamente.

"Eu tinha que... não consigo explicar. Quando eu acordei e você não estava lá, me preocupei contigo e então, quando ela me disse... eu sabia que o tinha matado, Draco. Eu sabia. Achava que você não iria me querer por eu ter matado alguém. Sentia-me suja. Então ela me disse que eu estava grávida. Ah! Draco! Não consigo expressar a dor que eu senti." ela lamentou, chorosamente.

"Você não quer o bebê?" perguntou Draco com voz acusativa.

"É claro que eu quero!!" disse, entre soluços. "Apenas pensei que você não me queria."

"Ah, Gina! Vou te querer sempre. Case-se comigo, por favor?" Draco perguntou, puxando-a contra ele.

"Você quer, ou só me perguntou por causa da gravidez?"

"Gina, eu te amo. Sempre quis me casar contigo, antes mesmo de saber que teríamos um mini-Draco. Lógico, apenas se você me quiser." disse-lhe, olhando-a esperançosamente.

"SIM!" Gina chorou de felicidade, enfiando-se em seus braços. Draco gentilmente a abraçou, antes de soltá-la e beijá-la.

"Agora, mais uma pergunta."

"Sim?" disse Gina, ronronando.

"Por que, no meio de tantas pessoas, você procurou Snape?!"

"Por sua causa, Sr. Malfoy, por sua confiança em mim. É impressionante que pessoas podem vir até mim em busca de conselhos e conforto." Severus disse, entrando no quarto, com um bebê nos braços.

Gina olhou-o e parou a vista na criança. Seu queixo caiu e ela se retesou.

"Aqui está Srta. Weasley." disse Severus, tirando uma garrafinha do bolso, enquanto aninhava a criança no outro braço. Gina pegou a garrafa e bebeu sem perguntar o que era.

"Agora somos dois que vamos a você por conselhos?" Draco perguntou, movendo-se para tirar a criança de Severus.

"Sim, faz, titio Draco." desprezou, enquanto Draco tomava seu bebê.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Draco perguntou, enquanto Severus sorriu e sua face corou.

"Winifred, como sua bela mãe."

"Senhor, eu nunca soube..." Gina pegou dos braços de Draco a criança de cabelos negros.

"Que eu tive filhos? Foi acontecimento recente. Casei logo após a guerra com a mais amorosa das mulheres." disse-lhe, sorrindo. Gina devolveu o sorriso e balançou o neném gentilmente. Winifred tinha olhos escuros bem vivos como seu pai, e um nariz afinado.

"Amorosa meu rabo. Aquela mulher era Satã em pessoa." comentou Draco à Gina.

"DRACO!" ralhou-lhe ela.

"É verdade. Ela é igual a esse grande morcego cheio de brilhantina no cabelo. Ambos são vis e metendo bedelho em tudo. Sua capa até voava como ele. Em outras palavras, ela é o feminino dele." explicou, olhando de soslaio para Severus.

"Ele só está fulo porque ela olhou através dele quando se conheceram, e não se rendeu ao seu charme." Severus disse, alcançando sua criança. Gina passou-lha e sorriu para Severus.

"Se ela é alguma coisa igual ao senhor, deveria se sentir sortudo por ter tido tal mulher. Não a deixe ir." Gina disse. Severus olha para Draco e abaixa a cabeça.

"Aquela poção era um relaxante muscular. A dor de Avada deve facilmente acabar em um dia ou dois. Até lá, o relaxante fará o truque."

"Obrigada.", disse Gina, apertando-lhe a bochecha. Severus corou, mas desviou-se devido ao olhar de Draco.

"De nada, Srta. Weasley. Tenho certeza de que Winni vai querer vê-la logo. E o pequeno Severus também. Ele ficará bastante alegre ao descobrir que tem uma Tia Gina." disse, sorriu para ela antes de olhar para Draco. "Melhor ele ter uma Tia Gina."

"Ah, ele terá, sim. E um primo, Dracozinho." disse o bruxo, pondo a mão na bela e torneada barriga de Gina.

"Merlin, ajude o mundo se essa criança for de fato um varão." Severus murmurou. Gina gargalhou e baixou a cabeça.

"Não acho que sua pequena Winifred poderia ser capaz de lidar com tal pequeno e lindo garoto que Draco poderia fazer. Outro arrasa-corações Malfoy." brincou Gina.

"Decerto." disse Severus, já olhando a barriga dela. Gina gargalhou e foi para a lareira com Draco.

"Obrigada, de novo." disse-lhe, antes de entrar na lareira com Draco.

"Se você achou que estava me deixando, então, você está louca." Draco disse, enquanto a pegava no colo e subia as escadas.

"Ah, Draco! Eu te amo!" murmurou, Draco sorriu e chamou Hannah.

"Por favor, mande quatro dúzias de rosas amarelas para a casa de Severus Snape e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Aí, telefone para os Weasleys e diga-lhes que a achei, e depois à imprensa. Não estaremos comunicáveis por uns dias, e não quero receber visitas, a não ser que sejam da família da Sra. Malfoy." Draco ordenou ao elfo. Gina sorriu e deixou-se ser conduzida ao quarto dele.

"Gina?" chamou ele, enquanto a depositava na cama.

"Sim?" murmurou ela.

"Draco Júnior ou Riley Malfoy?" perguntou ele, ao beijar a barriga dela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** certo, talvez uns dois capítulos a mais. Eu tinha que pôr o Severus Snape aqui porque eu achei que seria justo que ele fosse feliz. Hehe. Desculpem-me.

**Nota do grupo:**

Faltam apenas mais dois capítulos.

Quanto as pessoas que alertaram sobre os erros no capítulo anterior, obrigado, eles foram corrigidos.

Nossos agradecimentos a: **Miaka, Vivian Malfoy, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Erica W. M., ab-getirana, Bel Black, Liriel Lino, Nyx Chan, JuzinhaMalfoy, Nadeshiko Amamya, Lady Giully, Mrs. Mandy Black e TAMBÉM A TODAS AS OUTRAS dezenas de PESSOAS que tem a fic como favoritos ou estão no alerta!**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Alem da redenção, Um beijo e uma flor, Deflorando Gina Weasleye Relacionamentos pouco convencionais e também nossas fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons,**

Os Tradutores


End file.
